


The Unlucky Seven

by sunsetstanley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anxious Eddie Kaspbrak, Artist Richie Tozier, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Protective Richie Tozier, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Stanley Uris Has OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, bill has low self confidence, but somehow richie gains his trust, eddie kaspbrak has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetstanley/pseuds/sunsetstanley
Summary: "W-we b-brought y-your n-new r-roommate R-Rich," Bill said smiling.Richie turned around and seemed to instantly light up at the sight of Eddie, he smiled and did an over the top wave at Eddie, "So is this the famous Eds Mrs. H has been telling us about?" Richie's desk chair was one of the ones that spun, and the lanky boy took full advantage of that- swinging from side to side making the chair creak in an annoying way."Don't call me that." Eddie said, slightly confused by the nickname."What?" Richie replied"My names Eddie- not Eds.""Alright then, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie smirked as he said the name- annoying Eddie. Of course he has to share a room with the most annoying person so far.





	1. Eddie

Eddie knew his mother loved him, she only wanted the best for him. But now he was being taken away. He was being taken away from the one person who cared about him and to another house in a different town. He didn't want to leave, and his mother didn't want him going either. He didn't understand why he was being taken- the people told him he wasn't safe in his home and he'd be better off at wherever they were taking them. But that can't be true. who was going to give him his medicine and make sure he weighed the right amount and take him to his hospital appointments?

Eddie was told to relax when he asked about it, he didn't need to go to the doctors all the time and he didn't have asthma. He didn't weigh too much and didn't need his pills. It was a long and confusing conversation and Eddie still doesn't believe it- who are these people telling him all this? They said they were Mrs. Smith and Mr. Darrens, and they were social workers. The school had alerted someone that they didn't think Eddie was safe at home, causing investigation after investigation, interview after interview. He wasn't allowed to see his own mother for a whole afternoon because they were quizzing him on his whole life. He'd told them the truth, obviously, which is why he was confused on why he was being taken. He told them that his mom made sure he took his pills, took him to all his appointments and would make sure he was the correct weight. He told them she loved him- she made sure he was safe outside with his grass allergy and always had his spare inhaler in case his asthma kicked in. She would keep him in his room when he was ill for weeks to make sure he was fully better. She was a good mom. So why was Eddie being taken away?

They asked him in one of the meetings if his mother ever hit him, he answered only a few times because he wasn't listening. He deserved it, it was to teach him- he went on the grass knowing it could hurt him or stole extra food from the kitchen knowing it could effect his weight. She was just making sure he wouldn't mess up again, she was a good mom.

They asked him if he was ever not given or not allowed food, he said yes but, again, it was because he was gaining weight and his mother was making sure he was safe. She didn't want him getting overweight- that could lead to diabetes, cancer or even death. His mother was protecting him.

Despite Eddie telling Mrs. Smith and Mr. Darrens that they were wrong and his mom was a good and loving mom, they wouldn't listen to him. Instead- at the final meeting- they sat him down and explained that he didn't have asthma, allergies and he didn't need pills. He wasn't overweight at all- he was actually underweight and wasn't getting enough nutrients. They told him that living with his mom wasn't safe- and they'd found him a new home. He'd be safe there and there were other kids there too. He was going to this new house the next day.

Eddie didn't understand it- his mother loved him. didn't she? She wouldn't lie to him- Mrs. smith and Mr. Darrens were lying to him. Trying to take him away from his mom. They were trying to turn him against her just like his mom warned people would. She always told Eddie that she was the only one that cared about him and that the world would try to turn him against her- and he was right. But he couldn't see her again, at least not for awhile. He was in some stupid car with Mrs. Smith and Mr. Darrens, taking him to his new home. It was in some town called Derry- it was a small town, and it seemed nice. But he didn't like it. He was taken away from the one person he cared about. They said he could keep his remaining pills and inhaler but they wouldn't be able to get him his prescription when it ran out because he didn't need it.

After a 40 minute drive that felt like more of a 40 year drive the car pulled into a huge driveway leading up to a relatively large house- it was a nice house. But it wasn't Eddie's house. Mrs. Smith got out the passenger seat, quickly followed by Mr. Darrens. They went to the boot to get Eddie's bags. Mrs. Smith started walking to the house with most of Eddie's things- and once she was about half way there a short and slightly chubby woman came out- she had blond, shoulder length hair and was in a nice blue dress. She seemed nice enough- but Eddie wasn't going near her or her house.

"Eddie," Mr. Darrens tapped on the window and wore a sympathetic expression, "you have to come with us."

"This isn't my home. I miss my mom," Eddie refused to look at the man to his left, instead looking at the seat in front of him. He could feel more tears coming, but he wasn't going to cry. All Mrs. Smith had been talking about were the other people who lived here- and Eddie's first impression definitely wasn't going to be him crying. It'd end up just like school- him getting picked on, because in this world people are out to get delicate people like Eddie. Which is why he needed his mom to help him.

Mr. Darrens opened the door, "Eddie, please. I now you don't believe me. But your mother lied to you- and you weren't safe with her. I'm not asking for your respect or friendship, I'm asking that you just listen and come with me. It's nice here- we chose it because we knew you'd like it. Okay?"

Eddie turned to look at Mr. Darrens, he seemed sincere enough, and it wasn't worth arguing. They'd managed to take him away from his mother so they'd get him in there somehow. And if he was good maybe they'd let him go back, "Okay," Eddie mumbled before grabbing his backpack and following Mr. Darrens to the house.

Once there he noticed two other people besides the blond lady, just beyond the door. They were whispering to each other- a girl with short, red hair and a boy who strongly resembled the lady. The girl was really pretty, she had a nice nose Eddie decided. The boy smiled at him and Eddie forced a smile back.

"Hi Eddie, I'm Mrs. Hanscom, or Arlene. I'm sure you know why you're here."

Eddie nodded.

"So," Mrs. smith started, "We'll go in- we need to talk to Mrs. Hanscom a bit, why don't you talk to the others?"

"Here," Arlene gestured to the two people behind the door, "This is Beverly, she's been here a while- and this is Ben. He's my son and will show you to your room."

"Where's he staying again mom?"

"He's with Stan or Richie, both of them have spare beds?"

Beverly laughed at her response for some reason. Eddie didn't find any of this funny. He just wanted to go back to  _his_ house with  _his_ room. He didn't want a room with Richie or Stan or anyone else in this house.

Mrs. Smith handed Beverly and Ben Eddie's bags and the two lead him into the house. It was a nice house, the entrance way was big and it had a staircase leading to the second floor. Next to the stairs was a hallway leading to what looked like a massive kitchen- in the kitchen Eddie could see a boy with auburn hair at the table- he was in a red flannel and writing something down.

"That's Bill," Ben said- noticing Eddie looking, "BILL! Eddie's here!"

Bill instantly shot up and sent a huge smile Eddie's way, Eddie didn't know why. Bill quickly rushed over and held out his hand, "I'm Bill- Bill Denbrough."

"He's been talking about meeting you all week," Beverly laughed.

"Wait... You knew I was coming?" Eddie was still being quiet, but he did take Bill's hand and shake it.

"Yep! Arlene t-told us l-last week t-to expect s-someone new. she s-said you w-were called Eddie and t-that's about it, we all w-w-were excited t-to meet you," bill explained, as he spoke Eddie realized he had a stutter- which weirdly ft him well. If stutters could 'suit' people then Bill's stutter would suit him.

"He has to share with Richie or Stan," Ben said to Bill, laughing a bit.

"G-good l-uck. Th-they're l-like t-two opposites. B-both w-would b-be a nightmare t-t-to share w-with."

Eddie frowned a bit at that- he didn't want some annoying roommate. He already didn't want to be here.

Ben and Beverly lead Eddie upstairs, Bill now following too. The stairs were covered in piles- school books, shoes, bags. It was a real safety hazard- Eddie's mom would throw a fit if she saw where Eddie was being kept. Upstairs was even messier- there were piles of anything and everything everywhere. Clothes, more school shit, paints and canvases, video games, the piles were surrounding six doors- three on each side of the messy hallway.

"T-these are th-the b-bedrooms," Bill explained

Beverly skipped down the hall, stopping at each door and saying the name of whoever had that room- the first one to the left was Ben's room, opposite Beverly's. Bill and some guy called Mike shared the one next to Ben's and whoever Stan was had the room opposite them. The last one on the right belonged to Richie and the final door lead to a bathroom.

"Mrs. H's room, the living room, the lounge, the kitchen and another bathroom are downstairs," Ben explained as Beverly ran back.

"So... Where am I staying?" Eddie asked, still insanely quiet.

"Depends on how you feel about Richie and Stan- both are great, they're just a lot... At first."

Eddie didn't like the sound of that, at all. 

Ben lead the group to Bill and Mike's room, Bill opened the door and as expected Mike was in there. He seemed nice, much like Bill he instantly smiled at the sight of Eddie and got up to greet him. He was tall and had broad shoulders. The shared room didn't seem that bad either- it was cleaner that the hall but still messy. There was a bed at either side, two wardrobes and a large desk with two chairs at it. There was also a large TV mounted on the wall and a huge rack of PS4 and Xbox-1 games underneath it, however, a large amount of the games were spread out across the floor between the TV and beds. What Eddie assumed to be Bill's side had an unmade bed with Red covers and there were clothes all over his floor. Mike's side was cleaner-slightly. His bed was made but there were still clothes around the bed.

"Hi Eddie, I'm Mike," the boy carried on smiling at Eddie and in a similar way to Bill, held out his hand to Eddie. Eddie shook it, Mike had a firm hand shake. It didn't really surprise Eddie, he seemed the type of person to have a firm hand shake. Eddie already liked Mike, he reminded Eddie of John- the only person at his old school who'd defend him against whoever was picking on him that day. Assertive and kind.

They stayed talking to Mike for a little while, it allowed Eddie to get to know everyone a bit better. He still didn't like it there and wanted to leave, but at least the people there were somewhat nice. After a few minutes Eddie was lead to Stan's room, Ben and Beverly still holding his things. Unlike with Mike's room Beverly knocked on Stan's door, and as they were waiting she whispered to Eddie, "Don't get annoyed at him- he's really nice if you give him a chance."

The door opened to reveal a tall-ish boy with curly, dark blond hair. He wore khakis with a fully buttoned up shirt tucked into them. He also worse a dark brown belt, he looked smart- but a bit intimidating, "Hey Stan!" Beverly chimed as he opened his door.

He smiled at the group and opened his door to let them in before noticing Eddie and the bags, "Oh, hi Eddie. I'm Stan- are," Stan looked away from Eddie and looked at Bill instead, "He's not staying here is he? I have it all organised and everything's just right."

Bill smiled a little before replying, "I-it's either h-here or R-Richie's."

Stan looked confused for a second, Eddie wasn't really offended by Stan not wanting him. He wouldn't want a stranger sharing his room either- especially with the condition Stan's room is. Everything is perfect- the bed is made perfectly and everything on the desk sits parallel to each other. Stan has his shoes lines up perfectly against the one wall and he has a shelf of what looks like bird books lined up from tallest to shortest. It was the only clean place in the house.

"But there's not even a second bed in here, and if one was brought up here where would I put my stuff?"

"It's fine," Beverly interrupted, "he can share with Richie."

Stan very visibly relaxed, and smiled once again before looking at Eddie, "Good luck with that. I'm Stan by the way," Stan, unlike the others, didn't hold out his hand to shake. It didn't bother Eddie, Stan seemed nice enough.

Bill managed to convince Stan to let them in his room to show Eddie around fully, he agreed but told Eddie that no one could sit on the bed or at the desk and they couldn't move anything. Eddie respected it, it was a pretty easy set of rules to follow. Beverly on the other hand didn't and instantly sat down on his bed. Stan started complaining to her saying she'd messed the whole room up and now he'd have to clean it but Beverly just lightly chucked a pillow at him in response. After talking to Stan for a little while Eddie decided he liked Stan- Beverly was right. He was nice after you spoke to him a bit. They all were- but Eddie still hated it here. 

The next and final stop was Richie's room. Or Richie and Eddie's room? Eddie didn't know what to expect- Bill had said he was the complete opposite to Stan, which judging by what Eddie already knew about Stan would make Richie extremely messy and way too relaxed. Great. As soon as they got to the door Beverly barged in shouting "What's up motherfucker?!" Richie turned around instantly- he was pale as fuck and had long, curly black hair. He had huge glasses on and was in a hideous Hawaiian shirt and dirty, blue jeans. He was sat at his desk which was covered in pens and notebooks drawing something. his room was messier than the halls, and unlike in Stan's room there was already a spare bed. The layout matched Mike and Bill's room perfectly except Richie's room was an actual dump. The one bed was unmade and covered in starburst wrappers and the other bed (that Eddie assumed would soon be his) was basically being used as a wardrobe.

"W-we b-brought y-your n-new r-roommate R-Rich," Bill said smiling.

Richie turned around and seemed to instantly light up at the sight of Eddie, he smiled and did an over the top wave at Eddie, "So is this the famous Eds Mrs. H has been telling us about?" Richie's desk chair was one of the ones that spun, and the lanky boy took full advantage of that- swinging from side to side making the chair creak in an annoying way.

"Don't call me that." Eddie said, slightly confused by the nickname.

"What?" Richie replied

"My names Eddie- not Eds."

"Alright then, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie smirked as he said the name- annoying Eddie. Of course he has to share a room with the most annoying person so far.

"That one's even worse. Just call me Eddie."

"H-he d-does it t-to everyone," Bill reassured.

Bill and Beverly walked through the room and over to the wardrobe-bed and started moving the clothes after putting Eddie's bags near the door. Stan disappeared off somewhere, probably back to his room and Mike and Bill sat on the candy wrapper covered bed. Eddie stood still in the doorway- feeling awkward and not knowing what to do with himself. 

"Come in Spaghetti," Eddie groaned at the nickname, "what's mine is yours!"

"Don't call me Spaghetti," Eddie walked in the room more, he saw Richie's drawing on his desk and he had to admit it was pretty good. It was a portrait of someone but colored in weird abstract colors. Eddie walked closer to the desk (and Richie) to look at the drawing more.

"What? A cute guy like you deserves a cute nickname."

Eddie ignored Richie's stupid comment, instead replying with, "You're a really good at drawing. Wow- that's amazing."

"Want me to draw you lie one of my french girls?" Beverly scoffed in the corner and Bill and Mike shook their heads a bit. Eddie felt himself go red and dropped the drawing before stepping back, "You're so annoying."


	2. Richie

Richie had lived with Arlene and Ben for six years now, he's always liked it here. He moved in when he was 10- like everyone in here, his school started noticing things and therefore worried about his life at home and called up some people. Richie then got meetings during certain lessons at school and then the decision was made to move him out. Richie never realized his parents were that bad- they just ignored him most of the time. They were either too drunk to function or out at some nice dinner or on holiday without him. The school got worried because he was so skinny and came into school bruised once after one of his dad's drunk rages. Richie was glad he lived here though, they all went to Derry High together and coincidentally were all in the same year. Mrs. Hanscom also made sure they all had the same lunch break and at least one lesson together. The one downside of living here was being a foster kid made you a bit of a target at school- but it was summer now so they all had three months of freedom.

When Richie moved in with the Hanscoms the only people living here were Arlene and Ben (obviously), Beverly and Stan. Stan has been here basically since he was born- at age 5 his parents just decided they didn't want a kid and Beverly only moved here a few months before Richie. A year or so after Richie Bill moved in and two years after that Mike appeared. And now there's Eddie. Richie liked Eddie as soon as he saw him, but could tell Eddie didn't like it here. He didn't get why, surely you'd be happy to get here. Something was obviously going wrong for you to have to be here, but then again everyone's different.

Richie was happy to have a roommate, as Ben's had the same room since birth and was Arlene's son he never had to share, which seemed pretty fair. He's already sharing his house and his mom. Beverly, being the only girl, wasn't expected to share either. Richie was hoping to share when Mike moved here, but he was too messy and everyone thought Bill was a better fit. It worked out well to be honest- Bill and Mike were both video game nerds- they spent all their money on video games and at Christmas two years ago they got the huge TV to share. Richie didn't really get the fuss with video games, he'd occasionally play them with the others in Bill and Mike's room- like everyone did, he just didn't enjoy them as much. Richie wondered what it would be like having a roommate, he always wanted one but never actually had to have one. He'd probably have to clean up more- and not take up the whole room with his drawings. Unless Eddie liked his art- he hoped Eddie liked his art. He liked his drawings and the others said they were good so Eddie would like them right? If Eddie did like them Richie could keep them up on the walls and over the floor. Maybe not on the floor- that makes the room messy. But on the walls they'd be good.

Richie was in the middle of the drawing when everyone came in with Eddie. Richie didn't know Eddie was coming today, he knew it was this week and all but he didn't think it'd be Monday. It was great when new people came because it meant more people to talk to. He missed the grand entrance from Eddie because he was up in his room, not really listening to the house- also meaning he was the last one Eddie met. Eddie would've already met Stan- hopefully he doesn't want to share with Stan. Stan's cleaner though, so he might choose Stan. But if he chooses Stan Richie can just go to Stan's room to talk to him. Stan wouldn't mind and even if he did it would be Eddie's room too. Although Richie couldn't really imagine Stan sharing a room- Stan was too put together for that, Eddie couldn't slightly nudge something a few degrees out of place without Stan freaking out and then rearranging and cleaning the whole room.

"W-we b-brought y-your n-new r-roommate R-Rich," Richie turned around to see everyone at his door, Bev and Ben holding some duffel bags. In front of them and behind Bill slightly was a short brunette boy- he had slightly tan skin and lots of freckles. The freckles were cute. He didn't look like an Eddie- well he did. But not an  _Eddie_ , more of an Eds. Eds was good- that fit him well.

Richie waved at Eddie dramatically and smiled- the shorter boy smiled back, looking amused at Richie, "So is this the famous Eds Mrs. H has been telling us about?"

"Don't call me that," Eddie looked confused and slightly annoyed, Richie didn't get why. He was smiling a second ago.

"What?" Richie asked, looking at the small boy who still looked confused.

"My names Eddie- not Eds."

Oh it was the nickname- but the nickname suited him. He looked like an Eds, plus everyone needed a nickname. When you have a nickname it means you have friends that get to call you something different- and who doesn't want friends? Richie looked at Eddie for a second, trying to think of something else to call him, ""Alright then, Eddie Spaghetti," Richie smirked- half knowing it would annoy the brunette but also very proud of his naming skills.

"That one's even worse. Just call me Eddie.", Richie wouldn't just call him Eddie. Friends gave each other nicknames- and Eds had no choice. He was their friend now.

"H-he d-does it t-to everyone," Bill reassured Eddie, which was nice.

Ben and Beverly walked through the room, obviously tired with holding the bags, and made their way over to the spare bed. As it turns out Eddie is staying with Richie- which made Richie happy. Richie noticed Eddie just standing in the doorway, awkwardly watching everyone. He felt kind of bad- it's weird just moving out of nowhere, in with a bunch of strangers no less. It was difficult enough for Richie moving in at age 10 with 2 people, so at 15 with 6 people, who are clearly good friends. It's probably harder. Richie finds himself wondering what happened to Eddie- he knew what happened to some of the others, some didn't want to talk about it. Which was understandable. Richie was pretty open about his previous home life- mainly because he never realized it was that bad. But based on how he lives here, he could tell it was. Maybe Eds went through something similar to him? He was really skinny, like Richie was (and still is really) when he moved in. Eddie didn't look tired or anything though, and he was wearing some stupid fanny pack. Who wears fanny packs?

Eddie was still just standing around not talking to the others, so Richie took it upon himself to invite him in, "Come in Spaghetti," Eddie groaned at the nickname- causing Richie to smirk a bit. Annoying Eds was proving to be kind of fun, "what's mine is yours!"

"Don't call me Spaghetti," Eddie walked in the room a bit more and Richie noticed him looking at the drawing on his desk. It wasn't his best, but he was quite proud of it. Before he knew it Eddie was right next to him holding the drawing.

"What? A cute guy like you deserves a cute nickname," Eddie was cute- and he did deserve a cute nickname. Him and Richie were now also friends- being roommates and all. So Eddie needed at least one nickname.

Eddie was now clearly ignoring Richie's names- which was annoying, and instead just said "You're a really good at drawing. Wow- that's amazing," He held the drawing closer to his face, looking at it in detail. Richie was glad Eddie liked it- it meant maybe Eddie wouldn't mind it on the walls or thrown on the floor.

"Want me to draw you like one of my french girls?" Richie ased, resulting in Beverly scoffing in the corner and Bill and Mike shook their heads a bit. Richie didn't really know how to respond to compliments- but he was quickly learning how to annoy Eddie, which was now suddenly one of his new favorite hobbies. Richie saw Eddie blush a bit before dropping the drawing back on Richie's desk and simply stating, ""You're so annoying."

It wasn't long before Beverly and Ben had thrown Richie's clothes off the bed and onto the floor in a huge pile at the end of the bed. He should probably put them away later but definitely won't. Ben went off to get clean sheets and a blanket or two as Bev started to take the current sheets off, after a few minutes of her working on it Mike went over to help her- and by the time they were done Ben was back. It was then that Richie realized Stan wasn't there, it didn't surprise him really. Stan didn't like coming into Richie's room; he'd freak out about the clothes or unmade bed or how the drawings Richie had blue-tacked everywhere were lopsided and layered weirdly, Richie liked his room. Sure, it'd look nicer if it was clean, but he liked to think of the mess as his little touch.

Bill had joined the others working on the bed and Eddie was still just... Standing there, watching everyone. Maybe he didn't want to stay with Richie and preferred Stan, honestly Richie wouldn't be surprised. He'd pick Stan over him any day- it was pretty simple really, "Y'alright Eds?" Richie asked, smiling at Eddie.

"Mhm," Eddie hummed- not really looking alright. At all.

The bed didn't take long to make- Ben grabbed a white sheet and pillow cases with a yellow duvet cover, as well as a fuchsia blanet. It didn't really mach the room- Richie managed to keep the room mainly monotone grays and blacks- but a bit of color wouldn't hurt. After the bed was made it wasn't long before Arlene called up for them to come down for dinner. It was Monday today, meaning they had pasta. Knowing Stan he'd already be downstairs- he'd go down every day at 6 on the dot- even if it meant waiting for a while. It was just after 6 now. The group made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, unsurprisingly Stan was already sat in his seat as Arlene was serving up bowls of pasta. Surprisingly however, Mrs.Smith and Mr.Darrens were also there- they were two of the regular social workers Mrs.H worked with- but they've never stayed this late before. They're obviously who brought Eds here, but it didn't make sense why they would still be here.

Eddie clearly hadn't been shown downstairs- he looked completely shocked and in awe at the place, it was a nice house. Easily one of, if not the, biggest house in Derry. 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, 2 lounges and a kitchen. It also had a huge garden leading onto the footpath that lead to the quarry, which was great in the summer. They'd probably take Eddie there tomorrow. That'd be fun- Richie should ask the others later.

Everyone sits at their usual seat and Eddie takes the empty seat between Beverly and Mike- there are also two extra chairs set out for the social workers. Mrs.H brings everyone their food before sitting down with her serving, "So Eddie- how are you enjoying it here?" She shows a warm smile to Eddie, the same smile she wears almost all day every day. She really is great, Arlene. She's the type of person everyone deserves as a mother.

"Uhh... It's nice," was all Eddie said. Richie could tell he didn't really know what to say- but did anyone after moving into a new house with a bunch of strangers.

"Yeah, that's good," Mrs.Smith added, Richie never liked Mrs.Smith. She always sounded condescending and like she felt bad for all of them, which could get annoying.

"Everyone's- I mean, you're all nice," Eddie smiled but it looked slightly forced. It's fine though- later in their room Richie will check to see if Eddie's okay. Eddie might not know it yet, but Richie and him are going to be best friends. They have to be- they're sharing a room after all.

Normally dinner wasn't awkward at all, everyone just chatted and told stories about their day or whatever, but today with Mrs.Smith and Mr.Darrens just quizzing Eddie on how he was dong it felt weird. Normally Bill and Mike would tell everyone how they got a new high score on some game or Stan would tell the group about a bird he saw. But today it was just Mrs.Smith being annoying.

Eventually dinner was over and once everyone had done their dishes they were allowed to go and do their own thing- they were all planning on watching something in the lounge- they just got a bunch of new beanbags and some airbeds for in there. It didn't sound like a lot, but it was great. They could all bring their blankets and pillows down and just lay around and eat snacks- it was summer so sooner rather than later everyone was out from under the blankets, but the idea was fun. Beverly finished her dishes first and was instantly off to get in her pajamas and get her things. Next was Mike, Stan, Bill, Ben and then Richie. Once he finished and went to leave the room he heard Mrs.Smith say to Eds, "Eddie, I think we should talk before Mr.Darrens and I go, okay?"

Richie was nosy and couldn't help but stand at the top of the stairs listening, the only time social workers normally spoke to them just one on one was in meetings, "You're settling in okay yes? Without anyone else being here, you like it right?"

There was a moment of silence before Eddie replied, "Everyone's nice but... I know I'm not meant to be here," that confused Richie a bit- what did he mean? Eds was confused with some other Eddie and brought here by mistake, "My mom, she's not how you think she is. she's going to be worried that I'm not there. My medication, appointments- I need to go back home."

"Eddie, I know you don't believe us, but you have to stay here. I heard you're sharing with Richie, correct? He's a bit loud but he's a lovely boy, okay? Just give it a chance."

Richie couldn't help but smile at Mrs.Smith's description of him- she was still a bitch but that earned her some points. Eddie agreed with her before Mrs.Smith and Mr.Darrens said their goodbyes, Richie heard footsteps down the hall and quickly ran up the rest of the stairs and to his room so they didn't see him listening in. Richie quickly grabbed a pajama top and some sweatpants out the pile on his floor and put them on before getting a blanket, pillow and his phone from where it was charging. Just as he was about to leave Eddie walked in, looking anxious as ever.

"Ready for the film Eds?" Richie asked enthusiastically.

"I might skip it and just go to bed," Eddie replied, not even looking at Richie. 

"You can't skip Monday movie night Eddie Spaghetti- it's the best night of the week!"

"Don't call me that, just go and watch it with the others, I'm fine here."

Richie wasn't going to leave Eddie- nope. Everyone watched movies together because it was fun, Eddie shouldn't just be left by himself up here sulking. Richie needed to show him it was fun here, "Well Eds- if you're not going then I'm going to have to stay here as well!"

Eddie looked up at Richie confused, "Why would you stay up here?"

"Keep you company. It's hard moving in here y'know, thought maybe you could use a friend. Which we all are by the way- friends.When you move here you're automatically in the losers club."

Eddie smiled his first genuine smile since leaving his house which made Richie slightly proud, "What's the losers club?"

"Us! Me, Bev, Billy Boy, Stan the Man, Haystack, Mikey and now Eddie Spaghetti. Come on, movie night's fun. We have popcorn and candy and just lay around in the lounge together."

Somehow Eddie agreed, he grabbed the blanket Ben left on his bed as well as a pillow- he was already in comfy shorts and shirt, so he didn't bother getting in his pajamas, so instead he just took his fanny pack off before following Richie downstairs. Richie lead him down the stairs and to the left, opposite to how they got to the kitchen earler. The house was really beautiful, through the doorway was another hall- slightly smaller this time and in the room at the end everyone could be heard talking. The room before the lounge was a similar room ,but it was set up as a bedroom that Eddie could only imagine as Arlene's.

When Richie and Eddie made it into the room Beverly joking cheered and lightly shoved Bill, letting him know to start the movie. Richie jumped on the beanbag between Beverly and Stan, knocking over a bowl of popcorn in the process. He looked up at Eddie, still standing there like a lemon, like he had earlier in their room. The beanbags they got were huge- two people could easily fit on them, and as Eddie clearly wasn't coming in without some encouragement Richie shuffled up closer to Stan and tapped his hand loudly on the beanbag, "Here Eds!" Eddie looked at him weirdly but complied anyways, carefully stepping between feet and bowls of popcorn before squeezing between Richie and Bev, blanket wrapped over his shoulders adorably.

The movies were good, they'd seen them before, but there weren't many DVDs in the house they hadn't seen before- so it was fine. They watched Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain America: Civil War and Spider-man Homecoming, because who doesn't love superheroes? Or Tom Holland and Chris Hemsworth? Eddie had very clearly relaxed a lot since he got here, which was good. Richie hated people feeling awkward or sad- it made him feel awkward and sad too. Richie was like that though- he'd just reflect other people's moods. It was annoying, but he likes to think it means he has lots of empathy and shit.

Just as Homecoming is finishing, Mrs.H comes in to tell them all they should clean up, brush their teeth and head to bed- so that's what they do. It didn't take too long. Teeth came first- Richie, Bill, Stan and now Eddie used the downstairs bathroom and Mike, Ben and Bev went to the upstairs one. Then, as they finished they went back to the lounge to gather their blankets and head to bed. Eddie stuck close to Richie- Richie assumed Eds liked everyone- well it was obvious he liked everyone, he spoke to them and allowed himself to have more fun during the movies- but he was shy. And if he wanted to stay with Richie, well, Richie wasn't complaining.

Richie and Eddie got to their room at 1.30 and Richie instantly collapsed on his bed, forgetting completely about the starburst wrappers everywhere and instantly regretting laying down as they poked in his back. He sat up to brush them on the floor as he saw Eddie open his fanny pack and take out various pills, "What're they for Eds?"

Eddie looked up at Richie then back at his pill, before looking at Richie again, "They're my medication."

Richie didn't know Eddie was ill, he didn't seem ill, "Oh- what for?"

"I don't know- my ma always told me I needed to take them. And I trust her."

Richie was confused at that, if his mom was caring and made sure he took his medicine and everything why was he here, "If you don't mind me asking Eds... Why are you here?"

Eddie went silent for a moment before looking back at his pill. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water from a bottle in his bag before looking at Richie again, "I don't know. I told them my mom was good but they said she was hurting me and lied to me. But they're wrong... My ma, she's nice. She loves me. I know it."

That didn't really clear things up for Richie, maybe Eddie's mom was ill- like Mike's granddad, but Eddie didn't want to talk about it. That made sense, "Oh, well... We like you here. You're pretty chill Eddie Spaghetti."

"Don't call me that," Eddie said as he tried to hide the smile creeping onto his face. Richie watched him as he bagged up his pills in his fanny pack and put the fanny pack by his rucksack. The light switch was near Richie's bed so he stayed sat up at the end of his bed before Eddie made his way into bed, once Eddie had made himself comfy Richie turned off the light and fell backwards himself.

"Night Eds."

"Night Richie."


	3. Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick question; please answer so I can plan this properly aha; would you rather I do mainly chapters from Richie and Eddie's 'pov' (it's not really their pov, just third person describing their thoughts) and then a few of the other losers dotted in the mix- so like 1 or 2 out of 6 chapters were other losers OR would you rather it be completely random/equal- so every loser would have a similar amount of chapters? This would also then effect how reddie focused this is- obviously it's a reddie story but if I had more Stan and Bill chapters, for instance, I could include more Stenbrough too :)
> 
> So yeah, basically; mainly R&E or equal balance of everyone
> 
> (fyi; I'll definitely give everyone a chapter near the start to introduce them and shit)

Stan woke up at 7.00, like he would every morning. His alarm clock had been set like it pretty much since he moved here. If he got up too late or too early it threw the whole day off. he woke up at 7.00, had breakfast at 8.00 with the others, lunch was at 1.00 and dinner was at 6.00. As soon as Stan woke up he had to shower so he'd be clean. After his shower he would brush his teeth and get dressed- he had his coats and shirts in his wardrobe; coats on the left side and shirts on the right- going from dark blue to light blue to grey then white). Then in the drawers next to the wardrobe were Stan's underwear and socks in the top drawer, trousers and jeans in the middle drawer and pajamas in the bottom drawer. His belts lived in the box at the bottom of his wardrobe. Once Stan was dressed and ready he had to make sure the room was clean- meaning he would make his bed perfectly, if there were any creases or folds it made the whole room look messy and then he'd have to make it again until it looked right. He'd have to make sure his notebooks, pens and laptop were in the right place on his desk and the rug was laid out perfectly on the floor. He'd also have to check for dust on the desk, if dust came up on his finger he'd have to wash his hands, take everything off the desk, dust and then put everything back perfectly. Once him and his room were both clean and it was 8.00 he could make his way downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone had their own seat at the table. Arlene and Beverly sat opposite each other closest to the door. Next to Arlene was Ben, then Stan and Richie. Bill was opposite Richie and Mike was next to him. Last night Eddie sat in the seat between Mike and Beverly- it used to annoy Stan that there was a gap, and then to annoy him more, Beverly refused to move. But now Eddie filled the gap meaning the table was full and it looked neat. When Stan got downstairs Bill was already at the table, writing something (probably a story) in his notebook he brings everywhere. Stan liked Bill, a lot. He had nice hair and a symmetrical face. He also dressed nicely, Stan's favorite was the red flannel Bill had on yesterday with his blue jeans.

Stan sat at his seat diagonal from Bill. Arlene was also in the kitchen making toast, eggs and bacon. Stan didn't like bacon, he didn't like meat in general- but he wasn't vegetarian. Chicken and fish could taste nice- and sometimes burgers and hot-dogs were good. But generally speaking, meat wasn't very nice.

"Morning Stan," Arlene chimed- Stan liked Arlene too. He liked everything about this place, it's all he really knew though. He knew Arlene wasn't his mom- obviously. That's why he didn't call her mom. He did have a mom, and a dad, but they didn't want Stan. He didn't know why, or understand why. But he was here and it was nice here. And Arlene wanted him.

"Morning," Stan smiled at Arlene before looking back at Bill, "What are you writing?"

Bill looked up from his notebook and Stan could see the page more clearly. Bill had really neat handwriting, Stan decided. He'd seen it before, but it'd gotten neater recently, "A story- I don't know where to take it though," Bill smiled back at Stan, he had a nice smile too. His teeth were perfectly straight and very white.

"That's cool, what's it about?"

"I'm trying to make it scary- like horror. But nothings working."

"Oh- well what do you have so far?"

"Nothing really- I keep writing ideas and nothings working. Like, it just turns out boring."

Before the two could carry on their conversation Arlene interrupted, "Can you two help me set the table? Breakfast's ready and I need to get the others out of bed."

Stan and Bill agreed and Arlene disappeared into the hall. Bill closed his notebook, after tucking the loose pieces of paper he also stored in there back in neatly. He was about half way through the book, Stan assumed it was filled with various story ideas and plans. He wanted to read one of Bill's stories- but Bill said they were bad and Stan wouldn't like them anyways. Stan didn't believe Bill.

Arlene reappeared about 10 minutes later- Bill and Stan had set out napkins, forks, knives, plates and glasses for everyone as well as two jugs (one of orange juice and one of water) in the middle of the table. Arlene started serving up everyone's plates and by the time she was done everyone was downstairs except Richie and Eddie. Mike and Ben had both gotten dressed and looked slightly presentable, Beverly on the other hand was still in her dressing gown, orange hair messily sticking out of every direction on her head and she still looked half asleep. The look fit her well, weirdly. Stan couldn't imagine getting up and eating without showering and getting dressed.

"Where's Richie and Eddie? We can't start eating until they're here," Stan pointed out.

"Sure we can," Beverly disagreed- shoving a fork-full of eggs and bacon in her mouth.

"But we shouldn't," Stan pointed out, "It's nice to wait for everyone."

"Where are they anyways?" Bill asked, looking to the door.

"I think I heard them arguing before I came down, but I wasn't really paying attention," Mike said.

"They seemed fine when I went in there, I'll be right back," Arlene sounded confused, but got up to go find Richie and Eddie.

Everyone started eating- except Stan and Bill- which was annoying. It wasn't polite to eat without everyone there, but when Stan pointed it out he was just ignored. Bill smiled at him though, which was nice. At least Bill listened.

Another 5 minutes went by before Arlene returned- with a tired but happy looking Richie and an annoyed and slightly flustered looking Eddie. The two were complete opposites- physically Richie was far taller and held himself differently. But as they came down- Eddie was dressed and had his fanny pack on again, and he had clearly brushed his hair. Richie, on the other hand, was in his sweatpants and pajama shirt- with a ridiculously big hole under his neck. His hair was everywhere and his glasses were sitting far too wonky on his face. Richie was also smiling way too much. The two sat down in their seats and Stan and Bill finally started eating. It wasn't long before Beverly started telling everyone about how they needed to give Eddie a proper tour of the area today, going off on tangents about the quarry or the barrens. Everyone agreed, pointing out other things about Derry and places they went. Stan was in the middle of telling Eddie about how there's lots of birds in the park when Eddie interrupted them all, "that sounds great guys, really. But I can't really do those things, I have allergies and stuff."

No one really knew how to reply, what were they meant to do if Eddie couldn't go out with them? That would mean they either stayed at home too or not all of them would leave, which would ruin how they did things. They had to do it together for it to work. After a couple moments of silence Arlene spoke up, "Eddie, you'll be fine going outside," she spoke sweetly- as if Eddie was a small child, "you're allergies... You'll be fine, okay?" She smiled at the short boy, but Eddie was clearly having none of it.

"I can't go outside. I've never been able to, Ma says I need to stay safe."

"Eddie," Arlene looked at Eddie a bit, everyone else just watching the conversation, "we went through this yesterday."

"You're lying to me," Eddie spluttered- Stan thought he looked confused and angry, he didn't understand why though, "You're all lying to me and trying to turn me against my mom. Just like she said you would! You're all trying to hurt me!" And with that Eddie got up from the table and ran off, presumably up to his and Richie's room. Everyone else seemed confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Beverly asked a bit too bluntly, Stan glared at her- trying to tell her you can't just ask 'what's wrong' with someone. She didn't seem to notice.

"He's anxious as shit," Richie answered, it was the first time he'd spoken since coming downstairs.

"Richie- language," Arlene looked at Richie slightly annoyed, but she very clearly wasn't that annoyed, "he just misses his mom, Beverly. I can't tell you anything though- you know that."

Beverly groaned in response, obviously curious as to why Eddie was here.

"Has he told you anything Rich?" Mike asked, "I swear you two were arguing this morning."

"Yeah- he couldn't find his stupid fanny pack and blamed me for it disappearing before freaking out about some medication. Then he found it under his bed but was still annoyed."

"Did he tell you what his medication was for?" Beverly asked Richie.

"Beverly, stop asking questions. If Eddie told Richie anything it was for Richie to know- not all of you."

"Whatever," Beverly groaned.

Eventually everyone finished and were able to do their dishes before going off to do their own thing. Normally they'd just stay upstairs or in the lounge and then go out after lunch, they wanted to go to the quarry today. But if Eddie wasn't coming they might not be able to go. It wouldn't be fair to leave Eddie all by himself, especially as he was new and clearly very nervous. Richie raced to do his dishes first- and he did an awful job of them; just dunking them under the water and lightly rubbing off the obvious crumbs and pieces of food with the cloth. He didn't even rinse the plate off after he finished- and instead just put the soapy plate in the dish rack before running off, probably after Eddie. Or he just didn't want to be in the kitchen, but it was probably after Eddie.

Stan was the second to last to clean his plate, just before Bill. Stan, unlike Richie, had to make the plate was perfectly clean and rinsed off- otherwise it would still be dirty the next time someone ate off it. Now that he knew Richie didn't wash his plate properly for the next few meals he'd have to check his plate before eating more carefully than usual. Stan scrubbed each side of his plate twice, before rinsing it off and cleaning it again just to make sure it was perfect. He then put just as much care into washing his knife and fork too, before finally washing his hands. He stepped away from the sink, allowing Bill to wash his dishes.

"H-how can I m-make a st-st-story scary?" Bill asked out of nowhere, as Stan was about to go back to his room. He needed to make sure everything was still clean.

Stan didn't know how to answer, he wasn't good with stories, or anything that creative. He liked learning things and thinking logically, not making up things. But he'd try to help Bill- he liked Bill, "I don't know- I'm not good with that stuff. Maybe a good villain or something? Like Freddie Krueger, someone memorable."

"I j-just c-c-can't think of anything or-original- it's l-l-like everything's b-been d-done before."

"You could just do a cliché\- like something paranormal?"

"B-but clichés are b-boring. Never m-mind- it d-doesn't r-really m-matter. I'll g-go play v-video g-games with M-m-mike, wanna j-join?"

Stan thought about it for a second, he rarely played games with Bill and Mike. He didn't really see the fun in them, but he may as well- there's nothing else to do, "Sure."

When Bill finished his dishes the two boys left the kitchen, Arlene was dusting in the living room and as they neared the stairs they saw Richie just sitting at the bottom of them, Bill and Stan looked at him confusingly and they didn't even have to ask anything before Richie just stated, "Short-stuff locked me out the room."

"Oh, d-do y-you know w-w-why?"

"He's pissed off because he thinks everyone's lying to him- wouldn't let me in when I was just trying to help."

"Y-you c-can c-come t-to my r-room," Bill offered, "We're going t-t-to play on w-whatever c-console M-mike has o-on."

"Even Stan?" Richie asked looking up at Stan, knowing he wasn't a big fan of games, but then again, neither was Richie.

"Yeah," Stan said, "may as well- maybe if we're all in there Eddie will come speak to us."

"That's an idea," Richie agreed. He seemed skeptical, but Stan could tell Richie was trying to befriend the small, angry boy- so suggesting it might make him feel better.

 The three boys went upstairs, all the bedroom doors were open, as usual. Stan would sometimes shut his- but that was mainly to stop Bev coming in and being annoying. The majority of the time they all just left their doors open and would either all stay in one room or be in small groups in various rooms. Ben and Beverly were clearly in Bev's room- Stan could hear them playing music and taking loudly. Then they'd be in Bill and Mike's room playing games. The one door that wasn't open (and probably locked) was Richie and now Eddie's room. Stan felt bad for Eddie, he clearly didn't like it here, but he also felt bad for Richie- Richie was only trying to be nice and now he's locked out of his own room. Hopefully Eddie talks to them soon, otherwise it would be weird and awkward.

None of them bothered to check on Eddie, knowing they'd just get rejected- and just went into where Mike was playing some shooting game on the PS4, there were only 2 controllers- meaning they'd have to take turns, but it would be fine. It meant they could team up, Richie with Mike and Bill with Stan. The first time they played in teams Bill and Mike went together- but they constantly won everything because they only ever seemed to play video games. So, after that Richie went with Mike and Stan went with Bill.


	4. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think for this story I'm going to try to give everyone a chapter near the start and then the chapters will just be completely random- but hopefully in a way that works. For instance, I have the basic story planned out and originally this chapter was going to be either Ben or Bill's introduction, but I think it makes more sense to be Richie's pov, so I'm giving it to Richie. So they'll all have chapters and stuff but there's not going to be a set pattern :)

After breakfast Richie rushed upstairs, he wanted to make sure Eddie was okay. Well- Eddie obviously wasn't okay, and Richie wanted to help. Richie hated seeing people sad, and Eddie clearly was sad about something. Moving in a place like this is hard. It's like trading families- obviously in the long run it's better, everyone's moved in here for a reason, but it's hard to get used to. Eddie probably had an ill parent- he hadn't mentioned his dad, so it was either so bad he didn't want to talk about it or his dad wasn't really in the picture. But the way Eds told Richie about his mom, she seemed nice and caring. And Eddie really, really missed her. So she was probably ill or not able to take care of him, which would also explain why Eddie's so sad.

Richie and Eddie's room was the only one with a closed door, and when Richie tried to open it he realized Eddie had also locked it, "Eds?" Richie wanted Eddie to let him in. He needed to make sure Eddie was alright, it wouldn't be fair to just leave him by himself and go have fun with the  others. That wouldn't make Eddie any more likely to join them. Eddie didn't reply to Richie, so Richie knocked on the door and asked again, "Eds? Can I come in?"

"You're just as bad as all of them," was Eddie's reply. He sounded really fucking upset, and Richie had no clue what he was on about.

"What do you mean? Eds- it's my room too. I just want to make sure you're okay," Richie tried sounding reassuring without sounding condescending- he didn't know if he managed to pull it off.

"Just leave me alone- you're all lying to me," That hurt. Richie was only trying to help, and he could tell Eddie needed it, even if Eddie wasn't admitting it himself. But he listened to Eds and wandered back down the hall to the stairs. Ben and Beverly were together in Bev's room- listening to shitty music on the speaker Beverly got for her birthday. Normally after breakfast Richie would just hang out in his room by himself until lunch- and then either go out with the losers or just carry on with whatever he was doing before lunch. Maybe roommates weren't as good as he thought they were- but Bill and Mike were fine with each other's company and wouldn't lock each other out. Maybe Eddie just needed to get used to everything.

Richie decided to just sit on the stairs for a second to think things through- he could always just sit in the lounge, but all his stuff was in his room that he was locked out of. He could try talking to Eddie again? But if he pushed it too much Eddie wouldn't want to talk to him at all. Richie's thoughts were interrupted with Bill and Stan getting to the bottom of the stairs, where he was sitting. They seemed confused on why he was just sitting there so he just stated bluntly, "Short-stuff locked me out the room."

"Oh, d-do y-you know w-w-why?"

"He's pissed off because he thinks everyone's lying to him- wouldn't let me in when I was just trying to help."

"Y-you c-can c-come t-to my r-room," Bill offered, "We're going t-t-to play on w-whatever c-console M-mike has o-on."

"Even Stan?" Richie asked looking up at Stan, knowing he wasn't a big fan of games, but then again, neither was Richie.

"Yeah," Stan said, "may as well- maybe if we're all in there Eddie will come speak to us."

"That's an idea," Richie agreed. He was skeptical, considering Eddie had just claimed they were all lying to him- but it was worth a shot.

The three boys went upstairs and straight to Bill and Mike's room- none of them bothered asking Eddie if he wanted to join them, knowing Eddie either wouldn't reply or tell them to go away. Richie did stop to look at his bedroom door though, before walking into Bill's room. He only looked in the direction of his room for a second, hoping that for whatever reason Eddie would change his mind and open the door and talk to them all. Unsurprisingly, the door stayed shut so Richie just followed Bill and Stan into the room. Mike was playing some first-person shooter game, and smiled as they all came in. It was rare for both Stan and Richie to join them when playing video games, but when they did it could get really fun. They'd always have to team up, as there were only two controllers. The teams didn't actually mean anything in game- but it made the four boys very competitive none the less. Richie always went with Mike- which was good. Mike was a fucking master at video games, and would almost always get a high score. Bill was good too- not quite as good as Mike was, but he was far superior to Stan and Richie. Stan and Richie were just as useless as each other, both got confused with the controls and which game was which, but in a way that added to the fun. Their inexperience would often annoy their partners, causing some pretty funny reactions from Mike and Bill.

"Do you know why Eddie's so nervous, Rich?" Mike asked in the middle of a round him and Bill were playing, Richie and Stan were just watching and it had pretty much been silent since they all started playing- besides cheers when someone won and the occasional 'your turn' and 'thanks' when switching goes.

"I don't know," Richie started. Should he tell them what Eddie's told him? What has Eddie told him? Not much- and if they all knew they could all try to help Eddie, "he says his mom's nice and he shouldn't be here. I recon she's ill."

"Oh, th-that's s-s-sad, m-maybe y-y-you could t-t-talk to h-him, M-Mike?"

"That'd be nice, if you didn't mind obviously," Stan agreed.

"And if Eddie let you speak to him." Richie added.

"Maybe, I don't know. It's not something you can really just bring up, y'know? Does he not have a dad then Rich," Mike asked.

"Not that he's mentioned- he just says his mom loves him and she'd miss him at home."

"S-s-so she's h-home?"

"I have no clue Bill, I've hardly spoken to the kid."

"He stuck pretty close to you last night," Stan pointed out.

"Doesn't mean he spoke to me."

"H-h-he probably j-just n-needs t-time, I'm s-s-sure he'll open u-up."

"I hope so," Richie sighed. He really did want Eddie to open up- Eds seemed nice. And it would get very awkward extremely quickly if Eddie kept locking Richie out their room.

It wasn't long before it got to 1.00 and Stan said he had to go downstairs for lunch, as it was in the middle of Stan and Richie's turn playing they all decided to just go down with Stan. They'd normally have lunch right after Stan went down anyways- Arlene would see Stan go downstairs and call the others down not long after. As they made their way out of Bill and Mike's room and passed by Beverly's room Ben and Bev joined them, knowing they'd just be called down in a minute if they waited. Richie looked back to his door, thinking maybe Eddie would hear them discussing lunch and think to come too. He didn't. The door stayed firmly shut- and most likely still locked.

Arlene obviously heard them all coming downstairs as she was making her way out the living room as they came down. They all made their way into the kitchen and started getting out their plates- they'd always make their own lunch. The fridge was filled with tons of sandwich fillers and they had a huge box of different types of chips in one of the cupboards. Last year Arlene also bought these huge jars to keep chocolate bars and cookies in, so once everyone had their sandwich, chips and a fruit they had either a chocolate bar or two cookies. The meals were always very organised- but it made everything a lot easier, with seven (now eight) people in the same house it saves a lot of time planning out a weekly 'menu' for dinners and having breakfast and lunch planned out to a strict routine.

They were all getting their things and heading to their seats when Arlene asked where Eddie was, Richie assumed he would have headed down after hearing them all go downstairs and start making lunch, "I'll go get him," Richie offered and before anyone could object (not that they would) he ran out the kitchen. He did still want to talk to Eddie, so maybe he could have a quick conversation with him before they went to make lunch. The one thing Richie knew was that if they ignored Eddie he wouldn't come to them naturally- so Richie wouldn't push it but he would check to make sure Eddie was okay at any given opportunity. Maybe if he checked on Eds enough Eddie would start to trust him, with trust came friendship and if Eddie and Richie became friends Eddie could also befriend the others- which was the goal here.

Richie got to his door and knocked on it, in the same quiet way he had earlier before getting rejected, "Eddie- it's lunch."

There was silence for a second, and then a bit of movement, then the door was unlocked and opened ever so slightly- only showing Eddie's face. He looked sad- like really fucking sad- red, puffy eye sad. That wasn't good.

"Eds? You okay?"

Eddie stood there, just looking at Richie for a second before mumbling, "I can't eat lunch, ma said I was gaining too much weight. And... My medication, it's- I can't eat without taking it"

Now that didn't make sense- Eddie was a fucking stick- and he had his medication, "Eds, you have to eat, come on- everyone's waiting. And Stan won't start until you're there."

"You're lying to me, I can't eat. I know I can't," Now Eddie was breathing quicker- and heavier. It reminded Richie of when Stan would freak out about something, but slightly different. Eddie went to shut the door again but Richie was quickly able to shove his foot in the doorway- thankfully Eddie wasn't that strong, and the force didn't hurt his foot that much.

"Eddie- I wouldn't lie to you. Can I come in for a second?"

Eddie looked at Richie's foot and back to Richie a few times before sighing and opening the door, he was still breathing heavily too- which worried Richie. The room was just as it was this morning, except some of Richie's drawings from the desk were moved to Eddie's bed- meaning he was looking at them, which was sweet. And the contents of Eddie's fanny pack were laid out on the floor- he had a box separated into sections filled with various pills, two inhalers and a mini first aid it.

"What's wrong with your medication then? You said you can't eat without taking it, but it's here...?"

Eddie sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his medicine- Richie decided to sit next to him, "I'm... It's running out. I'm not meant to eat lunch- but even if I did I'd have to take my pills because I take them with my meals, and then I'd run out quicker."

"Don't you just have a prescription though?" Richie thought that's how this shit worked- when you ran out you got a new set.

"Mrs. Smith, Mr. Darrens and Arlene said I don't need them," Eddie's breathing was really off now- and he had to grab an inhaler to calm it before continuing, "They took me away from my mom and then told me I don't need my medicine. But I do- I trust my mom. She's the only person who loves me."

"Have you asked Arlene? If you needed them it would have been like sent over with all your information."

"She said she can't get me any. But I need them Richie, what happens when I run out? What will I do?"

"Eddie- Eds- calm down. Okay? I'll help you figure it out," Richie didn't know how he'd help- but he would. Eddie was definitely very confusing- if he needed medicine Arlene wouldn't tell him no. And as awful as the social workers can be, their job was to keep them safe. So denying someone medicine they needed didn't seem very in character.

"How can you help?! You're trying to get me to eat- you're just as bad as them!" Eddie was getting louder now, and starting to cry slightly. Poor kid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- you need to eat Eds. You hardly ate this morning and everyone's waiting. I'm not lying to you, I want to be your friend, I'm trying to be your friend."

"Richie- I can't eat lunch, it's bad for me," Eddie was crying more now and clearly having some form of panic attack. Richie had no clue what to do.

"should I get Arlene?" Richie asked, she'd probably know what to do.

"No! She's bad. she's trying to replace my mom and hurt me."

"Eds- look. Just calm down okay, here," Richie picked up one of the inhalers from the floor and handed it to Eddie, assuming it would help. It did- slightly, before asking, "Why did they take you away from your mom?"

Eddie looked at him for a second- he looked confused, but then again he's looked confused since arriving, "I don't know- we were fine but then the school did something. They interviewed me and then said I was unsafe- it's Mrs. Smith and Mr. Darren's fault, they're trying to hurt me."

Oh. what? So his mom wasn't ill- and obviously doing something wrong as Eddie's old school was involved. Eddie's more complicated than Richie thought, "Eddie- I will help you figure all this out. I promise- but please just eat some lunch, you don't have to eat much, just a bag of chips? Can you do that?"

"But my medication," Eddie still didn't look convinced.

"I'll help you figure that out later, okay? Do you take them with the food, before or after?"

"Before," Eddie was still barely mumbling.

Eddie's water bottle from the previous night was next to Richie, so Richie picked it up and gave it to Eddie, "Take the ones you need, then come eat some chips. I'll talk to Arlene for you after lunch? Maybe she'll listen to me?"

Richie somehow managed to convince Eddie to take his medication and come downstairs. Eddie's cheeks were still slightly wet from his tears so before they left the room Richie pulled the sleeve of his hoodie over his hand and wiped Eddie's face a bit, holding Eddie's chin in his other hand. Surprisingly, the gesture earned him a smile from the boy, which he wasn't expecting. As they left the room Richie caught a glimpse at the clock that was on the floor outside the bathroom door (it was once on the wall but fell down when Bill shoved Richie into the wall- they were arguing over what movie to watch or something) and it was 1.15, meaning Richie had been talking to Eddie for 15 minutes and everyone, besides Stan and Bill, would be finishing lunch soon. Eddie stuck very close to Richie the whole way down to the kitchen until he sat in his seat. Richie already had his ham and bread out for his sandwich but hadn't gotten chips out yet, he grabbed two bags of cheetos and chucked one of them to Eddie, before sitting down and working on his own lunch.

"Aren't you having a sandwich?" Beverly asked Eddie, she was just as nosy as Richie- which meant talking to her was fun because she knew shit, but it also meant getting questioned by her when she wanted to know more.

Before Eddie got all worked up again Richie stepped in, answering, "He's not hungry- that's all," glaring at Beverly to tell her not to ask more but Richie would give her the basic information later. Richie told Beverly pretty much everything, and she'd tell him shit too. He knew he could tell her things without her spreading it. She was nosy- not a bitch. Well, unless she needed to be a bitch, but bitchy Bev was always on the loser's side.

Lunch went pretty normal after that, everyone talking and just being happy. Even Eddie smiled and laughed a little- he didn't join in though. Once they all finished their main food and washed their dishes everyone went to get a chocolate. Ben offered Eddie one, but Eddie just pointed out some chocolate allergy and stayed stood right next to Richie, who was eating his chocolate bar. Richie swore he saw Arlene frown a bit at mention of Eddie's allergy- but if she did she didn't do it long enough for Richie to be sure. What was up with Eds?

Once everyone finished they went back off to do whatever- they'd probably go out later but for now Bill and Mike went back to play video games, Beverly went into the living room- probably just on her phone and Stan and Ben went to do something, Richie didn't really care. As everyone left Eddie stood right next to Richie, but if Richie was going to talk to Arlene about Eddie- then Eddie couldn't be there, "Do you want me to ask about your prescription?" Richie whispered to Eddie, just after Arlene said bye to the two boys and left the kitchen. Eddie agreed and said he'd go back up to the room, so Richie walked Eds to the stairs before heading to Arlene's room.

The kids weren't allowed to just walk into Arlene's room, they always had to knock. Obviously, being a foster mom or whatever she had confidential and private files or something about them all- and as she worked from home needed an office. So her bedroom served as her room, work space and file-storage-area. This also made it completely off bounds for everyone. Richie knocked on her door and it instantly opened with Arlene smiling at him, "Hi Richie!" she greeted, same kind smile on her face as always.

"Umm, I'm worried about Eddie," Richie didn't know how to word it so just bluntly put it out there.

"What do you mean? Is he not settling in well with you guys?"

"No, no- he is. everyone likes him! It's just... Before lunch he was freaking out about his medication, saying he needed it and you... Wouldn't let him have it. He was crying and everything. He said the social workers, you and me were lying to him- and he missed his mom or something. I told him I'd help him ask you for his medicine, that once you understood he could get it back"

Arlene stopped smiling as Richie told her everything, "Richie," she groaned a bit, clearly not knowing what to say or how to say it, "I'm not meant to tell you about other people. But- look. Just, his prescription isn't... It isn't real."

This confused Richie- it's what Eddie said Arlene had told him. But if it wasn't real why did he have it, "I don't understand."

"Look, his mom convinced him he has all these health issues. That he needs these pills. I shouldn't be telling you this, but, we can't give him a prescription that doesn't exist. He doesn't understand because those pills are all he's ever known."

"So... His mom's not ill?"

"No honey, she isn't. You can't tell the others an of this- okay? I really shouldn't be telling you."

"I won't tell anyone- and so, what's wrong with his mom?"

"Richie- you know I can't answer that."

Richie understood and thanked Arlene anyways, before heading back upstairs. What was he meant to tell Eddie now? Eddie would start freaking out again and get mad at Richie and lock him out the room- but Richie couldn't get him medicine, or make some new fake stuff. How did you even make fake medicine? Or real medicine? About half way up the stairs however, Richie suddenly had an idea. He ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen- quietly taking a plate and a knife. It might not work- but it could work. If the pills weren't real it wouldn't matter how much of each pill Eddie had at a time. Once he got the things he quickly ran back to his room, the door was thankfully unlocked now and when he went in Eddie was on his bed, looking at Richie's drawings again.

"I'm back!" Richie cheered as he came in, Eddie turned and looked confused at the plate and knife.

"What did she say? Can they get my prescription again?"

Richie paused for a second, and sat on the floor next to where the pills were laid out, "She said they can't get it yet, so you'd have to make do with these. But- maybe if we somehow split them they'd last longer?"

Eddie looked at Richie with an annoyed and confused expression, "Then it wouldn't be the right dosage- and it wouldn't work. I can't just change how I do it!"

"Eds, if we split a few of them you can try that- you won't suddenly get really ill okay? It would be slow, and if you started getting more symptoms we could take you to the doctor and you could take full pills again, yeah?"

Eddie didn't look convinced- at all, "But if I had symptoms that would mean I was ill- I can't get ill Richie!"

"Eddie, Eds, look. Just listen okay, I'm trying to help. Split some of the pills in half- and if they work like that then they'll last twice as long."

"I'll try it- but don't break all the pills. In case I do get ill."

Richie didn't know how he kept convincing Eddie that it would all work out- but somehow he did. The pills were actually quite easy to cut in half- they split about a third of Eddie's remaining ones and boxed them all back up. Eddie seemed very skeptical of the idea throughout, but Richie had to keep reminding him that two halves were the same as one whole- so if it didn't work he could just take the pills as two separate halves. Obviously Richie knew the pills would be fine as one half- but if he just came in and told Eddie the prescription was bullshit he wouldn't have Eddie's trust. And he really wanted Eddie's trust.


	5. Beverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the happiest with this chapter but it's not my worst work, idk :/  
> Also- if you've been reading my other fic 'confusion' (if you haven't read it go read it- I'm actually proud of it) I'm working on the final chapter now- I'm trying to end it on a bang I guess and it's taking a while to perfect- so bear with me aha :) xx
> 
> Also I always kind of avoided Beverly in Confusion because I didn't know how to write her, in this I tried to make her quite protective and caring but also nosy and impatient?? I don't know- I think it's kind of inaccurate so please help me in the comments (if you don't mind of course) obviously I'm changing the characters slightly from the canon to add my own small twist, I just don't know if this is working?? This is also why the chapter is literally a third of the length they normally are, like an experimental little one. Oh- and if I'm correct in thinking this is kind of inaccurate and people agree I will probably rewrite this or just delete it and give Beverly a later chapter <3

Beverly was bored as fuck, laying in the living room- with absolutely nothing to do. Normally after lunch everyone would go out to the quarry, barrens or just out in Derry generally. But they couldn't go out without Eddie, and Eddie couldn't go outside. Beverly and Ben were arguing about it earlier- Beverly likes Eddie. Granted, she doesn't know him. But the losers stay together- and if you live in this house you're one of the losers. Beverly had suggested them all showing Eddie around when he moved in- and everyone agreed that they'd have to, it'd be nice to show him around the town and that they liked him and shit. Beverly knows fair well Eddie can go outside- he obviously got here somehow. And who's allergic to everything outside. She figured he was shy or scared- or both. So if they all went out anyways and told him he'd follow anyway- or come later. Although, at breakfast he was very off- claimed everyone was lying to him and 'turning him against his mom'. His mom obviously wasn't the nicest to him, no normal kid says that. But then again, no normal kid lives in this house (except Ben). Ben pointed out that going out without Eddie would be like pretending he didn't exist at all- therefore making him talking to them at all even less likely. Beverly understood his point, but was stubborn. So she carried on arguing.

She could always just ask Richie to convince Eddie to come- out of everyone Eddie's spoken to Richie the most. He spoke to everyone a bit when they watched movies the previous night, and when he arrived. But besides that he's either hidden away or followed Richie like a lost puppy. Thinking about it, Eddie was quite a bit like a lost stray puppy. Tiny, quiet, anxious and seemingly very vulnerable. Beverly would have to look out for him when they went back to school. He'll be the new kid and he's fucking tiny- and a foster kid. Richie would probably tell Beverly what happened to Eddie- if he even knows, they often told each other shit- it meant they could try to help everyone out. When everyone has the amount of problems the losers have- it's useful to find help and comfort in one another.

Beverly moved here when she was 10 or 11- she can't remember exactly. But it was only like three months before Richie got here, which is why they're quite close. They helped each other a lot at the start- who knows where they'd be if they didn't basically move in together. Beverly had been through Hell and back. Richie didn't know most of it, Beverly can't even think about it without having an anxiety or panic or something-attack. And she's not one to make herself vulnerable to others, she likes helping people get through their shit- not digging up and working through her own. But she and Richie were able to talk to each other, his parents were useless and hardly parents at all. Beverly never really knew her mom, but her dad was just... He was Alvin. 

Richie suddenly same bounding through the hall, rushing to the kitchen- snapping Beverly out her thoughts. She sat up on the couch to watch the doorway, she couldn't help being nosy. After a few minutes of looking into the hall and a few noises from the kitchen, Richie reemerged with a plate and a knife. What the fuck was he doing? He was quick to go back upstairs, presumably to his room? Or Bill's room? Beverly was curious, and extremely bored- so she figured she may as well follow to see where Richie was going, she couldn't help being nosy. Beverly got upstairs and saw Richie go in his room before shutting the door- but also saw Bill and Mike playing her favorite game, so she gave up stalking Richie, she'd just ask him later and it was fucking creepy anyways.

She instead went to Bill and Mike's room, leaned on the doorway and stated, "I'm having a go when one of you dies," they looked up and smiled at her for a split second before returning their focus to the game.

"You may as well sit next to Bill then, he's pretty much dead."

"Sh-shut u-up M-m-mike."

Beverly chuckled a bit and, as Mike suggested, sat next to Bill. It wasn't actually that long before Bill did die, causing an 'I told you so' from Mike and a laugh from Beverly.

"Are we going out later then?" Beverly asked as she started playing- still wanting to show Eddie around or at least just go out with a few others.

"I d-don't kn-know, E-Eddie s-s-said he c-can't."

"Yeah, and we normally all go out together. So we couldn't leave him," Mike agreed.

"So we're just never going to go out again? I'm sure the kid can leave the house."

"P-probably, b-b-but w-we don't know th-that. A-and it's only h-his second d-d-day here."

"I'm sure we can convince him a bit later, he just seems really shy and unhappy here. We need to ease him into things Bev."

Beverly sighed, she just wanted Eddie to fit in. Everyone always fit in when they moved here, and if Eddie didn't talk to them but then also shut them out when they tried talking to him they wouldn't get anywhere, "How do we ease him in without talking to him?"

"R-Richie managed t-t-to f-figure i-it out. Th-they've b-been t-t-together s-since after l-lunch."

"Eddie follows Richie around like a lost puppy, it's honestly adorable," Beverly said to the two boys, "I just wish he'd talk to all of us."

"H-he w-will B-B-Bev. J-just it t-time."

"He probably went through a bunch of shit at home that caused him to not trust anyone. We're all a bit fucked up," Mike said- still not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"I just don't want him getting left out, do you think he'll actually open up?"

"E-e-eventually? Y-yeah. N-now? n-n-no."


	6. Ben

Ben was watching TV in his room, no one really knew what to do, after lunch they'd almost always go out- and they were meant to today. But Eddie doesn't want to. Beverly argued they should just go out anyway and Eddie would miraculously follow, it might work, but if it didn't it would just push Eddie further away. And Ben really didn't want it suddenly getting really awkward in the house, where everyone got along except Eddie- who would just hide away in his room. They needed to wait for Eddie to be ready, which would be difficult for Beverly considering how impatient she was. She didn't have bad intentions- far from it really. She just wanted to show Eddie around and make him feel welcome and at home, it's just unlike everyone else who's moved in... Eddie- it's like he doesn't want to be here or know any of them. So it's harder to reach him.

Ben loves all the losers- some people might think it would annoy him, having to share his house and mom with six other people. But it didn't bother him really, Stan's lived with them for as long as Ben can remember- he can't even remember the day Stan moved in, really. And the days the others moved in were like celebrations- even now they celebrate the anniversaries like a second birthday. And it was fun having them all live with him, it was like always being with your best friends. It  _was_ always being with your best friends. Ben loved it- they were a family.

Eddie was different though, everyone who'd moved here prior to him were happy to be here- sure they may have been quiet or awkward at first- but they spoke to everyone else pretty much instantly and tried to get along with the others. Eddie just seemed sick of them for the past day, only occasionally speaking to Richie. In Ben's head, considering Eddie literally hasn't even been here 24 hours, he'll open up in the next couple of days. However, Beverly said if they waited Eddie wouldn't confront them. So they were really stuck- no one wanted Eddie to be left out but Ben didn't want to pressure him into taking to them and hanging out in Derry if he didn't want to, Eddie should come to them naturally, not be forced to.

"Hey Ben," It was Beverly- in his doorway with Mike and Bill, "We got bored of games and want food- you wanna come to the store with us?"

"I thought we agreed on not going out though?" Ben questioned

"W-we aren't g-g-going out, j-just g-getting f-f-food. W-w-we were g-going t-to eat it in the b-backyard."

"If you don't want to come we'll just give you some when we get back- but we're asking everyone," Mike added.

"I'll come as long as this doesn't turn into us forcing Eddie to hang out with us- Beverly."

"D-don't w-worry, we've spoken t-t-to Bev about i-it."

"Just let me get some shoes then," Ben got off his bed and went to his wardrobe where he kept his shoes- he didn't really have many shoes- normally just sticking to his normal, comfortable pair of gym shoes. He made his way over to the other three in his doorway before asking, "So is anyone else coming?"

"We're going to ask everyone, and everyone who wants to come can," Beverly answered.

"I-I'll g-go ask St-Stan," Bill added before rushing off to Stan's room- not even knocking before going in. If anyone else didn't knock it would annoy Stan- but he apparently had a soft spot for Bill. Who didn't to be honest?

Ben, Beverly and Mike went to Richie and Eddie's room, not really expecting them to come. Eddie probably wouldn't want to so Richie would stay with him- it was good Eddie was at least talking to one of them. They got to the door, which was shut- Mike went to knock but before his fist got to the door Beverly just swung it open and jumped in the room and greeted the two boys. Ben and Mike then followed her in, Richie and Eddie were both on Eddie's bed- which was against the wall opposite the door. Richie's side was leaning against the headboard with his back against the wall, sitting cross-legged showing Eddie something on his phone. Eddie's back was against the wall but he was also leaning on Richie. The two looked up as everyone walked in and Eddie was clearly uncomfortable by them all just coming in considering he leaned further into Richie and the smile that was on his face was far less prominent. Richie didn't seem bothered- but why would he be? He's Richie, nothing ever seemed to bother him.

"We're going out to get food," Beverly started, "Bill's asking Stan now. Do you two want to come?"

There was a few moments of silence, Ben found himself looking around the room- there was a plate and knife on the floor. Weird. Richie had his drawings all over the walls and covering the desk- they were good. There were also candy wrappers everywhere, which was really not surprising.

"If Eds doesn't mind going I'll go," Richie said, breaking the silence.

This caused Eddie to look between the three in the doorway and Richie a few times before quietly mumbling, "I'll go."

With that Richie and Eddie got up and made their way to the others, Eddie stayed extremely close to Richie- but progress was progress, Ben hadn't even expected Eddie to answer, let alone come with. Beverly seemed ecstatic that Eddie was coming with- her smile was bigger then it had been in weeks and she gave Ben a look of 'I told you so' but it was fine. When they went out into the hall Bill and Stan were just coming out too- meaning they were all going. Ben swore as Bill and Stan left Stan's room he saw their hands together for a second- but before he could question it Bill was walking over to them. Stan was smiling more than usual too, weird.

"E-Eddie! Y-you're c-c-coming!" Bill said as he raised his hand to high five Eddie, who was still glued to Richie's side.

Eddie hesitantly high fived back as everyone made their way to the stairs. Beverly had volunteered to pay for the snacks on her card, and she'd be willing to spend $15, which Ben though was a lot- but he wouldn't question it. They walked out the front door, after Mike shouted to Arlene they were going out and as they left Richie swung his arm around Eddie's shoulders. Ben liked that Eddie at least had Richie- it was good he found someone he could happily talk to, if he didn't talk to Richie god knows how they'd get him to talk to the group. Ben could tell Richie liked Eddie too- Richie liked everyone and could get along with anyone, but he clearly really wanted to befriend Eddie. Ben could see why, despite being very anxious and clearly hard to talk to, Eddie seemed like he'd be really nice. Obviously Ben didn't know for sure, but Eddie just gave off a vibe- Ben could tell he was nice. And like Richie, hoped to befriend him eventually.

"So, are you ready for your tour of Derry Eds?" Richie asked.

"Don't call me that- it's annoying."

"And he speaks," Beverly interrupts, "So how you liking it here Eddie?"

"Bev..." Richie said, clearly annoyed at the question but Beverly didn't seem to notice- or just chose not to.

"Uhh," Eddie started, "It's alright. I just miss home, and mom."

"Don't worry- everyone does at first," Mike reasoned, "I hated it at first but now I couldn't imagine life outside of Derry or without this lot."

"Really?" Eddie asked, seeming shocked.

"Well think, we're all here for something. We're all meant to be here," Mike answered.

"I don't think I should be here though. I know I shouldn't be- it's a mistake," this confused Ben- he knew how this worked, after all the conversations with his mom. Someone contacts social services about a child, that child then gets meetings and if those pull up any issues there's investigations and if they go badly the child's taken away and put somewhere like here. Mistakes don't happen.

"What happened," Beverly asked- yet again having no filter.

Eddie didn't reply, just sunk into Richie more, like he was trying to hide. Richie looked at Eddie slightly confused for a second but kept his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. It was sweet, in a weird and slightly awkward way. No one really talked until they got to the store, which wasn't that bad as it was only a 7 minute walk from the house. When they got to the store Beverly and Mike rushed inside and straight to the snack section, it was only a tiny corner store so there was no need to rush- but it's Beverly and Mike. The others made their way over and instantly they were disputing over what food to get,

"B-but chocolates are f-f-far b-better th-than c-candies."

"Are you insane Billy-Boy? Startbursts and Skittles for the win!"

"Why don't we get a bag of both," Stan suggested.

"Because no one in their right mind prefers chocolates," Richie argued.

"They are both delicious," Mike pointed out.

"Exactly- and I'm paying. Let's see, Richie likes Starburts and Bill's favorites are Reese's Pieces- so I'll grab a bag of each- okay?" Beverly grabbed one of each before looking more at the range of food.

"How about some chips?" Mike asked, "We'll feel sick if we just each chocolate and candy."

"We'll feel sick either way," Stan pointed out.

"Well if we're getting chips it's got to be Doritos, right Eds?" Richie skipped over to the Doritos, dragging Eddie with- trying to involve him, and started studying the flavors, "Which ones you like best Eds? Nacho cheese? Cool Ranch? Oh- Poppin' Jalapeno are good!"

"I don't really mind, cool ranch are good though," Eddie replied- very clearly still uncomfortable but more relaxed with Richie.

"Bevvy dear," Richie said a bit too loudly in Ben's opinion, "Can we get some Doritos for my tiny friend here?"

"Sure- chuck me a bag," Beverly handed the stuff she was holding to Mike before opening her arms to catch the bag of Doritos, "and add a bag of nacho cheese while you're at it."

Richie dramatically threw Beverly the two bags of chips and then they went back to discussing what to get. They ended up choosing the Starbursts, Reese's Pieces and Doritos as well as a can of soda each, a bag of Cheetos, Skittles, Hershey's Kisses and some jelly beans. Beverly ended up spending a lot over her budget and when Arlene saw the haul would probably be slightly annoyed. As it was really hot out they were going to eat it in the backyard, normally they would've gone to the quarry but Eddie didn't want to go out- they never bothered asking him again because they didn't want him storming off, especially from the corner store all the way home. There was a pool in the garden, their yard was so big Arlene was able to have one put in- so maybe they'd go swimming in there or something. Normally they would just go to the quarry, but the pool was fun too.

Beverly paid and as they went back outside Ben instantly noticed the group of assholes across the street- he tapped Beverly's shoulder and nodded in their direction. Turns out they also noticed the losers as their heads turned in the group's direction. The losers carried on walking as they tried to ignore Henry Bowers and his dipshit friends however, ignoring Henry Bowers doesn't really achieve much. Especially when you're the losers club. If Ben wasn't fat he might have it easier than the others, as he isn't a care kid- but he's fat. And lives with all the care kids. So, he's a pretty big target too.

"For fuck sake," Richie muttered as he saw Henry, Patrick, Belch and Victor walk over to them, "Eds- just a heads up- these guys are assholes. Ignore them," as Richie said it his arm went back over Eddie's shoulders- except this time he looked far more protective, it was obvious Eddie would be a target. He's a care kid who's wearing a fanny pack and who has the tiniest frame imaginable. Henry could shatter him.

Henry and his little group finally reached the losers, which was just wonderful, "Look who we have here," Henry said- looking each loser over.

"F-fuck off H-h-Henry," Bill spluttered, clearly not wanting to put up with Henry's shit.

Henry just ignored Bill- instead looking over at Eddie (and Richie), "Oh look there's a new little care kid. What- your dad beat you? Mom ignore you? Boo-fucking-hoo."

"Shut the fuck up Henry," Richie defended- Eddie looked scared, honestly. And if Ben could tell he was intimidated by Henry then Henry definitely could.

"What are you two faggots? Look at them hugging each other," Henry looked back at his friends as they all laughed, "Four-eyed-faggot finally found another queer?"

With that Richie removed his arm from Eddie's shoulders and suddenly seemed a lot less confident, "I said shut the  _fuck_ up."

"J-just l-leave us alone H-Henry," Bill added- who didn't even seem slightly intimidated. Ben knew he probably was, but just refused to show it.

"w-w-w-w-w-what'd y-y-you s-s-s-say B-B-Bill?" Henry asked, mocking his stutter.

"He said leave us alone you piece of shit," Stan- of all people- said. Which was extremely out of character and it clearly took everyone by surprise. Stan was standing next to Eddie and Richie, behind the others but as he said it made his way forward next to Bill- face to face with Henry. Everyone was silent for a moment before out of nowhere Henry shoved Stan over, he was obviously quite stupid and couldn't think of anything to say- so just turned to violence. He pushed Stan hard, so he fell completely over and then when Bill crouched down to help him up Henry very easily kicked him over too, so both boys were sat next to each other on the floor.

"You're fucking pathetic," Henry spat at the group before walking off, followed by the other three bullies. Mike and Ben helped Bill and Stan up as Beverly went on a rant about Henry, partially to inform Eddie on them but mainly because she hated them and needed to complain. The way back to the house was pretty much the same as the walk to the store, Richie put his arm on Eddie's shoulders again and Beverly was still ranting about Henry, except Stan and Bill were now a lot closer. Ben couldn't help but look at them, they were close enough that their hands would occasionally brush against each others- and often linger a bit too long for it to be an accident- and they kept looking at each other and just smiling. It was sweet, but Ben was just slightly confused.

When the losers got back home they went straight to the back yard and Beverly dumped the food and drinks out on the grass. They already had outdoor beanbags and blankets out there for them to sit, as it was summer and rarely rained there wasn't much point in packing them away, and even if it did rain the beanbags could be dried easily. Ben instantly grabbed a bag of Doritos- he couldn't help they were his favorites- he opened the bag and took a small handful before putting the bag back in the pile in the middle of the circle they subconsciously sat in. Everyone else did the same with other foods- opening the bag and taking a few of whatever before putting the bag back down. Except Eddie, did he just not eat or something?

"Eddie, you want some Doritos, you chose them," Ben offered.

"I... I shouldn't eat. I can't eat. I've already eaten lunch which was too much," Eddie denied the offer, causing some looks from the other losers.

Richie obviously knew something that Ben and the other losers didn't know- which wasn't really surprising- as he said, "Eds- you can have some chips," he then leaned closer to Eddie to whisper something, Ben couldn't hear it clearly but it sounded like something to do with Eddie's weight.

Eddie looked at Richie, the whole situation was slightly weird to Ben (and probably the others), Eddie seemed extremely lost and unsure but it was like Richie suggesting something made it all make sense to Eddie, and he grabbed about five Doritos before thanking Ben.

They carried on eating for a while after that- it took them a while to get through the food, and they didn't even finish it. They'd put the rest in one of the kitchen cupboards or just keep it out in case they wanted some later. Ben and Bev easily ate the most, which wasn't really surprising- they normally did. Eddie had his few Doritos and a single Starburst that Richie gave him. Maybe he had an eating disorder or something, Ben didn't like thinking about it too much, he's had his fair share of issues with weight- but he couldn't help but think about it- Eddie was tiny. Obviously, that didn't mean anything, but it could. They decided once they finished eating they'd swim in the pool, Eddie said he wasn't going to because it wasn't safe after eating but he'd stay outside with them. So Ben was happy Eddie wasn't ignoring them anymore. Hopefully he'd agree to go out into Derry in the next few days.

 


	7. Eddie

 

Eddie and Richie were in their room, everyone had come upstairs to get changed into their swimming suits. Eddie wasn't going swimming, it was unsafe after eating, but he didn't want to be by himself outside. Richie had been looking for his swimming trunks for the past ten minutes- throwing his clothes around the room like one of those teenage girls in movies. Eddie liked Richie though, a lot. He never allowed himself to befriend of trust anyone, his ma had told him people were just out there to hurt Eddie, he was too delicate and would get hurt. And she was right, people at school treated him awfully- his mom was all he'd need. But now he didn't have her- they took him away from her. The people she always warned him about. Richie was different though, Richie was helping Eddie- and when Richie explained something everything just made sense, like when he suggested splitting Eddie's pills. It was a stupid idea that almost definitely wouldn't work- but when Richie explained it he sounded like a fucking professional. Eddie stuck close to Richie, he was the only one Eddie could slightly trust.

"Found them!" Richie cheered from a pile of clothes, holding up a pair of red swimming trunks, "Are you getting changed Eds? For when it's safe to swim?"

Eddie waited a minute before replying, thinking over what to say, "I can't, it's unsafe to swim and I don't have trunks anyways."

"I could lend you some trunks spaghetti? I'll have an old pair somewhere," Richie threw his red trunks onto his bed before carrying on his search, this time so Eddie could join them all in the pool.

"Richie- it doesn't matter, really."

"Are you sure," Richie looked at Eddie a second before continuing, clearly not sure on if he should continue at all, "Can you not swim or something?"

Eddie could swim, a little. His mom took him to lessons when he was younger so he knew the basics, but he's never went swimming for fun, and probably wouldn't know where to even start, "I know how to- just... I'm not good, I've never really went swimming."

"Well I can help!" Richie happily said, not seeming even slightly weirded out that Eddie couldn't swim.

"How would you help?" Eddie questioned, the idea seemed ridiculous.

"Well you know the basics yeah?"

"Sure," Eddie mumbled.

"Then I'll just like... Hold you if you mess up, or help you to the edge of the pool. Now help me find some trunks for you, I have a pair of green ones that are too small for me."

Eddie joined Richie by the mountain of clothes and started looking for the green trunks, he wasn't convinced Richie's plan would work, but in the roughly 24 hours he'd known Richie he already felt like he could completely trust the tall, lanky boy. Maybe it was how he was constantly adjusting his glasses- pushing them back up his nose because of the heat- and how he was always smiling at Eddie. He just looked trustworthy, and Eddie needed at least one friend, right? His mom wouldn't be too mad when he got home, he could tell her that he was fine because Richie was there to help him through things. Yeah, him mom wouldn't mind Richie.

It surprisingly didn't take long for them to find Richie's green trunks- they were a hideous, bright lime green with royal blue stitching, but Eddie'd wear them. He did want to swim, slightly. Plus if he was actually going to be stuck here for a little while he may as well try to enjoy it right? He wouldn't get too attached, and only really talk to Richie. The others were nice, but people would hurt him. They were all untrustworthy- Arlene was trying to replace his mom and the losers, as they call themselves, were trying to become some family Eddie didn't need. He shouldn't even trust Richie, but Richie was different.

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom," Richie started, "Meet you at the stairs?"

"Sure," Eddie agreed.

Richie scrambled out of the room, clearly happy about something. Eddie didn't understand how Richie always seemed so happy. Obviously, Eddie hadn't known Richie for long- at all. But Richie was just so positive and happy, even earlier when those people- Bill called one of them Henry maybe? How was Richie so fucking calm all the time? Eddie wriggled out of his clothes- down to his underwear. He opted to just put the swimming trunks on over his underwear, it felt weird stripping completely down in such a foreign place. The trunks fit surprisingly well, they weren't too tight or too loose- it's a shame the color was so awful. Eddie looked at himself, it felt weird just being in swimming trunks, he felt weirdly naked- so he grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it back on, it clashed with the trunks but it felt better on.

Richie was already waiting by the stairs, fidgeting impatiently, he should have just gone downstairs and to the pool really, "Eds!" he cheered, happily as ever.

"Don't call me that," Eddie muttered in reply.

Richie looked at Eddie for a second before awkwardly asking, "Still in your shirt?"

"It felt weird just being in the trunks, why does it matter?"

"Oh it doesn't! I didn't mean it like- I don't know, just for me it feels wearing a shirt when swimming."

"How?"

"It just clings to your body weirdly and feels awful when you get out the pool, but keep it on if it makes you feel better! Seriously."

Eddie looked down his body again, and yet again Richie managed to make something so weird to Eddie seem normal as he slipped his shirt off, dropping it in the messy hall.

"I mean, I wasn't telling you that you had to take it off," Eddie noticed Richie looking at him, which made him feel weird so he wrapped his arms around his chest, slightly regretting taking his shirt off.

Richie looked back up at Eddie's face before shouting way too loudly, "Let's go then!" The energized boy ran down the stairs, closely followed by Eddie and as soon as they were down the stairs Richie sprinted to the kitchen and out the back door before somehow running even quicker and launching himself in the pool, splashing everyone.

"R-R-Richie you j-jackass!" Bill shouted, being hit with the most water. Beverly just laughed and pulled herself completely underwater, when she reemerged Eddie thought she looked more like a model than just a normal girl.

Eddie slowly made his way to the poolside, him and Richie had taken about a half hour to find and change into their trunks, so technically it was safe to get in. He wasn't sure how he was meant to get in the pool, there was no way he was jumping in- and there wasn't a visible ladder in. Eddie decided to just sit on the edge and let his legs sit in the water first- arms still firmly wrapped around his waist.

"You coming in Eddie?" Beverly asked, as she splashed Stan with a huge wave of water- causing both Stan and Bill to attack Beverly.

"Here," Richie offered Eddie a hand, Eddie took it, obviously, and let Richie pull him in. When Eddie was fully in the pool he felt himself sink slightly before his feet touched the floor, he still didn't really know what he was doing but kicked his legs slightly out of instinct and it worked slightly, but Richie also pulled him up.

"Just kick your legs," Richie whispered, "I can keep holding your hand too if you want?"

Eddie just nodded at Richie, and grabbed the edge of the pool too. The longer he was in the water the easier keeping himself afloat became, and the more distracted he got by Beverly dunking Ben or Bill and Stan trying to climb on each other's shoulders, the easier it became. He felt himself let go of the edge after a few minutes, but kept a firm grip on Richie's hand, he didn't know why but, it made him feel safer. Eventually though, before checking Eddie was able to keep himself afloat, Richie swam over to Stan and Bill to join in their water fight. Eddie didn't really know what to do, he was in a pool with essentially a bunch of strangers who knew each other better than anyone else. He couldn't just join in, could he? That would be weird.

Suddenly Eddie felt a huge wave of water hit him- and Mike grinning at him not too far away, "Get him Eds!" Richie cheered as he dunked Bill, and without hesitation Eddie was splashing Mike back, then Ben decided he was on Mike's team and came to his defense- splashing Eddie back. Eddie swam away slightly, still trying to splash Mike and Ben When suddenly Richie was jumping in the pool again (apparently Eddie didn't notice him get out the pool) as he jumped n he shouted far too loudly, "I'll save you Spaghetti!" and splashed Ben as soon as he was in the pool. After a few seconds Bill, Stan and Beverly joined in as well and the seven of them carried on until they had to get out for dinner.

Everyone got out the pool and made their way inside, they quickly realized they had all forgotten towels and Stan started freaking out about being late for dinner. Thankfully, Bill was able to calm him down slightly when they all went to dry off. Richie grabbed a hoodie and some pajama shorts before going back to the bathroom, leaving Eddie in their room again. Eddie dried off quickly and got into some clean, dry underwear and some sweatpants but he couldn't find one of his hoodies to save his life, he was rummaging in one of the many clothes piles on the floor- Eddie had been here a day and all his clothes were already mixed up with Richie's all over the floor. Eddie'd probably be mad if Richie wasn't so nice. Eddie could just clean it later, like a favor for Richie as a thank you of sorts as well as doing something to stop Eddie freaking out every time he walked in the room.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, still looking for a hoodie.

"What?" Eddie jumped more than he ever had in his life and looked up to see Richie, his usually curly hair still damp and slightly flattened on his head. He was leaning in the doorway holding his wet swimming trunks and towel.

"Jesus Christ, how long have you been there?" Eddie asked, holding a hand to his chest while looking up at Richie- who was grinning like an idiot.

"I don't know, what're you looking for anyways?"

"A hoodie."

"Here," Richie picked up one of his hoodies and chucked it to Eddie, Eddie caught it but there was no way he was wearing one of Richie's hoodies.

"I'm not wearing one of your hoodies."

"Why not? You wore my swimming trunks, where are they by the way we need to put them in the wash."

"Because I have my own hoodies somewhere, and here," Eddie chucked Richie his towel, trunks and underwear.

"I'll take these down then- just wear my hoodie. I'm hungry and Stan won't let us eat until you're there."

Eddie didn't understand why Richie was so nice to him, especially only after knowing him a day. But he liked Richie, and was glad he had him as a roommate. He put Richie's hoodie on and actually really liked how it sat on his frame, there wasn't a mirror in the room unfortunately, but the hoodie went down to Eddie's mid thigh and the sleeves needed to be rolled up to fit him properly. It felt good. Eddie decided his mom definitely wouldn't mind this- she'd like Richie. He was keeping Eddie safe, and that's all Sonia ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So I just wanted to ask a quick question if anyone wouldn't mind asking;  
> In this fic I don't want Eddie and Richie to get together too quickly, obviously, they've only just met. However, I do want them to act sort of 'coupley' and just very close from the start, like in this chapter where Eddie wears one of Richie's hoodies or before with Richie being generally helpful and kind. I'm just not sure if it's realistic or too quick paced? Please (if you don't mind) leave your opinions below aha x


	8. Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this is suddenly a stenbrough fic??  
> Sorry, I'm a slut for stenbrough and needed to express it somewhere, and I also needed to introduce Bill in this story.  
> So,   
> two birds, one stone ;)

_Bill was in an empty room, it was weird. Looking around it felt like it was complete nothingness- yet it felt so dense and crowded at the same time. Bill was stuck- paralyzed almost. He couldn't move and the more he tried the more trapped he felt. It felt like he was drowning and burning at the same time- he couldn't move, think or breath but he could feel himself melting away-_

_"Bill?"_

_Bill looked up to see Georgie, stood there in his yellow raincoat and holding that stupid boat Bill made him. He looked how he had on the day he went missing, the day 10-year-old Bill sent his brother out the house and to his death._

_"Bill?"_

_Georgie was coming closer to Bill now, walking to him slowly with a firm hold on his paper boat, the S.S. Georgie._

_"Why would you send me out there?"_

_Bill didn't know why he did, he hated himself every day for it. So did his parents, they got rid of him because of it. Losing one son made them forget the other and instead turn to alcohol or whatever else could numb the pain._

_"I thought you loved me Bill."_

_Bill did, he loved Georgie with all his heart. Georgie was the only person he'd ever really cared about. But no matter how much he tried telling Georgie he didn't mean to and he was sorry the more it felt like he was drowning._

_Georgie was crying now, and Bill couldn't do anything, he couldn't move to hug Georgie or talk to him. He was stuck in there, drowning in nothingness._

_"Bill, why would you do that to me? I trusted you Bill. You were my brother-_

_-you killed me."_

 

_-_

 

Bill woke suddenly, his face stained with tears and his body covered in sweat. He could breath, finally- but he still felt like he was drowning. He did, didn't he, kill his brother. If he never sent him out by himself on that rainy day Georgie never would have been taken and killed. They never found out who the killer was, only that Georgie ended up dead in the sewers. Bill blamed himself for it completely, why wouldn't he. It was his fault Georgie left the house. His parents seemed to think so too- during the year between Georgie's disappearance and Bill moving in with Arlene and the losers, his parents quickly stopped looking out for him. It started with his mom forgetting to make him breakfast or dinner, or his dad telling Bill that he had to work when Bill wanted to watch movies like they always would on a Sunday. Then it turned into Bill getting home from school with his mom still in bed and his dad drunk in the kitchen, not even noticing him coming home. He deserved it though, if he hadn't sent Georgie out that day then Georgie would be alive and they'd all be the happy family they once were. Like Bill deserved any of that anyways.

Mike was still asleep, in the bed opposite Bill's. Bill couldn't wake him up over some nightmare, could he? No- Mike would just laugh. But he needed to go somewhere, talk to someone. He wouldn't be able to sleep again in here, in his bed- alone. Without even realizing Bill found himself quietly walking across his and Mike's room and out the door- he knew where he wanted to go, he had no clue why but he just knew Stan was who he needed to see, to talk to. But Stan would get mad if Bill just woke him up, but Bill  _needed_ to. He was still crying and shaking and he needed to talk to someone.

Stan's door opened silently, and shut with a quiet click. Stan was sleeping in his bed, like a normal person would be, and Bill was still a hyperventilating, panicking mess by the door. He slowly made his way to Stan's bed, trying not to make any noise. He had no idea what his plan was- to just cry to Stan before returning back to his and Mike's room? To force Stan to stay awake with him? No Stan wouldn't do that. He just needed to talk to someone- to Stan. Even if it was just for a second. He got to the bed and looked down at Stan for a second, he looked so peaceful- Bill felt bad for waking him, but he was sad and selfish. So it was fine.

He reached his still extremely shaky hand out to tap Stan's shoulder, he held it just hovering Stan for a second before biting the bullet and shaking Stan's shoulder slightly, whispering- or more like quietly blubbering, "S-S-S-S-S-S-Stan? S-S-S-S-S-S-Stan, w-w-w-w-wake up, p-p-p-p-p-plea-ea-ease," his stutter was far worse when he was worked up like this.

Stan stirred slightly, opening his eyes as Bill continued begging him to wake up. He looked up at Bill with an annoyed expression before seeing how much Bill was crying and shaking. He sat up instantly and asked, "Bill, whats wrong?" as he turned on his bedside lamp. The sudden light then allowed Stan to see how much Bill really had been crying, his whole face was glossy from tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

Bill just collapsed onto Stan, hugging him. Stan clearly hadn't expected it, but hugged back anyways, "Bill, what happened? What time is it?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I k-k-k-k-k-killed h-h-h-h-h-h-him," Bill mumbled and Stan knew all too well this was about Georgie, a similar thing happened once when watching a movie, suddenly something triggered in Bill's memory causing him to cry to Stan about Georgie. It wasn't nearly this bad though.

Bill was still shaking uncontrollably and crying slightly louder when Stan pulled away slightly. He moved so he was sitting against the wall, making more room for Bill on the twin bed, "You didn't kill anyone Bill. Okay?"

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-did! And h-h-h-he was there S-S-S-S-S-S-Stan, he t-t-t-t-t-t-told m-m-m-me h-h-hims-self. He s-s-s-said that h-h-h-he thought I l-l-l-loved h-him and-"

"Shh, shh, Bill- calm down. It was just a dream."

"It f-f-felt s-s-so r-real though," Bill cried as he hugged Stan for the second time, a lot tighter though, so Stan couldn't pull away, "I-I-I w-was d-d-drowning, a-a-and h-he w-w-w-was th-there, h-h-he knows... H-h-h-he knows i-i-i-it's m-m-m-my f-f-fault."

"Bill," Stan carried on trying to calm the stuttering boy by lightly rubbing circles on his back, "It was just a dream, you didn't know what would happen to him. How could you?"

"I-I-I-I sh-sh-should h-have. I-I-I sh-should have kn-kn-known..."

"Bill, it's not your fault okay? You didn't do anything wrong," Stan kept hugging Bill until he was finally breathing properly again and shaking far less, it took a while and Bill was still crying but he was visibly slightly better, "Do you want to stay in here?" Stan offered, still hugging Bill. Bill didn't answer, but Stan could feel him nodding his head. After a few more moments of Bill clinging onto Stan for dear life, he laid down in the spot where Stan was before Bill came in, he could still feel the leftover heat from Stan's body, which was comforting in a weird way. Stan leaned over him to turn the lamp off before laying down next to Bill, Bill felt slightly bad for waking Stan up, but he felt a lot better now- and Stan didn't seem to mind too much. 

"Just try to sleep," Stan whispered, facing Bill, "If it happens again I'm here, okay?"

"Y-y-yeah."

\---

"Why's he in here? I woke up and he wasn't in our room?"

"Bad dream, he's fine though."

The conversation sounded distant to Bill, it was Mike and Stan- Mike seemed confused on why Bill was asleep in Stan's bed, but then again who wouldn't be? Stan just sounded worried about Bill, again- who wouldn't be? Bill felt himself wake up more and more as the conversation continued, but he was still in that weird limbo stage of sleep where he couldn't fully hear the real world but also wasn't dreaming. He eventually woke up and realized he was still curled up in Stan's bed, which made sense as Mike was asking why he was here. Bill turned his head slowly to see Mike leaning through the doorway and Stan standing next to him, fully dressed- meaning it was probably breakfast soon. As Bill became more awake he arched his back slightly while stretching his arms out, quietly sighing as he did so.

"And he's awake!" Mike cheered from the doorway.

Bill started to sit up to look at his two friends, and as he did so rub his hands across his face to properly wake himself up. In doing so, he realized his face was still slightly tacky from the tears and he probably still looked fucked up, "Hi," he mumbled- still rubbing at his eyes.

"You okay?" Stan asked, Bill looked at him and smiled, Stan still looked really concerned about Bill but he did feel a lot better now, mainly because of Stan.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm g-good."

The three boys carried on talking for a little while until Mike went to the toilet and then probably back to his and Bill's room. Bill looked at the clock next to Stan's lamp and it read 7.47, so Stan would be going down for breakfast in thirteen minutes, and Bill would definitely go down with him, it was either that or back in his room. And he didn't want to lay back in his bed just yet. Stan double checked that Bill was definitely feeling better and then the two just carried on talking until Stan dragged them downstairs to wait for breakfast.

Breakfast was good, and Bill felt a lot better after talking to Stan and even Mike. He still couldn't stop thinking about Georgie, but he wasn't crying and shaking anymore. He assumes he doesn't look nearly as bad as last night or how he thought he looked this morning as everyone was just acting normal, usually if anyone was even slightly upset the losers would all comfort and sympathize with that person. It had good intentions, but the few times Bill got upset in front of all of them he hated the attention, it was so over saturated and just reminded him he was sad. But everyone was just acting normal this morning; Beverly was unsurprisingly telling everyone about something, Bill wasn't really paying attention but it was something about how she had a lucid dream and did a bunch of shit. Eddie and Richie were normal too, Eddie still in Richie's hoodie from last night and Richie eating his breakfast far too quickly, and Ben and Mike were either listening to Beverly's dramatic story or not paying it too much attention. Every so often Stan would glance over at Bill with a look that Bill could only read as 'you're sure that you're okay' and Bill would just silently nod or smile. Bill was okay, he'd calmed down significantly and felt a lot better.

After breakfast Bill played video games with Mike like he normally would, Bill wasn't as good at games as Mike, but he was alright. It didn't matter if Mike was better at video games either, Bill enjoyed them even if he lost. Mike, on the other hand, was an extremely sore loser- and a pretty cocky winner to be honest. But it was funny either way, he'd either start jumping and celebrating far too dramatically if he won or start complaining about something Bill or whoever beat him did and call it 'all complete bullshit'.

They were playing for about 10 minutes when Mike asked him, "Were you okay last night?"

Bill didn't know how to answer, if he went through everything he'd probably end up crying again- which he didn't want to do. But in a way he also felt like he should tell Mike, he was obviously worried this morning to have been asking Stan about it, "I-i-it was j-just a b-bad d-d-dream, G-G-Georgie was th-there."

"Oh, okay. It's just Stan was really worried earlier; did you hear us talking?"

"J-just you a-asking why I-I w-w-was in S-Stan's b-bed."

"Oh right, he was worried that you were going to start freaking out again when you woke up, he asked me if you told me anything," Mike stopped for a second- contemplating saying something, "And did you sleep in the same bed?" He smiled as he said it, so Bill knew he wasn't weirded out by it, not that it meant anything anyways- but Mike could've found it weird.

"Oh, w-well l-last n-night I w-was l-l-like sh-shaking a-and f-freaking out. Th-that'd be why he w-was w-worried. And y-yeah, I c-couldn't s-sleep in m-my b-bed a-after i-it. The d-d-dream w-would j-j-just come b-back."

"I get it."

"W-what? G-get w-what?"

"Like the bad dreams, I used to get them after my parents died."

"Oh, I-I've never r-really had one b-b-before, a f-few. B-but none as b-bad as l-l-last night."

"It's a shame we can't all have magical dreams like Beverly," Mike laughed as he said it and Bill laughed along too, although knowing his luck if he was to have a lucid dream it would probably be more of a lucid nightmare.

The two boys kept playing video games for the morning, Bill liked playing video games with Mike- it distracted him from everything else in his life, he wasn't Bill Denbrough in those games, he was a football player, or some dude killing aliens or a soldier in a war. It was a world without him and his life- he didn't live in a care home with two parents who probably didn't even realize he's been missing three years. A world where he doesn't have bad dreams and where he isn't the reason his younger brother is dead and his family fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited for this chapter lmao  
> Besides Richie and Eddie, Bill is probably the character I have the most ideas for, so this was quite fun to write :)


	9. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I forgot to ask on the last chapter (sorry for always asking questions aha, I just want to make sure this story makes sense and is decent) but is the Stenbrough secondary plot something that people are interested in? I don't ship Stan & Bill as much as Reddie, but I still want to write about it, so if you have any strong opinions for or against it please let me know :)
> 
> Also I'm not as happy with this chapter, but it's the best I could do :'(

Eddie had been living with them for a week now, and he was already one of Richie's favorite people. Richie didn't even know why- he was a tiny, flustered, anxious hypochondriac who had been lied to his whole life by his mother. And Richie decided he was going to be his best friend. There was just something about Eddie that drew Richie in, and Eddie seemed to want to be Richie's friend too. The past few days Eds has gotten better at talking to the others but Richie finds more often than not he has Eddie right next to him or quickly after him, it would probably annoy some people, but Richie didn't mind it. Out of all the losers Richie never really had a 'favorite' or best friend, but then again none of them really did. They were just the losers, sure sometimes Ben would sit a bit too close to Beverly and devote all his attention to her, or Stan and Bill would just disappear and talk to each other for hours- but they were the losers. Eddie however, was different. Sure, he was a loser- but Richie felt the need to stick with Eds for some reason, like in a protective sense but Eds didn't need protecting. Maybe it's because besides Arlene and the social workers, Richie is the only one who knows about Eddie's home life, he's the only one who knows why Eddie is so anxious about everything, which just makes Richie want to try his best to help him- if there was any way Richie could help Eds.

Richie's never really had anyone- sure, he technically has Arlene and the occasional meeting with Mrs. Smith or Mr. Darrens and he has the losers, but he's never just had someone there for him. His parents hardly acknowledged his existence and he doesn't even know if he has grandparents. It's like he lived completely alone for the first decade of his life, technically in a way he had. Wentworth taking Maggie on holiday after holiday- traveling the world for weeks or even months at a time then being at home a couple days before leaving again. Then Richie was brought here, the school noticed him rapidly losing weight and the lack of parental response from any letter sent home about a trip or parent teacher meetings, and then when they tried phoning home no one answered then either. Investigations were done and now Richie's here. With Arlene and the losers. They're there for him, obviously. But he still feels slightly lonely sometimes, like he can't talk to anyone because no one's there for him anyways. He has Beverly, she and him used to talk about shit all the time, but now it's like if you tell someone you have to tell the group, which Richie doesn't mind doing with some things- but he doesn't like talking about his problems in general really.

And he doesn't want Eds feeling alone, considering how shitty moving here can be- especially when you worship your mother like Eddie does.

So, in short, Eddie following Richie doesn't bother Richie in the slightest, if anything it's reassuring knowing that Eddie would (probably) be able to go to Richie if something bad happened, and Richie's positive if on the off chance something went completely shit for him Eddie would listen.

It was just after lunch on a Saturday and Richie and Eddie were listening to music in their room, with Eddie watching Richie draw. Eddie liked Richie's drawings, for some reason, and whenever Eddie compliments them Richie suddenly feels proud- even if he can tell it's shit. Eddie's asked Richie if he could draw him multiple times since moving in, Richie wanted to- but was also worried it would turn out awfully. Not that it would bother Eds, but Richie needed it to be perfect. He considered once agreeing to drawing Eddie, to then draw a bowel of spaghetti. But he didn't know if that would annoy Eds, and he didn't want to risk it.

"I don't get how you draw so well," Eddie quietly said, looking over Richie's shoulder to the desk, from Richie's bed- where Eddie was sitting on his phone.

"It's not that great Spaghetti, but thanks."

"Are you serious? It's so good, you should hang it on the wall."

"I'm running out of space though," Richie wasn't wrong- the whole wall next to his bed was almost completely covered, and above the desk was getting semi-crowded too, "Where would I put it?"

"You've got that whole wall," Eddie pointed to the significantly emptier wall next to his bed.

"Yeah but that's your side Eds, don't you want your own posters or something?"

"Nah, I like your drawings."

Richie couldn't help but stupidly grin at his new, tiny, adorable friend. No one ever really complimented his drawings, except Beverly once when they first moved in. But that's probably just because no one ever chose to come in Richie (and now Eddie's) room, it was too messy. They'd normally opt for downstairs, outside or if they went in anyone's room it was Bill and Mike's.

Richie and Eds stayed in their room for another hour or so, Eddie still on his phone doing whatever and Richie drawing, they went through stages of talking and falling into comfortable silence. Suddenly however- the peaceful quietness of the room was interrupted with Beverly jumping in the room, "You two want to come to the quarry?"

Richie spun around on his desk chair to face Beverly, before looking over at Eddie, "I'll go," Eddie said, "But I don't know if I'll go in."

"Who else is going? As spaghetti over there is going, I guess I'll go too."

"Hopefully everyone," Beverly answered, "You're the first two I asked."

"Who shall we ask next then, my lady?" Richie asked with one more satisfactory spin on his chair before standing up.

"I guess Mike and Bill."

Richie got up to follow Beverly out the room when Eddie asked, "Don't we need are swimming trunks?"

Beverly laughed slightly before replying, "Nah, we'll just go in our underwear."

"But you can bring one if you want to Eds, it doesn't matter," Richie quickly added.

Eddie just followed Richie to the door as he said it was fine, the three of them then went to Bill and Mike's room, to see Mike laying on his bed and scrolling through his phone.

"Where's Bill?" Richie asked, normally the two of them stayed in their room all day together.

"Stan's room," Mike answered- hardly looking up from his phone, "Why?"

"We're going to the quarry, we were going to invite the two of you," Beverly answered.

"Well I'll go, hold up though I'll be a few minutes."

"Cool beans," Richie replied and Beverly told Mike to meet them downstairs in 10 minutes.

Stan's room was opposite Mike's and just before Ben's, so it made the most sense to go there first, "I'll go get Ben," Beverly offered as she skipped into Ben's room- leaving Richie and Eddie to get Stan and Bill. The door was shut, as usual and both Richie and Eddie knew better than to just walk in. Richie took it upon himself to knock on the door, and they waited for Bill to shout, "Come in!" before opening the door. Inside Bill and Stan were both sitting on Stan's bed, on their phones.

"We're going to the quarry in 10 minutes- you two in?" Richie asked.

"Sure," The two boys said in unison as they nodded their heads. They got off the bed and the four of them decided they may as well get the towels.

Once everyone was ready they left the house, Ben had also agreed to come and Mike finished up whatever important task he had on his phone. Probably some video or game, Richie didn't particularly care. As they made their way to the quarry Richie threw his arm over Eddie's shoulders, it'd became some sort of habit since Eddie moved here, Richie liked it- and based on how Eddie would sometimes lean into him Richie assumed Eddie liked it too. The quarry wasn't that far of a walk, just through their back gate and then about a ten-minute walk down the path, if they biked it was far quicker but they couldn't be bothered to get their bikes today, so they were on foot.

When they get there Beverly was the first to practically rip her clothes off and run to the cliff edge before launching herself into the cold water below them, Richie can feel Eddie tense up under his arm at the sight of it. The others start taking their shirts and shorts off too, the jump not meaning anything to any of them having jumped it thousands of times now, for Eddie however- this was obviously far out of his comfort zone. One by one the other losers jumped into the water, until it was just Eddie and Richie at the top.

"I can't jump that," Eddie stated, looking at Richie extremely concerned.

"It's perfectly safe Eds, we do it all the time."

"Richie- I cannot jump that. I'd have a panic attack, or an asthma attack- shit! Did I bring my inhaler?!"

"I've got your spare in my shorts, brought it in case you forgot yours- so, don't worry."

"Wait you brought my spare?"

"Yeah," Richie saw it in one of the side pouches of Eddie's rucksack, Eds hadn't been wearing his fanny pack that day and Richie was worried he'd leave it behind- which he apparently did, "You weren't wearing your fanny pack and I didn't want you forgetting it."

"Oh, well thanks. I'm still not jumping though."

"We can do it together?" Richie offered, holding out his hand to Eddie.

"How does that change anything?"

"Do you think I'd let you get hurt?"

Eddie didn't answer for a second, like he was thinking things through, before eventually answering, "No. I trust you."

"Then take my hand and let's fucking jump," Richie moved his hand, signalling for Eddie to take it, "On three?"

"Richie, I don't know, is there any other way down?"

"Well yeah, we can go that way if you want."

Eddie walked closer to the edge, looking down for a moment, "You're sure I won't get hurt?"

"I promise."

"Okay then, on three then?"

"That the spirit Eds! One... Two... Three-"

The two boys humped off the cliff, hand in hand, and as they fell Richie felt Eddie's grip on his hand significantly tighten so, he squeezed it a few times so Eddie knew he'd be okay. He was surprised Eddie jumped at all really, proud too- but mainly surprised. It wasn't long at all before both of them were crashing into the water, somewhere on the way down they let go of each other's hands and Richie reemerged from the water in seconds, noticing Eddie couldn't be seen. Then he remembered Eddie's lack of swimming ability. He muttered a  _'shit'_ to himself before plunging into the water and helping Eddie up to the surface, the whole process went by in seconds but it felt like years to Richie. When Eddie came up he was smiling the biggest smile Richie'd seen him in and seemed extremely proud of himself, Richie just hugged Eddie- still worried about him not instantly swimming to the surface. Richie pulled away from Eddie as quickly as he hugged him in the first place, Eddie was still grinning ear to ear and then the two of them decided to swim around with the others. Beverly, unsurprisingly, was splashing Ben and Mike like there was no tomorrow. Eddie, clearly not being as good at swimming in the quarry as he was in the pool, was staying close to Richie, grabbing his arm every so often to stable himself. However, it wasn't long before he was able to keep himself afloat easier and he and Richie joined in the splashing with the other losers.


	10. Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I start school tomorrow, meaning I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update. I'm going into the last year of secondary school as well, meaning I'll have a lot more work to do. So, sorry if I disappear for chunks at a time- I'll try my best to keep this updated frequently :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is only like 1,200 words, so I'm sorry it's so short, I've been doing summer homework all day today and generally cleaning myself up for school tomorrow because procrastinating is my best talent ;)
> 
> (this is also unedited, so expect a few fuck ups here and there)

Mike was in his and Bill's room, Bill was still with Stan. They'd all gone to the quarry earlier, but that's all Mike had really seen of Bill since lunch. Mike would be in complete denial if he said he wasn't slightly worried about Bill; he worried about everyone, but recently Bill hasn't been acting like himself. Just before Eddie moved in Bill became slightly distant, like he stopped playing video games as much with Mike, which is fine- they can get boring sometimes. But he'd just sit in the kitchen by himself doing stuff, and at dinner not talk to everyone as much. And then last night he had some traumatic nightmare about Georgie? It didn't make any sense, why was it all happening now, Bill's lived here for almost 10 years and (as far as Mike knows) he's never had nightmares or any of this. It's good he is able to talk to Stan, Stan's the least sympathetic person you'll meet unless you're Bill. So, that's good. Mike just can't help but worry about his friends- they're all so fucked up with their problems and issues. He just wants them all to be happy, or normal. Or ideally both.

He's worried about Eddie too, in a way. He hardly talks to anyone and seems to trusts even less people. God knows what happened to him before he got here, probably some serious shit considering the state he's in. He has Richie though, the two of them are already completely glued to each other and it's only been a week. Sometimes Eddie seems too clingy to Richie, but then Richie will just cling back and their weird friendship works perfectly. So Eddie has Richie, Bill has Stan, Stan has Bill and Richie probably wouldn't go to anyone for anything. Maybe Eddie, at the rate their friendship's going, but Mike knows first hand Richie has his fair amount of problems and won't go to anyone about any of them. Last year, in February, Mike went to the toilet in the middle of the night and could just hear Richie crying in his room- he didn't confront him then, or after it. He didn't know how- Richie would either be extremely embarrassed and avoid everyone or he'd brush it off with some (most likely) unfunny joke. Beverly was similar, she'd just ignore all her problems and instead do everything in her power to make sure everyone else was happy.

The only time Mike had actually seen Beverly physically crying and upset was a couple of years ago when Bill and Richie got into an argument which resulted in Bill punching Richie and then Richie shoving Bill over, it started over something so pedantic Mike can't even remember what i was, but ended with Beverly screaming and crying at them not hurt each other, Ben and Stan pulling the two boys apart and Mike talking to Beverly about shit until she calmed down. It was a pretty shitty afternoon, and Bill and Richie both felt guilty for weeks. After that though it's like Beverly just refused to let anything effect her, and if it did she just worried about it by herself or not with Mike.

Mike had his fair share of issues too, they all did. He'd just learnt to deal with them- sometimes something would happen that reminded him of his parent's death, or his Granddad's illness, but typically he'd be fine. If he really needed to talk to anyone he'd normally just talk to the social workers in meetings, or he'd gone to Beverly or Richie a few times. He just tried to move on from it all, instead of focusing on the past holding him back he should look to the future and try to make it as positive as possible.

Suddenly Mike just became bored of scrolling through his phone, doing nothing in particular, and he didn't really want to play on the Xbox or PS4 either. Looking at his phone it was 8.00, meaning he'd been on his phone for 2 hours after dinner. Which was kind of a waste of time, but it was either that or video games. He wouldn't go to sleep for a while but was also bored as fuck. He decided to go see what Ben or someone was doing, it was worth a shot.

Ben was in his room, as expected, writing something at his desk. Probably a poem or something, "Hey," Mike said as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hi," Ben answered, looking up from his notebook.

"What're you writing? I'm so fucking bored."

"Just another poem, it's not that great though. And I swear you just play video games all day- how are you bored?"

"Playing the same three or four games all day by yourself surprisingly can get boring," Mike made his way over to Ben's bed and sat down, as he continued the conversation.

"Where's Bill? Was he okay today, he seemed a bit off?"

"I don't know, when I woke up this morning he wasn't in our room, I found him in Stan's bed. Nightmare or something."

"Oh, that's a shame. And explains why he's been with Stan all day," Ben agreed.

"He's been slightly off for a while though, just like more distant."

"Really?" Ben started, looking confused for a second, "I guess you're right, for a few weeks now he's been quieter."

"I'm worried about him to be honest, Ben."

"You're always worried about everyone, don't worry about it. He's not that distant," Ben looked slightly concerned, but Mike couldn't tell if it was because of Bill or just a general thing.

"It's just he was- shit I probably shouldn't tell you this, oh well. You're Ben- like the nicest guy here- apparently, he was having like a major fucking panic attack last night. This morning Stan was asking me so many questions about whether or not Bill had told me anything."

"Oh," Ben went silent for a second, "What do you mean by panic attack?"

"I don't know- Stan didn't go into the details, just said it looked like Bill witnessed a murder and his stutter was off the rails."

"That's bad, at least he's talking to Stan about it, I guess?"

"True," Mike agreed.

Mike stayed talking to Ben for a while, eventually their conversation moved on from how they were worried and concerned about everyone and anyone and they started talking about more normal things, like some video one of them saw earlier or the poem Ben was writing. Mike hadn't just spoken to Ben for a while, so it was nice, he'd forgotten how well the two of them actually got along. That would happen sometimes though, you spend so long together as a group of seven, the individual friendships you have with each person can sometimes get swept under the rug. But it was good, just sitting there and talking to Ben for literally hours. It feels like it's only been moments when Mike checks his phone to see that it has, in fact, been 3 hours. How that happened, he had no idea. But Ben decided he was tired and, honestly, Mike was too. So, they said a quick bye to each other and Mike made his way back to his room- where surprisingly, Bill was already asleep in his bed. Mike had no clue whether Bill would be sleeping in the room after last night, but it looks like he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I'm so lost on what to do with Mike's character, I've not read the book because I literally have no time so I'm mainly basing this off the 2017 movie and snippets of the book I've seen online or heard about- meaning, I have no clue how to write Mike as he's basically forgotten about in the 2017 movie. Sorry if this was bad, I want to give every loser a personality but it's low-key really hard :((


	11. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another question lmao)
> 
> Okay so I'm still not happy with last chapter, but at this point I don't want to go back and edit it, so we'll just leave it.
> 
> But, so far which characters are you most interested in besides Richie & Eddie? As I'm trying to do everyone's point of view I'm just curious who I should prioritize in a sense? For example, Mike and Ben probably won't have as much attention (in case they're characters you want me to work on) because I find them a lot harder to write, but now they've all been introduced who stood out I guess?
> 
> Sorry for all these questions, on my last fic I just went with what I wanted and I wasn't fully happy with it and it ended really quickly- so I'm trying to make this one the best it can be :)

Eddie had been here 10 days and he was out of his medication. He didn't end up splitting the rest of them like Richie suggested, and after a day he didn't take the halves by themselves. Richie didn't know what he was talking about- who knows what would happen if Eddie actually only took half a pill every time he needed his medication? Nothing good- that's for sure. But, now he didn't have any medication and how was he meant to ask for more? What would his mom think, she'd be ruined if she knew Eddie didn't have his medication- she'd be ruined anyways; Eddie gone, these people are lying to him and now not letting him have the medicine he needs to stop himself getting ill. She's probably so worried, and Eddie can't do anything to help either of them. He's helplessly stuck in this house a few towns over with no contact with his mom. He really misses her, people here are nice- but his mom was the only one who  _really_ cared about him, the only one who knew what was best for him, the only person who ever tried to help him get better. These people just want him to be weaker than he already is- they're taking advantage of him because he's so delicate. Eddie looked up what delicate meant once, because it's what his mom always called him. Delicate- easily broken or damaged; fragile. Eddie was pretty fragile, wasn't he? He had all this pills and problems and his whole hand could be wrapped around his wrist. He was small and fragile and delicate and he really needed his god damn pills. He couldn't ask Arlene, she was the worst out of everyone. Trying to replace his mom and make him do all these things that his mom wouldn't want him doing; stealing his medication, making him eat too much food, have all these meetings with Mrs. Smith about if he's happy here and if he's fitting in. No- he's not happy here and he's only 'fitting in' because Richie lets him fit in. It's awful, he just wants to see his mom. Hug her or something- that way they couldn't drag him back here.

Out of everyone, Eddie trusted Richie the most. Everyone living here seemed fine really, he didn't talk to anyone really- only when Richie was with him. But he couldn't ask any of them for help, even Richie. Last time he went to one of them Richie couldn't/didn't do anything and instead just suggested cutting Eddie's pills in half- which in the long run was an absolutely awful idea. If Arlene and the social workers refused to help him, he couldn't really trust anyone- besides maybe Richie, and Richie couldn't help him- what the fuck was he meant to do? He couldn't go outside with the losers anymore- that's for sure. Without his medication who knows what illness he could catch- and what could he eat? He's never eaten without taking the pills first but he can't just not eat. This is what they all want- to destroy him; steal him from his mother, cut his medication and therefore, make him ill and even more helpless then he already is. This was what his mom always warned him about and now it was all coming true and Eddie couldn't do a thing about it and-

"Hey Eds?"

It was Richie, coming in their room. Eddie decided he needed to avoid everyone when he figured this out- they were all trying to hurt him and would therefore just sabotage any plan Eddie managed to come up with. They were all watching a movie downstairs like they did sometimes and Eddie was trying to hide in his room, until this annoying, lanky boy decided to show up like he always seems to when Eddie is slightly freaking out.

"Eds? Earth to Eds,"

Eddie looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, looking at his empty pill box. Richie was in the doorway looking down at Eddie, "What," Eddie asked, not in the mood to talk to anyone. He needed to work out how he was going to get his pills.

"Oh, you okay? I wanted to see if you were coming down with the rest of us."

"Richie I can't- not now. I need to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Richie suddenly seemed intrigued and made his way further into the room, "Maybe I can help?"

"Last time you couldn't," Eddie mumbled so quietly he wasn't sure Richie understood.

"What?"

"My pills. They've ran out- I have no mediation. And Arlene won't listen to me and neither will the bullshit social workers, and last time you tried to help you just made it worse," it was too harsh- Eddie realized as he said it how mean he sounded.

"Wait what? Worse?" Richie just looked confused.

"Yes- worse. Who fucking splits pills in half? Do you even know how they fucking work?" Eddie was getting more aggressive, it wasn't like him- but he couldn't help it.

"Eds, I was just trying to help-"

"Bullshit! No you weren't- you're just like the rest of them," Eddie was basically shouting now, "You're trying to hurt me- make me sick. So don't try to fucking help me because you're all just want me to fucking suffer! And don't fucking call me Eds."

"Eddie, I'm just being nice," Richie tried reasoning with Eddie, he was clearly slightly hurt by Eddie shouting but Eddie couldn't control himself- it upset him that Richie was hurt by his words but Richie was trying to hurt Eddie. Eddie needed to get rid of him, he was stupid for ever trusting Richie.

"You're not trying to be nice- if any of you were nice I'd have my medication and I wouldn't be forced to eat and I wouldn't fucking be here! Just fucking leave me alone, I don't need your bullshit help."

"Eds, just try to fucking listen-"

"No! Richie take the fucking hint and leave me alone- I don't need your help. We aren't fucking friends." They weren't friends- how could they be. Richie was everything Eddie's mom warned him about, he couldn't fall into the trap. But he did like Richie, he really liked Richie. And Richie clearly liked Eddie, at least a little, because when Eddie looked back up to Richie he looked broken- like near tears and all.

"Oh," was all Richie could get out- it was so quiet Eddie hardly heard it and before Eddie could apologize because he really didn't mean any of it, Richie was gone.

Did Eddie mean it? Not really, he liked Richie. But he did mean it in a way because Richie was trying to hurt him. Eddie couldn't just trust people out of nowhere. He needed to focus on getting his medication and seeing his mom. She'd know what to do, she always did. She wouldn't split pills or jump off a cliff into the quarry or buy a bunch of candy and just eat all of it would she? No. And she knew what was best, so Eddie had to listen to her. She'd want him to ask for his medication, right? That's the only real option he had- to ask Arlene. Maybe if he was nice to her and explained the situation she'd understand and he'd get his pills and maybe be allowed back home. He knew he needed the pills, so he would get them if she understood.

Eddie made his way downstairs, quietly so everyone in the lounge wouldn't hear him and think he was going to watch the movie with them, he couldn't see them. They were untrustworthy too. Eddie needed to focus on the important things- nothing else. Arlene was in her room, and for a second Eddie was just going to run back upstairs because confrontation really wasn't his thing, but he knew he had to do this. He needed his medication. He waited a few seconds, quickly thinking through what he would say, then he knocked on the door.

Arlene was there in seconds, opening the door revealing her happy face- a happy face Eddie couldn't trust, "Hi Eddie, you okay?"

"I need my medication. I ran out," maybe being blunt would make her listen?

"Eddie, dear, we've been through this... Here, come in for a second," Arlene opened her door further, inside was her bed and some other typical bedroom furniture as well as a cluttered desk and huge filing cabinet. Eddie followed her in, and sat on the bed where she ushered him.

"I just need my medication," Eddie said again- not really wanting to be there.

"Eddie, honey... Look, I know you don't believe me, and I completely understand. But your prescription isn't real- they're placebos, and we can't get you a prescription that doesn't exist. And even if we did, it would defeat the point of you being here."

"I shouldn't be here. You're lying to me. I know it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No... Yes? Fine."

"What are your pills for? What illness or medical condition?"

"I... I don't know, they keep me safe. And I need them, so please, please- can I just have them? I don't want to get ill."

"How can you need them if you don't know what they treat? Eddie, I know you don't like it here and you want to be with your mom, and I know you don't see it now. But, this is for the best. Hopefully one day you'll understand."

Eddie thought for a second, why were they doing this to him at all? When would this sick fucking joke end, then his mind went back to the first thing Arlene said, "What are placebos?"

"A medicine prescribed to someone that doesn't actually do anything, you'd be the same whether you took them or not. Your mom, whether you believe me or not, made you believe you were fragile- that you needed those pills. You're here because you don't, and she was in a way damaging you."

"No- I need my mom, and the pills, because I'm delicate. You're lying- my mom always said that people would hurt me. And here you are, pretending to be my mom and make me ill."

"I'm not pretending to be anything Eddie. And you're 'delicate' as you put it because of your mom and the pills. Tell you what- go without the pills for a week or two and if anything dramatic happens I will drive you straight to the doctors myself, okay?"

Eddie was so confused- what was Arlene saying? She was lying- she was obviously lying. His mom loved him- his mom wouldn't ever hurt him or lie to him or make him weak. No, of course she wouldn't. But he never was told what the pills did, or why he needed them, or why he had to take so many. And he wasn't allergic to grass and he jumped off a fucking cliff and was fine. And he had some of Richie's chocolate the other day, and had no reactions. He couldn't think straight- this was too much. Arlene had to be lying, she  _had_ to be. Eddie couldn't even control his emotions anymore as he just started sobbing, loudly, in with Arlene. What would it even mean if his pills weren't real? He wasn't actually delicate? No, he was delicate- he was the definition of delicate and fragile and weak and helpless, which is why he needed his pills.

But what if he didn't?

And they  _were_ all completely made up?

"Eddie, sweetie, don't cry please- this is why you're here. for help- okay?"

And if they were fake and everything was bullshit then he shouted at Richie for nothing. But they weren't complete bullshit? Maybe they helped him but weren't necessary, so not taking them wouldn't do anything bad to them but if he took them they would just help him? How was he meant to trust anyone? Everyone just contradicts everyone else and Eddie literally can't trust anyone.

Without thinking Eddie just storms out Arlene's room, he still can't completely trust her. She could still be lying. Right now Eddie just needed to be by himself to think through everything and work out what he's going to do by himself. He runs up the stairs probably far to aggressively and then runs down to his shared room with the same aggression, and when he flings the door open- still a crying mess- he doesn't even consider that Richie could be in there. So now he's stood in the doorway, crying like a fucking baby, with Richie slumped on his bed also crying- Probably because of Eddie, which is great- he has no clue what he's meant to do.

The two boys just sort of look at each other for a second or two before Eddie tries to apologize, "I'm sorry, Richie. I- I didn't mean any-"

"I thought you liked me, or at least- I don't know... I'm sorry if- Are we really not friends?" Richie looked completely broken, Eddie didn't even think Richie valued his friendship and just felt bad for him or something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just freaking out- really, I'm so sorry," Eddie blubbered out between sobs, now also crying about upsetting Richie.

"It sounded like you meant it," Richie sounded defeated, "I'm sorry for trying to help- really. I should've known better really."

"You should've known better? What? No! Richie, please-"

"I just thought, I don't know. I could talk to you about shit, no one here has ever seemed to really get me. I love them all to pieces, but it's just... Forget it, I'll go."

Richie got up to leave and Eddie just stood in the doorway- Richie wasn't leaving. Whether Richie liked it or not, at this point in time he was the only one Eddie really, really trusted. So, Eddie wasn't going to let him leave- especially with how upset Eddie made him. Richie finally went to push past Eddie when Eddie moved to the left, completely blocking Richie from the door and said, "Richie you're the only person in this house- or even outside of it- that I trust right now, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it at all," Eddie was crying so much now- he had no clue whether his whole life was a lie or whether he was in this house where the goal was to make him sick and helpless- but he knew he needed Richie as a friend, "I was angry and stupid and you've done nothing but help me and make me happy, you're the only friend I've ever had so please, don't go."

Richie stopped trying to push past Eddie and instead just hugged him, Eddie didn't expect it but hugged back anyways- and was glad Richie didn't completely hate him. If Richie hated him, well, god knows what he'd do. The two just stood hugging for a little while before Richie pulled away to ask Eddie what was wrong.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Eddie was confused, Richie was just crying and upset with Eddie, why does he care?

"Eds, you ran in here crying, what's wrong?"

Eddie smiled at the nickname, it meant Richie wasn't mad- and he secretly didn't completely hate it, "Arlene said my medication wasn't real. They're gazebos."

Richie laughed a little- and Eddie had no clue why. How was this even remotely funny?

"Eds- it's placebos. And she told me that before I said you should split the pills- which is why I suggested cutting them in half. I didn't tell you it was bullshit because I didn't want you hating me."

"So, they really aren't real?"

"I know you don't like her, but Arlene is the nicest woman I've met. And we're all here for a reason."

Everything made sense when Richie explained it, even if Eddie didn't want to believe any of it, with Richie stood right in front of him with his hands on the sides of Eddie's shoulders explaining to him that his medicine probably wasn't medicine at all. Eddie didn't know how Richie did it, but he just made sense. And he was probably the only good thing about living here.


	12. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?!!
> 
> Yo hoe got a tumblr!!
> 
> I'm tozier-verse on there aha <3
> 
> I want to do shorter stories and one shots there, so if you want to see any of those or send me a prompt  
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> also i cba to edit this, please let me know if there are any mistakes or confusions :)

Richie had been sitting on his bed with a sobbing Eddie cradled in his arms for about an hour now. Somehow Eddie realized that he had been lied to, Richie's still convinced Eddie will still believe at least some of what his mom told him- but he also obviously realizes lots of it was bullshit. Eddie is also mad at Arlene, for whatever reason, and has repeatedly told Richie that he can't trust anyone between sobs. It all made Richie feel awful, Eds shouldn't be sad like this. He doesn't deserve it- at all. He has been nothing but sweet to everyone and is left to feel like this. Richie was still slightly hurt by Eddie's comments, sure. The whole 'we aren't friends' really hit him hard- so hard he was left in tears. Richie had this thing with being abandoned- he hated it, it made him feel worthless. Someone rejecting him just proves that he really is unlikable and annoying; his parents didn't care about him when they had hm and they were hardly bothered when he was taken away, everyone at his old (and current) school called him a freak and he never had a real friend until the losers- and he never had a best friend until he met Eddie spaghetti. He knew Eddie didn't mean what he said, which is why he forgave him, and why he'd hugging him now. But it still hurt slightly, knowing Eddie would say it at all.

"What am I meant to do?" Eddie whined between cries.

"I don't know Eds," Richie was rubbing small circles on the smaller boy's back, desperately trying to calm him down- even just slightly.

"Would Mom really just... Lie?"

"Sometimes people can't help it. Like her hurting you made her feel better."

"Rich, that makes no sense."

"Sure it does, she had complete control over you- which probably made her feel accomplished and happy."

"That can't be it, she loves me. She was just trying to help. Maybe someone else was lying to her about me?"

"Maybe," Richie agreed, not wanting to completely crush Eddie.

The two stayed huddled up on Richie's bed for a while longer, Eddie gradually getting better and crying a lot less and Richie feeling better because Eds was calming down. Richie had completely forgotten about the movie he came up to try to convince Eddie to watch with them until the others could all be heard coming up the stairs, meaning Richie had been upstairs for a few hours now- most of which was spent being upset.

"Eds?"

Eddie let out an inaudible mumble, his face pressed in too close to Richie's chest to make any clear sentence.

"Do you want to do something? I don't know, like as a distraction?"

"From what?" Eds was still mumbling, but lifted his head slightly so Richie could just about understand him.

"How shitty our lives are. Come on, we can go for a walk?"

"Where though?"

"Around town, I'll buy you some candy too. That'll cheer us up."

Eddie agreed, and after a few more minutes of the boys hugging each other, Eddie started to get up. It felt weird at first- Richie's body suddenly went slightly cold, having Eddie pressed up against him for so long and then suddenly just gone. But it was fine, he'd survive. It was better to have Eddie slightly happier and not hugging Richie than Eddie being extremely miserable and hugging him. As Eddie stood up he stretched slightly, reaching his arms up and standing on his tiptoes, it was the first time Richie noticed how cute Eddie was;  _cute, cute, cute!_ Eddie was in the same hoodie Richie lent him the other day- they'd cleaned their room and found Eddie's hoodies since, but Eds claimed he liked how baggy Richie's hoodie was. So, naturally Richie just gave it to him.

Once the two of them were up and had their shoes on, they started to head downstairs. Everyone else was either in their room or someone else's room, but Richie wasn't really worried about them right now. Eddie was his main priority- his only priority really. He needed to make sure Eddie was completely okay. when they got to the bottom of the stairs Arlene was just leaving her room, and obviously Eddie (and maybe Richie) still looked really sad because Arlene instantly suggested the two of them talk to her.

"We were just going to get food," Richie replied. Knowing Eds wouldn't want to talk to her, even if it was the best thing they could do right now.

"Okay, well dinner is soon- so don't eat too much. And if you need to come talk, I'm always here."

"We know," Richie agreed, before adding a quick "thank you" and lightly grabbing Eddie's wrist to lead him to the door and out the house.

They got outside, Richie's hand still wrapped around Eddie's wrist, and Richie let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "You ready Eds?"

"What do you mean 'am I ready'?"

"I don't know, just asking."

"Well sure, I'm ready. And don't call me Eds, it's annoying."

"Whatever you say, spaghetti."

The walk to the store didn't take long, Richie kept his arm over Eddie's shoulders for the whole walk and the boys remained in a comfortable silence the entire way there; neither of them knew particularly what to say or how to start a conversation, but both felt happy and content in the silence. It was peaceful, which they were both grateful for. Richie really liked Eds, he decided, Eddie wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. He seemed like he'd be really weak and not the slightest bit strong- mentally or physically. But, damn, that was far from the truth. Richie still doesn't know Eds amazingly well, but Eddie is so obviously strong. With all the shit he's been through. Sure, the others have pointed out to Richie how clingy Eds can be and have 'awed' about his when Richie would talk to them about Eddie (they would get worried about Eddie sometimes, and as Richie was the only one Eds really spoke to, they'd go to him to make sure Eddie was okay). But Eddie was strong. Just as strong as anyone else, maybe even stronger.

When they got to the store after the slow and unrushed walk there, Richie had no problem practically dragging Eds to the candy isle- he went right past the single bars and single-portion bags and instead ran straight to the big 'family sized' grab bags, "So, what will it be, Eddie dear?"

"Don't ever call me Eddie dear again. And I don't mind, I won't eat many."

"Eds, I'm buying these for you, whats your favorite?"

"I don't know, I've never really had it before moving in with you guys."

"Well okay, what's a candy we've bought and you've enjoyed?"

Eds looked over the bags for a few seconds before his eyes landed on the Jolly Ranchers, "I liked those when we got them," Eddie pointed at the bags near Richie.

"One bag of Jolly Ranchers for the spaghetti!" Richie cheered as he grabbed a bag of the candy and threw it in the air before catching it again, "Anything else I can get you, good sir?"

"Richie that's plenty, you don't even have to buy those."

Richie did something he'd never done before, and didn't realize he was doing until it was done, "Well someone so cute deserves a treat," he chimed as he lightly pinched one of Eddie's cheeks.

A red tint covered Eddie's face (causing Richie to smile at the smaller boy) as he muttered, "You're so annoying. Shut up."

Richie just jokingly winked as he walked over to the drinks, "Want a drink Spaghetti?"

"No, really, the Jolly Ranchers are more than enough."

"Let's be off then!" Richie cheered as he literally skipped to the till. Eddie followed and by the time he'd made his way to the other end of the store where the till was, Richie had paid. The two made their way out the store again and Richie put his arm back over Eddie's shoulders, Eds seemed to lie it and Richie really didn't mind it either. As they walked Richie opened and gave the bag of Jolly Ranchers to Eddie, who took a few out before offering some to Richie. Richie, obviously, took a handful of candy- and took his arm off of Eddie so he could open the packets. Richie hardly noticed Eddie's breathing quicken as he carries on opening and eating his candy, but when he turns to look at Eds he sees that the three Jolly Ranchers he took out the bag are still sitting in his palm and Eddie looks really worried.

"Eds? What's wrong," Richie quickly stops walking to devote all his attention to Eddie.

"I don't think I can eat it," Eddie mumbled, "I-I've not... I've not eaten without m-my pills. What if- Richie I don't-"

"Shh, Shh," Richie placed one of his hands right under Eddie's shoulder, "You'll be fine. I promise, yeah? I wouldn't give you them if they'd hurt you."

"B-but Richie, I've never- I've never eaten without-" Eddie couldn't finish as his breathing went completely off, Richie started freaking out- he had no clue what was wrong or how to fix it, thankfully they were near the par entrance so Richie quicly lead Eddie up some steps and had the two of them sit down just next to the entrance. Eddie was frantically tapping his chest, trying to breath properly when Richie suddenly remembered,  _inhaler!_ He'd kept Eddie's spare with him since Eddie forgot his when they went to the quarry and Richie had the spare- so he started rummaging in his pocket to find the inhaler. As soon as he got it out his pocket he lightly took Eddie's face in his hand to turn Eddie towards him, before placing the inhaler to Eddie's mouth. He pumped it, allowing Eddie to breath better and after a little while Eds was fine again.

"You have my spare inhaler?"

"I guess so," Richie shrugged and Eddie just grinned at him,  _adorable_

"I'm sorry," Eddie mumbled, barely audible.

"Wait what? Why- Eds, no! You didn't do anything."

"I'm just so pathetic- and weak, and delicate and fragile. I can't eat a fucking Jolly Rancher without having a panic attack and needing some inhaler that I'm not even sure is real anymore. My whole life, apparently, has been some huge lie and now I'm just some tiny, pathetic weakling."

Richie couldn't believe what was coming out of Eddie's mouth, "No, no, no- Eds you're amazing. You're so strong, going through all of that shit. I've only known you 10 days and you're already one of- no... you are my favorite person, okay? I've never gotten along with someone as well as I get along with you, you just understand everything somehow. You're strong, brave, amazing, nice and everything else. Okay? And don't say being tiny is a bad thing- it's adorable. Yeah?"

"Richie, I- I..."

"You are great- don't let anyone tell you anything otherwise. Got it?"

Eddie was smiling again, it was complicated though- the smile managed to show pain, happiness, gratefulness and sadness all in one and Richie could completely understand all of it. Richie smiled back at Eddie, and after a few seconds Eds was crying again- but it was different from earlier. This time it was tears filled with complete happiness and disbelief, and before Richie could say something Eddie was hugging Richie again. After a few moments Eddie whispered, "Do you mean it?"

"Eddie I'd never lie to you," Richie said into Eddie's shoulder as he hugged back.

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before," Eddie said between tears.

Richie pulled away from Eddie slightly, to look him in the eyes, "You are so strong and amazing- I completely mean it."

"Thank you, so much... For everything."

"Any time, spaghetti."

The two boys pull away eventually and Richie grabbed the Jolly Ranchers again, "Think you can have on now?"

Eddie nodded and took out a few candies before carefully opening them- so focused on doing it perfectly his tongue stuck out a little, which Richie found hilariously adorable. Richie took another small handful as well, the two of them just stayed sat in the park in a comfortable silence, eating their Jolly Ranchers.

"The blue ones are the best," Eddie states out of nowhere, after a few minutes of silence.

"You sure about that? Everyone knows the red ones are better," Richie argued.

"You just have broken taste buds, Rich."

"Nope- I just have great taste."

"Well only the best people eat the blue ones," Eddie grinned at Richie as he plopped a blue Jolly Rancher in his mouth.

"Got me there," Richie threw his hands up in surrender before eating a blue one, "Looks like I'm the best."

"It doesn't count for you," Eddie smirked.

"Well Spaghetti that is just rude," Richie jokingly pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Because you already are the best," Eddie added- leaving both boys just looking at each other, opening their next candy, with stupid grins on their faces.


	13. Stanley / Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so just a friendly reminder that you can send me prompts for shorter (1-3ish chapter/>10,000 words) fics on my tumblr, tozier-verse (it's not letting me link t for watever reason but just copy and paste tozier-verse.tumblr.com)  
> Also I already have one shorter fic on there! It's a cute reddie one that's about 1,700 words :)
> 
> .
> 
> Also this chapter switches between Eddie and Stan pov, let me know what you think of the duo povs aha, i won't do it often but it was either that or 2 separate chapters covering the same section of time :)

Stanley was sitting at the table, waiting for dinner. It was 6.03 and no one else was coming to the kitchen yet. They'd all watched a ,movie earlier and had popcorn then, so no one was probably that hungry. But they had to eat soon- they always ate when Stan came downstairs. It's how things worked. After a few more minutes, at 6.09, Richie and Eddie came in the front door laughing. Richie had his arm tightly wrapped around Eddie, like he normally did the past few days, and Eddie was leaning into Richie so much it was surprising the two hadn't fallen over. The two had a weird relationship in Stan's eyes; they were very clearly extremely close and great friends, but they also were extremely affectionate and clingy. Stan wouldn't like it- having someone's arm constantly on top of him or someone constantly pressed up against him. But somehow it worked for them. Richie went off earlier to get Eddie for the movie, but they never came down. Beverly said they were fucking- Stan told her to shut up and that she shouldn't say shit like that. She just laughed. Stan didn't know what happened but it was probably semi-serious, they were watching some movie with Tom Holland in it- that Richie chose, for Tom Holland. Richie made it very clear he wanted to see the movie.

Richie saw Stan in the kitchen and spun him and Eddie around whilst waving his free hand, "Stan the Man!" he cheered as him and Eddie came into the kitchen. Eddie was clutching onto a bag of jolly ranchers and the two of them seemed very happy, but not in a completely genuine way. It was weird, but Stan didn't question it.

"Hello," Stan replied plainly, "and stop calling me Stan the Man."

"No can do, Stanley the Manley! That would go against the rules of nicknames!"

"Richie, there aren't rules to nicknames," Stan was slightly confused by Richie's idiocy, but then again when wasn't he?

Richie just laughed and sat down next to Eddie, in Mike's seat- arm still firmly around Eddie's shoulders, "So what's for dinner Stanley?"

"How am I meant to know Richie? Whatever Arlene's cooking."

"I think I heard her mention spaghetti earlier," Eddie added- in his usual almost silent voice.

Richie just sat grinning at Eddie for a second, "A spaghetti eating spaghetti? Amazing."

"How is that amazing in any way?" Eddie asked exactly what Stan was thinking.

"I don't know, spaghetti is pretty amazing in general," Richie said as he winked at Eddie. It didn't even make sense to wink at that point.

It wasn't that long before the others started coming downstairs and Arlene made her way in from her office. Eddie was right, it was spaghetti for dinner and by the time it was being served up at 6.27, everyone was in the kitchen besides Bill and Mike. Richie was still in Mike's chair- which wasn't right. He never sat there and if he stayed there for dinner then Mike would have to sit next to Stanley in Richie's seat and it would all be messed up, "Richie you can't sit there," Stan pointed out- hoping Richie would just move.

But this was Richie, "Why? I just want to sit next to Eddie."

Richie couldn't sit there because it wasn't his seat and if him and Mike swapped everything would be off and wrong and it wouldn't make sense- and Beverly was already eating her spaghetti despite Bill and Mike still not being down here, "It's Mike's seat," Stan stated.

"Mike can just have my seat tonight Stan," this is when Bill and Mike got to the kitchen, Bill sat in his seat and Mike was about to sit in Richie's seat.

"Mike!" Stan snapped, not meaning to but he couldn't help it, "You can't sit there that's Richie's seat. It doesn't work if we all move."

Bill looked over at Stan, trying to reassure him it was fine- but not even that could work now. Beverly was almost done with her dinner and Bill and Mike still hadn't started, Mike didn't have a seat and Richie wouldn't move.

"Stan, it's fine," Richie tried speaking calmly but it didn't matter to Stan- he was already freaking out over it, "I just want to sit with Eddie, please."

"Richie you can't because it messes everything up and then no one can eat," Stan was slightly freaking out now.

"Hey, Richie can sit in my seat?" Beverly offered, trying to calm the situation, "I'll take Richie's-"

"No! Then we're still all in different seats and it's uneven and won't work," Stan protested. Bill was now looking at him with complete worry and sympathy, Richie was extremely defensive and also seemed confused, Beverly was trying her best to calm everyone down and Eddie just looked uncomfortable.

"Stan, it's a fucking seat. It's fine," Richie sounded annoyed now.

"R-Richie, why c-can't y-you move? I-it's easier th-that w-way," Bill tried reasoning.

"Because I want to sit here!" Richie got louder, Eddie sunk deeper in his seat, like he knew more than everyone else, "Do you know what? Fuck it!" Richie got out of Mike's seat and left the kitchen, leaving everyone confused.

Stan was still freaking out, he felt bad for starting everything but couldn't help it. Dinner wouldn't work if they weren't in their seats- they had to sit where they always sat because that's what made sense and it's how they always do things. Things can't just change out of nowhere, that just doesn't work. Stan rested his head in his hands, looking down at his food- refusing to look at anyone else.

"I'm going to take Richie his food, he probably won't come back down," Eddie barely whispered as he took his and Richie's plates off. Beverly had also just finished and Ben wasn't too long after and as usual, they left after they did their dishes. Leaving Mike, Bill and him in the kitchen. Stan still refused to look up- when he got like that he wouldn't think and just keep pushing and pushing until it was awkward and everyone was mad. He hated it but genuinely couldn't help it. Bill and Mike ate their food in silence as Stan just kept his head in his hands, avoiding eye contact or any form of communication with either of them.

* * *

Eddie rushed after Richie a few minutes after Richie had left, he was as quick as he could be considering he had two bowls of spaghetti and no spare hands. When he got to his and Richie's shared room Richie, unsurprisingly, was slumped on the floor against his bed- knees against his chest and arms wrapped around his legs.

"Hey Rich," Eddie soothingly said as he walked in, "I have our food- we can eat in here?"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help Eds."

"I know, it's just how Stan is. There was someone like him at my old school."

"What do you mean, 'how he is'?"

"Richie, Stan clearly has OCD or something. Why do you think he's so strict on timings and order and routine. It's mild, but I'm pretty sure he has it."

"Oh... God I'm such a shitty person," Eddie looked at Richie in confusion- how could Richie possibly say that? Richie was clearly unaware of whatever (Eddie thinks) Stan has and was doing it to be nice to Eddie. After the whole 'jolly rancher mental breakdown' Richie promised to sit with Eddie at dinner so if he had another asthma/anxiety attack Richie would be right next to him. It's not Richie's fault him and Eddie weren't aware of the effect it would have on Stan. Richie was trying to do a good thing.

"Richie, no. It's not your fault- or Stan's. It was a misunderstanding okay?"

"Everyone's mad because of me Eds, Stan is going to be mad and that means Bill and probably Mike will be mad too. Then Beverly and Ben will just be awkward. Fuck."

"Richie, you're overreacting, okay?" Eddie was trying to speak as softly as possible, "No one will be mad- I promise, would I lie to you?" Eddie quoted Richie's words from earlier, trying to reinforce his point.

"You don't know them that well yet, Eds, I always feel on the outs. Mike, Bill and Stan are close as shit and same with Ben and Beverly. Now they're all going to be upset because I'm some unsympathetic asshole."

Eddie shuffled over closer to Richie, whenever Richie put his arm over Eddie it made him feel better. Eddie was far too short to put his arm over Richie's shoulders without it being awkward, but he could push his way under Richie's arm and hug around Richie's waist instead. As Eddie did it Richie seemed to relax, which was good. The day had been quite shit for both of them, so them just sitting by themselves, in their room hugging felt pretty comforting.

* * *

Mike finished eating before Bill did, and the room was still dense with awkward tension, so Mike quickly removed himself from the situation. Later on he would be able to talk to Stan, Richie and anyone else and make sure everyone was okay, but at the moment it was still too fresh.

"St-Stan are y-you going t-to eat?" Bill asked from across the table, looking sympathetically at Stan.

"It's cold now," Stan pointed out.

"M-microwave i-it?"

Stan wasn't in the mood to eat anymore, he hated how he would just freak out like that and ruin everything. It's like he couldn't control himself and didn't know how to stop, and now everyone was all mad and awkward because he had a go at Richie. Richie was probably sitting there for a reason too but Stan just shouted at him for absolutely nothing and now everyone would be annoyed at him because he ruined dinner for everyone and had some weird freak out over where people sat, "I don't want to eat."

"St-Stan? Y-you never d-d-don't eat. Are y-you okay?"

"I ruined dinner? Didn't I?"

"N-no," Bill started, "i-it w-will be f-fine, nothing w-was ruined."

"I upset Richie because I'm a freak."

"St-Stan, y-you know y-you're not a f-freak," Stan could see the genuine hurt in Bill's eyes at Stan's words.

"It's what everyone at school calls me, I'm not blind. Everyone points out you're stutter and that's real."

"I-it's different St-Stan, you're n-not weird or a f-freak. Y-you're great."

"You're the only one that thinks that."

"W-we all d-do, St-Stan. You're g-great and n-nice and k-k-kind."

"I just screamed at Richie for sitting in a chair."

"I-it's fine. H-he'll get over i-it. Y-You're n-nothing but nice t-to me. Y-You're the only one w-who knows about m-my nightmares."

"Mike knows."

"Not in detail a-and n-not fully b-by choice," Bill fell silent for a second, "Look, j-just, microwave y-your spaghetti. I'll s-sit down h-here with y-you."

"Thanks Bill," Stan got up and carefully put his bowl in the microwave and turned the dial to exactly 1 minute. He turned back around to Bill still smiling at him, "You've always been my favorite in a way Bill. Don't tell the others," Stan smiled as he said it and Bill's smile became far bigger.

"You've always b-b-been my f-favorite i-in a w-way too, St-Stan."

* * *

Richie and Eddie had been sat down, leaning against Richie's bed, hugging for what felt like forever. Richie with one arm over Eddie and the other half resting, half stroking through Eddie's hair. Eddie was leaning on Richie to the point he was basically just laying on top of him with his arms wrapped around Richie's waist. There was something about Richie's company that just made Eddie feel happy, even if they were both crying like earlier or now. It was just peaceful and relaxing. Granted, Eddie hasn't put much effort into getting to know the others but, Richie was so easy to talk to and just get along with. The more Eddie gets to know Richie the more he wonders why his mom never wanted him having friends. A few days ago he had managed to convince himself Sonia would be pleased with Richie- but who is he kidding. Richie launched the two of them into the quarry, shown Eddie movies above a PG rating and earlier bought a whole bag of jolly ranchers for the two of them. Richie Tozier was Sonia's worst nightmare, but Eddie thought Richie was quite amazing.

"What time is it?" Eddie mumbled, his leg feeling a bit numb from laying down for so long.

"Uhh," Richie groaned slightly, "Somehow it's been 2 hours, it's 8.30."

"Oh," was all Eddie could get out- had him and Richie really been huddled like this for 2 hours?

"Why spaghetti? Getting bored," Richie sounded slightly disappointed for whatever reason, but he'd been pretty miserable all day. so, it wasn't too weird.

"My legs are numb, that's all. And I'm really tired."

Richie leaned his head on Eddie's for a second before replying, "Me too. All this depressing crying we've done today just makes me want to sleep and move on."

"Yeah," Eddie agreed- it'd been a pretty eye-opening and shitty day, he could use some sleep.

Neither boy pulled away for at least another ten minutes, when Richie shifted slightly and groaned as he stretched slightly, both of them now regretting laying huddled up on the floor for so long. Eddie took this as an opportunity to crawl off of Richie and stretch his legs out, shaking them a bit to get his blood circulation back to normal. After a few minutes of awkwardly stretching and moving Eddie's body only slightly ached, and Richie seemed to feel pretty much the same way. The atmosphere was different now, almost awkward. It was like both of them wanted to say something but neither of them knew what to say or how to say it. So, Richie just opted to go over to the light switch to turn it off. As Richie walked over to the other side of the room Eddie quickly got up and in bed, both him and Richie would normally just sleep in their underwear and whatever shirt they had on that day, to avoid having to take turns changing and shit. By the time Richie had turned the light off and was making his way to his bed, Eddie was already under his covers and facing away from Richie's side of the room. It was still light out, so it was weird laying in bed. But Richie was right, today really made Eddie just want to sleep- it was just too much.

Eddie heard Richie's bed creak as the lanky boy got in and then the room was filled with a thick silence- it was weird, normally when just being alone with Richie it felt nice and comfortable, this however, lead to Eddie shifting around for a few minutes- unsure on what to do with himself. Eventually he got semi-comfortable in his position and stayed there for what felt like years, but what in reality was about two minutes. Something just felt off, it was weird. When the two boys were on the floor not even ten minutes again time went by in seconds, now each second felt like a century. Then it hit Eddie-

He wanted to be near Richie again. He missed the contact they just had. And without thinking he loudly whispered, "Richie?"

"Yeah Eds?"

Eddie didn't know how he was meant to ask if he could lay in Richie's bed with him- Richie would find it weird, but at the same time he almost definitely wouldn't tell Eddie no, he was too nice for that. So, Eddie just sat up and turned to the side so his legs were hanging off the bed and he was facing Richie, "Can I uhh..." he trailed off.

This obviously interested Richie, as he pushed himself up on his elbows slightly to look at Eddie, "Yes spaghetti?"

"Never mind, it's uhh- it's stupid."

"Eds?" Richie asked, sounding soothing- like he was worried again, he sat up more so now both of them were sat on their own beds looking at each other, "It's not stupid. I'm sure."

"No, it's nothing really," Eddie looked down slightly, confused on why he suddenly wants to hug Richie.

"Eddie," Richie stated- not a question or with a worried tone, and not a nickname either. Just Eddie's name.

"What?" Eddie asked, looking at Richie.

"Just come here, please," Eddie looked at Richie, who now had his arms slightly held out to the side- like he'd either been able to tell what Eddie was trying to say or wanted the same thing. Eddie only hesitated slightly but then quickly made his way over to Richie. He hugged Richie as soon as he got close enough and was able to let out a sigh he didn't he was holding. Now he was hugging Richie again everything just seemed and felt better. The two stayed how they were for a few moments before eventually laying down, Richie has a single bed- so they had no choice but to cling onto each other, but Eddie weirdly didn't mind it. His head resting on Richie's chest and his arms snaked around Richie's waist as well as Richie pressing his face into Eddie's hair and wrapping his arms around Eddie felt so right. And despite it being so light out and so early and the day being so shitty- Eddie was able to completely relax and fall asleep easily against Richie.


	14. Beverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily based Beverly off me in this chapter oof- i always blurt stuff without thinking and feel rly bad after ugh  
> also sorry this is so short, i've been having a really difficult back to school and the stress and mental breakdowns are at an all time high

"Where are Richie and Eddie?" Mike asked as everyone was getting their breakfast ready, Richie and Eddie were still upstairs. No one had seen them since the incident last night- and part of Beverly thought they might be avoiding the others because of Stan and everything last night. It would be understandable, it got very heated extremely quickly, and Richie wasn't good at confronting people after situations like that, he'd either take all the blame himself and just be awkward or push everything on the other person and ignore them; he wasn't good with conflict.

"Should someone go get them?" Stan asked, "We can't eat without them here."

"I'll go," Beverly offered. She had her cereal out and everything, so if she didn't go get them she'd be stuck waiting either way. Beverly jumped out of her seat and headed upstairs. She was prepared to have to literally drag Richie downstairs- Eddie would probably (hopefully) just follow Richie, he seemed lovely based on the few times he did speak to Beverly- but he was very much Richie's new shadow. Richie was clingy to Eddie too though, so it worked. What Beverly was not expecting to see when she flung open the door however, was Eddie's bed completely empty and instead the two of them still sleeping in Richie's bed. Eddie was laying on his side pressed up against Richie, who was laying on his back. Richie, as usual, had an arm wrapped over Eddie's shoulder and Eddie had both his arms across Richie's torso, one of his hand's practically holding one of Richie's hands. It was adorable and Beverly needed to show the others, but she couldn't drag them all up here. Instead she (very creepily) took a cute photo of the two hugging- it was fine. The two of them wouldn't mind too much, and if they did she could just delete it.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Beverly shouted from the doorway, Eddie's eyes shot open as he tried to sit up, but was pulled back down by a groaning Richie who was now pressing his face into Eddie's hair, "It's breakfast, you two have to come down. And for the love of God please sit in your normal seats."

Richie just groaned again, arms still around a now slightly awkward looking Eddie, after about 5 minutes of Beverly waiting for the two of them to get up Richie finally turned to face the redhead, "Did you call us lovebirds?"

"Yes, look at you two," Beverly waved her hand, gesturing over the two boys who were still hugging like there was no tomorrow, "Now please, come get breakfast."

"We're not 'lovebirds'" Richie pointed out, completely ignoring anything else Beverly said. Eddie was now cuddled back up against Richie, neither showing any signs of getting up.

"Really?" Beverly questioned, not buying it at all.

Richie sat up suddenly, causing Eddie to fall back with a slightly pathetic but hilarious 'oof', "Shut up," Richie sounded slightly annoyed now, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you had Eddie sleep with you?" Beverly teased, both boys' cheeks became slightly pink- and Beverly felt slightly bad for pushing it, "Whatever, never mind. Just come get breakfast?"

"Fine," Richie groaned, dragging out the word as he said it.

Richie stretched his arms up and obnoxiously yawned, as Eddie stirred around slightly, still waking up. Beverly would go back downstairs to eat her breakfast- but she didn't fully trust the two boys would come down after her. So she wouldn't be leaving until they were ready. As they started to make their way out of bed she noticed 2 bowels of untouched spaghetti on the floor, next to Richie's bed, "You two didn't even eat last night?" she asked Richie- who was pulling on some sweatpants, and Eddie who was only just sitting up.

"We got distracted," Richie said, more like a question than a statement- Beverly had no clue what he meant but accepted the answer.

"Well don't leave them there," Beverly replied.

"Why would we leave them on the floor?" Eddie questioned, finally slightly awake.

"Richie's a mess," Beverly said as she shrugged slightly, "and please hurry up Eddie- everyone's waiting."

Eddie collapsed back into the bed. Great.

"Why are you policing us?" Richie asked, Eddie seemed like he was trying to fall back asleep again.

"To make sure the two of you actually come down, you've been distant recently. And Richie, for the love of God, get your little friend out of bed."

"Eds, listen to the woman- she'll get violent in a minute."

Eddie replied with a groan.

Beverly walked over to the boys' wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, they had to be Eddie's (or and old pair of Richie's), they were tiny, "Eddie- here," Beverly said as she chucked the sweatpants at Eddie, hitting him in the face with them.

"Eds come on," Richie was now ready and waiting with Beverly. Eddie just groaned again before sitting up and putting on the pants painfully slowly. Finally, after about ten years, Eddie was ready and wandered over to Richie and Beverly- once within an arm's reach of Eddie, Richie had his arm swung over the shorter boy's shoulders and the two were leaving the room. Beverly then realized both of them forgot the spaghetti and sighed as she picked it up- quickly catching up with the duo walking down the stairs.

\---

"Richie, remember you have your meeting later," Arlene reminded Richie at breakfast, Beverly couldn't help but snigger- knowing how much Richie hated the meetings they all (minus Ben) had.

"How long is it?" Richie whined, clearly not impressed.

"I don't know sweetie, you've not had one in a while so probably at least an hour."

"Why do I have to go?" Richie whined even more dramatically

"You know why Richie, now hurry up and eat breakfast so I can take you as soon as possible."

"I want to stay here though," Richie moaned- Beverly still laughing under her breath.

Richie and Arlene carried on bickering, Richie complaining that he didn't need meetings or any of it and Arlene telling him he's overreacting and will be fine. Eddie looked terrified, Beverly felt bad for the kid really, she didn't know why he was here- she never got the chance to ask Richie about him as he was now permanently attached to Eddie, but she knew Eddie probably went through Hell and back. It takes a lot to make someone that anxious, quiet and not trusting. Probably a bitch of a mother and dickwipe of a dad, but Beverly couldn't just ask him. Ideally, Eddie would be more involved in the group, everyone wanted him to be. The few times he'd spoken to them all or hung out with them he was great- but it's like he just doesn't know how to communicate with people or branch out on his own. It's good he has Richie, really. They're obviously extremely close, Beverly just wishes that he'd give the rest of them a chance.

Everyone had planned to go to the quarry straight after breakfast during the movie yesterday, and they were going to ask Richie and Eddie at breakfast, but now Richie had a meeting Beverly didn't know what they would do. Ideally, they'd invite Eddie and he'd agree to go, and then they could tell Richie they'd be there and he could meet them there after seeing the social workers. However, convincing Eddie to go would be near impossible and then Richie and Eddie wouldn't come at all- and just stay at the house after Richie got back. Beverly really needed to figure out a way of getting Eddie more involved in the group. They went back to school in a couple of months- how would Eddie survive that if he couldn't even talk to the losers?

\---

"S-So h-he's not c-coming?" Bill asked as the five of them went through the backdoor- to head to the quarry.

"Nope, said he didn't feel like it," Beverly answered, "he probably doesn't know what to do with himself when Richie isn't there."

"It's good he has Richie, at least," Mike added in a optimistic tone.

"Oh he's definitely got Richie," Beverly laughed slightly, "You should've seen them this morning."

"What? Why?" Ben asked.

"Look, here- it was adorable," Beverly said as she pulled out the photo she took of the duo, looking at it now it was definitely creepy- but oh well. It was a cute photo either way.

"They sleep in the same bed?" Mike questioned, "And why would you take that photo? That's such a weird thing to do."

"I know, I know," Beverly started, "I couldn't help it- they're adorable."

"Are they like..." Ben started.

"Dating? Fucking? I don't know," Beverly finished, "I recon they are to be honest."

"W-what just b-because they shared a-a b-bed?" Bill asked in a weirdly defensive one, catching Beverly off guard slightly.

"I'm just joking Bill," Beverly reassured.

"Y-you shouldn't j-just assume th-that kind of th-thing. Y-you d-don't know w-why they w-were b-both in R-Richie's bed."

"So you don't think they're a thing?" Ben asked, looking at Bill.

"We can't really have an opinion on it," Stan pointed out, "It's not fair on them to assume things. And sharing a bed means nothing."

"I never said they were something," Beverly tried backtracking her words, "I'm just saying its possible. They do seem a bit..."

"G-gay?" Bill asked, again, weirdly defensively

"I guess," Beverly answered- slightly awkward now.

"Y-you c-c-can't j-just say p-people l-look g-g-gay. O-or claim p-people are f-fucking because th-th-they shared a b-bed once," Bill stated.

"I'm sorry Bill, I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything," Beverly tried reassuring her stuttering friend she meant no harm.

"Let's just drop it," Mike suggested- clearly uncomfortable, "We don't know what Eddie and Richie are to each other and it's none of our business, yes?"

No one really replied, instead the group just carried on walking to the quarry in silence. As they walked down Bill sunk closer to Stan- not Richie as Eddie close, but close enough. Beverly didn't notice though, she was too bust trying to work out what she said wrong- she didn't mean any harm at all, she was just trying joke and tease Eddie and Richie in a friendly way to the others. She was really too nosy sometimes, thinking about it. She didn't mean to offend Bill- hell- she didn't know how she even managed to offend Bill. The whole situation was just awkward- and she'd definitely delete the creepy photo she took. That was a stupid thing to do from the start- and she'd just not joke about Richie and Eddie again. Just go back to trying to work out how she could involve Eddie more.


	15. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof kinda heavy stenbrough ahead?? idk fam im in a stenbrough mood and it fit so perfectly after last chapter.  
> Sorry if you don't like this ship aha
> 
> Also ive been listening to hozier for the past 6 hours on full volume and my family is getting sick of it and me,,, help :'/
> 
> also also follow my tumblr lmao I'm tozier-verse there (im stupid and can't link shit but just search my name ok sjdhsfj)
> 
> also also also I keep basing all these chapters off my problems and feelings and going wayyy off character ugh icba to rewrite it all though :'''(

It was slightly awkward at the quarry to start off, Bill felt kind of bad for getting so defensive- but Beverly didn't have any right to just call Richie and Eddie gay because they shared a bed and are clingy, that's just what a friendship is. Bill can get clingy to Stan sometimes- particularly after bad nights. It doesn't mean anything, it's just needing someone- that one person. Your best friend who just knows how to hug you and calm you down. It doesn't make Richie and Eddie gay because they seek comfort in one another, it just makes them best friends. Like him and Stan, they weren't gay; they would hug and sometimes Bill would sleep in Stan's bed because somehow Stan was the only one who managed to keep him safe, Stanley Uris was Bill Denbrough's best friend.

After a few moments of silence and Bill sinking closer to Stan, because they were best friends and Bill felt awkward, Ben and Mike managed to start up a conversation about something. Beverly joined in quickly but Bill wasn't really listening. He couldn't focus on anything- because Beverly was wrong, Eddie and Richie weren't gay- it didn't make sense. It's not like they kissed and stuff, they were just close. Best friends, like Bill and Stan. Being affectionate doesn't automatically mean people are dating, it just means that they are close and need each other- everyone needs someone. It doesn't have to mean anything beyond that.

But as the losers walk down to the quarry and Bill is walking so close to Stan that their hands occasionally brush against each other and he can't help but notice the slightly taller boy's curly blond hair bouncing slightly as he walks, or how he seemed to study every tree or plant they passed. How he insisted on bringing his bird book every time they went out, just in case he got a chance to go bird watching or just happened to see a bird. Thinking about it, Bill knew just about everything there was to know about Stan- and Stan knew far more about Bill than any other person. Stan was Bill's favorite in a way- in many ways. He'd never tell anyone (besides Stan) that, but it was true. He could trust Stan with the world and knew Stan would trust Bill right back. 

Richie and Eddie definitely weren't gay, it was normal to just trust and cling to your best friend, it was normal. To be expected, really.

By the time they were all at the quarry everything was back to normal, everyone was talking normally again and Bill stopped worrying about whether Richie and Eddie were gay or not. I didn't matter, and Bill was out to have fun- not worry over stupid things that didn't matter in the long run. Beverly, as usual, was the first to launch herself into the water. She was followed by Mike then Ben then Stan and finally Bill. They swam around like normal, splashing and having fun in the water. Bill loves it when they go to the quarry- it feels so separate from the rest of the world. It's their own special place where there aren't problems or worries or anything bad. It's just the losers being them and having fun. Life just feels easy there, so light and weightless. So perfect.

However, perfection can never last, especially in Bill's case. Things will be going so well and so perfect until suddenly everything isn't- Bill goes from being on top of the world to plummeting far, far down within seconds. So, leaving the quarry is like that on a much smaller scale. A reminder of all the problems everyone has, how life isn't perfect and it never can be. There'll always be issues and shitty people and things. But that's just how life goes.

It's on the short walk back from the quarry, one that should in theory be perfectly safe as it's just a few minutes away from their back gate, where they see Henry and the Bowers Gang. Realistically, it's not surprising. It's been a while since the losers bumped into Henry or any of them- and they never truly get away from the older group for that long. It's still absolutely awful bumping into them though. They were coming down a path adjacent to the one the losers were on, and got onto the path behind where Bill and the others were walking. This was too perfect for Henry really, he was easily able to come up behind the group and pull Mike backwards and throwing him to the floor with a laugh. The losers instantly turned around, coming face to face with the local bullies.

Beverly looked like she was going to say something until Henry, still not saying a word to any of them- still just weirdly chuckling with his gang, pushed a very defensive looking Ben back, before finally sneering, "Hey fat-ass." 

Bill stayed quiet, him and Stan were walking in front of everyone, meaning they were furthest away from Henry- however, they were still far too close for comfort. Henry wasted no time carrying on, "Where's the faggot and his queer friend then?" he asked, looking over the group. Mike and Richie had always been his least favorites- Mike because he's black and Richie because Henry's convinced that Richie is gay. So not being able to beat the shit out of Richie today was obviously at least slightly disappointing for Henry.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Beverly snapped, barely looking phased by Henry's presence, her arms crossed firmly and her foot tapping on the floor semi-quickly. She looked more fed up than anything.

"Because I'm in the mood to beat the shit out of some faggots."

Henry carried on being an asshole for a little while, he shoved Ben again and called Mike various slurs a few times, but surprisingly gave up after not too long- clearly hoping to have been able to target Richie and possibly Eddie. Bill was thankful Henry had pretty much ignored him, but felt bad that Ben was now covered in dirt from being shoved over and Mike was very clearly (and expectantly) affected by the slurs Henry called him. It'd all be fine though, they'd get back to the house in a few minutes. Richie would probably be home and him and Eddie would be doing something, they'd end up having lunch pretty much as soon as they got back but then maybe they'd all watch a movie or go out again after lunch. Or they'd just do their own thing until dinner. It didn't really matter- they'd be home and away from Henry soon enough.

* * *

_"Bill?"_

_Bill was trapped again, in this awful, awful place. Stuck without breath or movement. Completely trapped._

_"Bill?"_

_Georgie asked again- sounding completely helpless and desperate- because he was wasn't he? He was just a helpless kid who didn't know any better- one who deserved the absolute world. But Bill let him down._

_"Why would you let me go Bill? Why would you let me get hurt?"_

_Bill didn't mean it- he regretted letting Georgie leave the house every day. He wanted nothing more than for Georgie to be alive and happy and for his parents to be better. Bill just wanted everyone to be okay. But no one was okay because of what he did- he killed Georgie and then his whole happy family life went with it. Letting Georgie leave the house on that rainy day not only lead to the death of his brother, but his parents became_ _shells of the people they once were. Hardly even recognizable._

_"You promised to never let anything hurt me Bill."_

_Bill wanted to apologize so badly, and hug Georgie. He wanted to be able to bring Georgie home and his parents back to life and he wanted everything to be back to how it once was. But he couldn't apologize- the louder he tried to shout the less he could breath and the more trapped he became._

_"Stan would hate you."_

_Georgie's voice echoed around them- bouncing off walls and edges Bill didn't even realize were there. What did Georgie mean? Why was he talking about Stan, Stan wouldn't hate him- right? Stan told Bill himself._

_"If he knew what you actually did to me._

_If he knew about your secret._

_If he knew anything about you."_

_The voice wasn't Georgie's anymore- it was deeper- darker almost. Booming around Bill filling every space and not leaving._

_"I thought you loved me?"_

_Georgie's voice snapped back to normal before a thick silence filled wherever Bill was, the kind of silence that rings through your skull and demands to be heard. The threatening, dangerous silence that doesn't go away._

_"If Stan knew about your secret."_

_The voice taunted again, what secret? If Stan knew what? There was nothing for Stan to know because Bill told Stan everything. Stan was the one person who knew everything._

_"What will the others do-"_

_Bill felt his chest tightening as he struggled to breath- gasping for air but nothing happening- his lungs becoming more and more foggy and dense the more he tried to breath._

_"-when they find out it's you, not Richie and Eddie."_

_What?_

_What was he? He wasn't anything._

_"I thought you loved me Bill..."_

_-_

Bill jolted awake, in a cold sweat and completely out of breath- he was shaking again too. If Stan knew what? If the others found out what? Bill wasn't anything, he was just him. He didn't have a secret. What is he that Richie and Eddie aren't?

Oh...

No, he wasn't. He couldn't be. It didn't make sense, him and Stan were best friends; he'd ask Stan for help when writing his stories, he'd go bird watching when Stan didn't want to go alone, he went to Stan with his problems and insecurities. Him and Stan were best friends- nothing more, nothing less. It was just his head haunting him, getting revenge for what he did to Georgie- he deserved the torment, the mind games. He deserved all of it because he was-

"Bill?" Mike was sat up in his bed, and as Mike said his name Bill realized how much he was shaking and how loudly he was sniffling and crying- not loud enough to wake the whole house, but still quite loud.

Bill couldn't reply at first- still struggling to breath either from the dream or from just freaking out. Mike looked extremely worried and quickly made his way over to Bill's bed, where Bill was sat up practically just zoned off into space.

"Bill, what happened?" Mike asked again, looking extremely worried.

"St-St-Sta-Stan," was all Bill could blubber out. He couldn't help himself, he didn't know why but his brain in these situations just seemed to tell him to go to Stan, even if he didn't really want to.

"What about Stan? Bill, are you okay?"

"St-St-St-Stan, G-Geor-Georgie w-w-was s-sayi-say-ayng," Bill tried talking but his heavy breathing and stutter made it almost impossible to form any sentences.

"Bill, it's okay, calm down and try to talk- you can do it, yeah?" Mike calming said, desperately trying to calm Bill down.

"A-a-a-am I g-g-g-gay?" Bill spluttered, without thinking and instantly regretting it.

"Are you what?" Mike now seemed confused and Bill just cried harder.

"St-St-Sta-Sta-Stan," Bill cried out again.

"Oh," was all that left Mike's lips for a second, before adding, "Do you want to go see him?"

Bill didn't know what he wanted, he didn't even know what he was- who he was- anymore, he did want to see Stan, so, so badly. But what if Georgie was right?

"Bill?" Mike asked again.

Bill just nodded his head, he did deep down really want to see Stan. Mike was an amazing friend, and Bill could trust him with anything. However, right now- even if he was confused- he wanted Stan.

"Can you walk there by yourself?" Mike asked, sounding concerned.

Bill just nodded again as he quietly mumbled, "y-y-yeah," before slowly getting up- Mike kindly helped him to the door before sitting back on his own bed, watching Bill as he left to go to Stan's room. Bill was still extremely shaky and had a constant stream of silent tears rolling down his face. In some ways Stan was the last person Bill wanted to see right now, but he was also the only one with the capability to truly calm Bill down. Once Bill got to Stan's door, he quietly opened and closed the door- before looking at Stan for a few seconds, giving him one last chance to pull out and quietly go back to his room. But he really didn't want to leave; he was crying and shaking and still not breathing properly. So, he made his way over to Stan's bed- Bill easily could've woken Stan up to talk to him, but Bill couldn't talk right now, and even if he could it wouldn't help. So, instead he just slowly pulled Stan's blanket back before getting in next to Stan. The curly haired boy woke up as Bill got in and instantly realized what happened due to Bill's breathing and shaking, and Bill obviously didn't want to talk about it. Stan moved over slightly, letting Bill fully climb in the bed, before wrapping an arm over Bill and pulling him to his chest. Stan wasn't one for hugging, but he'd do anything for Bill.

Bill instantly felt himself slightly relax against Stan, he didn't know how but Stan just had the power to make Bill feel better about himself or whatever was going on. He laid there for a moment or two, allowing himself to try to breath properly before barely whispering without thinking, "I think I'm gay."

Stan didn't seem at all bothered by Bill's statement, and surprisingly just replied with, "Me too."

Bill didn't know what to think or how to react, but he did know he felt safe with Stan and could finally breath- so he allowed himself to relax more and more until he eventually fell asleep against Stan.


	16. Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one starts off more Stenbrough focused too- BUT you'll be glad to know Eddie opens up slightly and starts talking to the others too :')
> 
> Also I want to apologize for not being able to upload daily as much- normally school isn't too stressful for me (not trying to brag/boast, but I find most subjects relatively easy) but recently A LOT has happened with friends and stuff, leaving me not in the mood to write. However, the comments I receive here genuinely mean the world- it may not seem like it but once I was crying over my friends being asswipes and looking through my inbox just made me smile, so thank you all so much- I'm glad I have here to just relax and feel happy. On that note as well, I just want to I guess personally thank FlashOfLightning, HeySpaceCaddett and RanjanTheVictor- idk I always see yall's comments and it confuses me that people are enjoying this and it makes me so happy at the same time so, thank you all so, so, so much!! I just love this community y'all.

Bill left the room to head to Stan's room quickly and Mike couldn't help but worry. Bill looked completely broken and in shock, Mike felt so bad for the boy and wished he could understand what he was going through more, but new he wouldn't be able to. He wasn't really surprised when Bill essentially came out to him- if he did actually come out? Mike assumed Bill had another Georgie nightmare, as Georgie was mentioned. However, there was obviously either a Stan there too- or just the general idea of him. It sounded awful- and Mike can't imagine waking up drenched in sweat and out of breath like Bill was. Sure, he'd had nightmares before- terrifying ones- but they never physically affected him that deeply. They were the scariest things Mike had ever experienced- seeing the fire and his parents desperately trying to do something, anything. And obviously he'd wake up scared and extremely upset- but it was nothing compared to Bill just now.

Mike was pretty sure his heart physically broke as Bill just sat there crying, Mike hated seeing his friends like that. It just wasn't fair, they'd all been through so much and were unlucky enough- what did Bill do to deserve those nightmares? What did Richie do to deserve the sadness Mike knew all too well he drowned in, but refused to talk about? What did Beverly do to deserve the panic and anxiety attacks? It was so painful watching your friends burn from the inside and not being able to do anything. Just being able to sit there and watch them suffer. At least unlike Richie, Bill would confide in someone. Hopefully now Eddie was here Richie was talking to him about stuff. If Mike could he'd help and talk to all of them, but other people's problems aren't exactly easy to bring up in a conversation. And even if Mike brought it up it was unlikely they'd actually talk to him about it. So he was stuck just hoping everyone was managing and had at least someone they could talk to if they really needed to.

Mike had his fair share of problems too, but he was like the others. He assumed that much like himself, the others didn't want to bother people with their problems. Give everyone more to worry and stress about. It wasn't fair for Mike to push everything onto his friends, yet he wanted them to trust him with their problems, to let him help. He hoped he managed to help Bill as much as he could, in a state like that Bill couldn't really be spoken to. His heavy breathing and stutter becoming far worse under the fear and stress made it nearly impossible to have a conversation with him. However, it was painfully obvious what Bill needed- he needed to see Stan in his confused and sad state, they probably didn't have much of a conversation at all- Stan just sitting there hugging Bill, calming him down. Mike can't help but smile at the idea, he wasn't gay himself but he could see why Bill would like Stan. They were good together, perfect really. The two of them just fit together so well- it had always just seemed like an extremely close friendship to Mike, but the more he thought about it the more hand brushes and playful touches he could remember. Last week when he was worried about Bill being missing in the morning, only to find him curled up in Stan's bed. It was so obvious yet so hidden at the same time, at least they could explore and discover themselves now. They deserved it- the happiness they brought each other.

It was a while before Mike got back to sleep, he was too busy thinking over everyone and everything. Making sure in his head everyone would be okay for now, because really that's all he cared about. Sure, video games were fun and going swimming at the quarry was great- but, was there any point if all the losers weren't happy? Was there much point in anything if they couldn't all be happy? Not really, if one of them was sad then Mike was sad- that's just how it went. How could he even begin to be happy if one of his favorite people was so sad?

-

Mike woke up at about 8.00, throat dry and desperate for a drink. Thinking back to it he hardly had anything to drink yesterday, normally he would make sure to have at least three glasses of water (one with each meal) as well as having a bottle in his room that he'd fill up when he ran out, but yesterday he'd only had a glass with breakfast and then a small amount throughout the day- he didn't even refill his bottle once. Mike stretched slightly, trying to fully wake up- and as he did his throat only became dryer, and he really needed a drink. As it was just after 8.00, Stan (and almost definitely Bill) would be downstairs and breakfast would be soon. Mike should probably just head downstairs, that way he could get a drink and then just stay down there for a few minutes until breakfast. But what if Stan and Bill were trying to just talk and wouldn't want him there? He'd have to respect that, they were clearly going through a lot. But then again, they'd be in the kitchen- they wouldn't talk through that stuff in the kitchen. So, Mike would be fine going down there. Plus- he did really need a drink.

He made his way out of bed, and pulled the duvet up as he did so- it wouldn't hurt for the slightly messy room to look that bit more presentable, and he made his way out the room and downstairs. As he was expecting, Bill and Stan were sat at the kitchen table. Stan looking very focused and intrigued on what Bill was talking about and Bill scribbling something down in his notebook rambling on to Stan,

"I-I j-just don't get h-how y-you m-make st-stories actually s-scary. L-Like why i-is horror s-so hard t-to write?"

"Maybe write something besides horror, if it isn't working?" Stan suggested.

"L-Like w-what, e-everything else is b-boring."

"Hey guys," Mike awkwardly interrupted- knowing Bill would definitely be slightly uncomfortable after last night.

"Hi," Stan replied, smiling- at least Stan was okay.

"H-hi," Bill mumbled a few seconds later, still looking at his notebook.

Mike made his way to the cabinet where the glasses were held and got one out, before filling it and chugging the whole thing in a matter of seconds just to fill it up again. He made his way to the table and sat opposite the pair, "Do you have a main antagonist?" he asked, not even wanting to bring up the previous night.

"W-what?" Bill asked, both him and Stan looking at Mike.

"Well you need someone- or something- memorable to act as an antagonist."

"Like I said!" Stan started, "Like Freddie Krueger or something."

"Exactly!" Mike agreed.

"I-I c-can't think of a-an antagonist though," Bill pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be a person," Mike suggested, "it could be an entity or thing."

"H-how a-am I m-meant t-to think of th-that? I-I'm s-so bad a-at this," Bill sighed as he dropped his pen and rested his elbows on the table, before placing his hands on his temples.

"No you're not, you're great," Stan soothed- watching the two of them was weird, Mike knew of the development that (probably) happened after Bill left, yet the two were acting the exact same as they always had. It was sweet, really.

After a few more minutes of discussing Bill's possible story plot Arlene could be heard shouting up the stairs for everyone to come down for breakfast, before making her way into the kitchen, "Oh hello you three, good sleep?" she asked as she, similarly to Mike, got herself a glass and filled it with water.

"Yeah," Mike answered, "Do you want us to get anything ready for breakfast?" He could see Bill subtly smile at him out the corner of his eye, grateful that Mike steered the conversation away from the previous night.

"Oh, you can just get your own stuff ready, the others are perfectly capable. I've got lots of work to do though, so I'll be eating later- you guys don't mind right?"

"Not at all," Mike answered, still smiling.

"Great, sorry I've been so busy lately- I'll go try to wake the others up, you three start your breakfast." And with that she left the kitchen, she could be heard shouting about breakfast again from the base of the stairs as Stan, Bill and Mike cleared the table and then started getting their breakfasts ready. It wasn't long before the others started arriving in the kitchen, Ben was first and gave the trio a small 'hello' before getting out his eggs and cheese for an omelet. Next was Beverly, who came bounding into the kitchen with a smile plastered across her face- how she always managed to seem so happy blew Mike's mind. She was in her dressing gown and slippers despite it being the middle of summer and got a bowel and spoon before sitting in her seat, waiting for Bill to finish with the Lucky Charms. Last to come down, unsurprisingly, were Richie and Eddie. As usual they were practically glued together, except instead of the usual position of Richie's arm over Eddie and Eddie leaning into Richie's body, Eddie was clinging onto Richie's arm, with the lanky boy not even acknowledging the others, just beaming down at Eddie instead. After Beverly's theory yesterday Mike couldn't help but think if there was something more between the two- they were almost a parallel to Stan and Bill. Obviously, Mike was the only one who knew about Stan and Bill and they weren't nearly as clingy as Richie and Eddie, but there were similarities. The way both pairs look at one another, the smiles that aren't just normal friendly smiles- but filled with love and compassion- even if they didn't realize it. Mike found it quite magical, really.

Richie and Eddie made their way to the table and Eddie let go of Richie to sit down as Richie grabbed two plates out the cupboard and put four pieces of toast in one of the toaster- two pieces for each of them. Somehow, everyone's breakfast (besides Bill and Beverly, who just needed to add milk to their cereal) were finished at roughly the same time- meaning they were all able to eat at the same time without anyone having to sit and wait, and no one started eating early, making Stan very happy. 

"So," Beverly started, still smiling, "What are we doing today?"

"I've got another bullshit meeting with Mrs.Smith," Richie groaned from his seat.

"How long are you gone?" Eddie chimed in, look of concern on his face.

"Not sure Eds," Richie started, "Probably an hour or two, plus the hour drive each way. It's because I've skipped so many."

"How do you even manage to skip them?" Stan asked.

"Say I'm ill, I don't know," Richie said in an annoyed tone, obviously not as happy after remembering his meeting.

To everyone's surprise it was Eddie who spoke up again, "Are the rest of you doing anything today?"

Mike saw an even bigger smile creep over Beverly's face and he was petty certain he shared the same facial expression. The Eddie Kaspbrak was asking them about their day, without Richie's prompting or guidance- this was good.

"Probably just around Derry or to the quarry if we go out. Or we'll stay here and go in the pool or watch something, we've not decided anything yet," Beverly answered, still beaming at Eddie.

"W-what t-time are y-you leaving R-Richie?" Bill asked, looking over at Richie who was now sulking.

"10.30," Richie angrily mumbled in response.

"So you'll be gone over lunch?" Ben asked.

"Yep," Richie popped the 'p' at the end.

"We can always text you if we go out," Mike suggested, "and just be nice in the meetings and she'll stop calling you back."

"How am I meant to be nice to that woman?" Richie snapped at Mike.

"I'm just saying, they call us for meetings when they're worried I swear? So if you just act nice she'll have no reason to call you back tomorrow."

"She had no reason to call me back today, I was fine yesterday."

"Well what did you say?" Stan asked.

"None of your fucking business," Richie groaned back.

"Richie," Eddie said from across the table- looking at Richie with a sympathetic look but one that read  _'shut the fuck up and be nice'_ nonetheless.

"It doesn't matter what happened," Beverly interrupted before another argument broke out, "Richie be as nice as possible, we'll text you if we go out, everyone stop talking about it. Cool."

The table went quiet for the rest of breakfast, it was fine though. No one seemed particularity uncomfortable- and Mike wasn't worried. It would all be fine. They'd finish breakfast, clean up their dishes, go upstairs and Richie would sulk off to his meetings and the others would work something out. Whatever was clearly bothering Richie he'd (hopefully) sort out and maybe talk to Eddie about it, Mike hoped they spoke to each other- or someone. Then everything would be okay and great- they were all okay and great.

Breakfast ended after not too long and like always, Beverly was the first to clean her dishes and rush upstairs, in the mornings after breakfast she'd do her makeup, nothing too much because she wasn't too into wearing it all day, but she had told Mike once that she appreciated the art of it. she liked being able to design something on her face and accentuate certain features, Mike understood it- kind of. Once she'd convinced Mike and Ben to let her do their makeup, she gave Ben what she described as a 'warm smokey eye' and 'blinding highlight'. Mike just remembers Ben's eyes being orange and his cheeks looking like headlights on a car. she gave mike a 'cut crease' (whatever that meant) and made his contour 'sharp enough to cut a man'. Mike didn't understand it, but she was good at it and it was extremely fun watching the others react to it. While she did it she explained to Mike and Ben that she always did orange eyeshadow on herself because it matched her blue eyes- and because Ben had blue eyes too she gave him orange. Apparently, a gold would look 'sexy as fuck' on Mike's complexion, and he wasn't going to say no. It was fun, one time she should do all their makeup- it'd probably be hilarious. 

-

"Mike?" it was a quiet voice coming from his doorway, and one he hadn't heard that much. Mike changed his focus from his TV screen to Eddie, who was awkwardly standing in his doorway.

"Hi," Mike started- smiling out of happiness that Eddie was actually talking to someone who wasn't Richie, and proudly that Eddie came to speak to him, "you alright?"

Eddie didn't answer, instead just looking at his fidgeting feet for a second before wandering in the room and sitting on Bill's bed, opposite Mike. Bill was still with Stan, so it was just Eddie and Mike. Eddie carried on looking at the floor as Mike heard the sound from his game in the background that indicated he had died. He placed the controller on his bed and turned to face Eddie before asking again, "what's up?"

Eddie looked up- he didn't look particularity sad, more confused than anything, before saying, "I don't know- it feels weird without Richie."

Richie had left about an hour ago, and probably wouldn't be back for at least another three or four. Eddie obviously didn't like being at the house without Richie, but who would blame him? Besides being the only person Eddie even slightly liked or trusted, Richie was just great to be around. When Richie wasn't around the situation just felt off- and if it didn't feel even slightly weird then something else was wrong.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "it always feels like there's a huge hole or gap or something when Richie's gone."

Eddie shuffled around a bit, probably not fully comfortable talking to Mike before he eventually mumbled, "I've- I've never played video games before... You seem really good, and I was bored by myself... I was wondering if I could just sit in here with you? I mean- I can go if you want?"

Mike couldn't help but smile, this was completely out of character for Eddie but in the best way possible, "You can play with me if you want," Mike suggested, "Bill has a controller on his nightstand."

A smile made it's way onto Eddie's face- which was something that never had happened when Richie was absent, "You'd let me play with you?"

"Why wouldn't I," Mike asked, still smiling at the small boy.

Eddie crawled across Bill's bed and grabbed the controller before settling himself down, leaning against Bill's headboard. He was pretty dreadful at the game, but it was fine. He'd never even touched a controller before and it was fun teaching Eddie the controls and how to play, it also meant Mike could keep a conversation with Eddie relatively easily- which was something everyone was trying to do since he had moved in. After about an hour of playing Eddie managed to get a kill, it was pure luck to be honest, but it didn't stop a prideful, toothy smile making it's way onto Eddie's face. After that he didn't get anymore kills, but Mike managed to win the round for them anyways- which Eddie was pleased with. At on point Beverly walked past the room to go to the toilet and genuinely had to walk back to double check she wasn't seeing things at the sight of Eddie in Mike's room, she smiled at Mike and gave him a subtle thumbs up, which Mike returned, before carrying on. The more they played the more comfortable and competitive Eddie got, and the more Mike realized what a nice person Eddie actually was and how much he could probably get along with the tiny, anxious ball of competitive energy. Now, Eddie just had to get somewhat comfortable with the other four.


	17. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short- I was going to include in the next one but I didn't want it to be dual pov again.  
> Next chapter is Ben btw, he's only had one chapter and I love my Benny Boy lmao
> 
> also this ended so badly im soooo sorry agh
> 
> And ayy while you're here follow my tumblr, tozier-verse :'D

Richie hated everything about the meetings they had to go to- the others didn't seem to mind them, but they just annoyed Richie. He doesn't need to talk through his problems to someone who only cares because they're being paid to. No one else gets meetings, it's only the losers. Just because they're care kids and had shit go wrong in the past doesn't mean they need constant monitoring and checking up on. No one else had to be pulled out of lessons or miss days because of shit they were going through. They just put up with shit, which Richie could easily do. He didn't want these meetings or the special attention, he could handle his own problems. He used to be able to skip the meetings, he'd either pretend to be so ill he couldn't get out of bed or just essentially throw a tantrum of sorts until Arlene called up Mrs. Smith saying it wouldn't be unnecessary. The meetings didn't even make sense either- they were meant to help and provide something, but all they really achieved was more names being thrown Richie's way at school.

Henry had always hated Richie for some reason, he hated all the losers really- considering they were basically all care kids, but he had a special hatred for Richie, and Mike too to be honest. A week into freshman year Henry had told everyone that Richie was a faggot and wanted to suck his dick, people still called Richie shit over that. And now still at any given chance Henry will be a dick to him- the other losers too obviously- but more often than not it's Richie and Mike getting the worst. Richie because Henry had managed to convince everyone he was gay, and Mike because he's black. Richie didn't even know if he was gay, really. He didn't really care though- everyone (besides the losers) already thought he was gay and he wouldn't exactly be finding anyone soon, so it wasn't something Richie exactly needed to worry about.

The drive back from the meeting was slow, and Richie just wanted to get back home and go to his room with Eds where he could complain about all this bullshit. He really liked Eddie, Eds was so complicated and broken in so many ways but was also so amazingly strong and brave, Richie admired it really. What he'd do to be strong or brave or anything besides the miserable, loud, annoying person he was. What made it even sadder was how Eddie felt about himself, he was such an amazing person yet he hid from everyone- scared of what would happen to him. He'd cry to Richie about being too fragile, too delicate, too small. Eddie was perfect, really. Richie would always try to tell him how amazing he was, but he never knew how to word it without it being weird- so he'd just hug the smaller boy and let Eds find comfort in him.

After what felt like a decade of driving Richie finally saw the house in the distance, he checked his phone and it was 3.36, great. He'd missed pretty much his whole day over some bullshit _'are you okay?' 'how are you feeling?'_ meeting that didn't achieve anything good. After another minute or so in the car, Arlene was pulling into the drive- the large white house now just a short run away. The car hadn't even fully stopped when Richie unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, before bounding over to the house. He hadn't received a text from anyone, meaning they'd all still be home and Richie could just run to his room and hang out with Eddie, which is all he needed right now.

He ran up to the house, burst through the front door and bounded up the stairs- probably not even closing the car or front door properly. Once he got to the landing he slowed down significantly, but till rushed to his room where Eddie was... Not there? The room was completely empty, Richie made his way out the room again thinking where Eddie could be and started heading back down the landing towards the stairs in search of the tiny boy. As he walked past Mike and Bill's room he couldn't believe what he saw, he had to walk back to double check he'd seen it correctly- Eddie Kaspbrak sitting on Bill's bed, happily playing some video game with Mike. Richie was happy obviously, how could Richie not be happy at a sight like that? Eddie finally coming out of his shell. Yet, he still felt a little bit of jealousy creep through him- Eds was happy without Richie, he seemed really happy. Richie wanted to come talk to Eds but now Eddie wouldn't want to, he was happy with Mike. He shouldn't feel jealous or annoyed or sad at Eddie making new friends, but he couldn't help but feel like the more Eddie got to know the others the less he'd want to be with Richie.

"Richie!" Eddie cheered from Bill's bed, Richie had obviously been standing there for at least a little while to have caught their attention, "How was the meeting?"

Mike was now smiling up at Richie too, and Richie just mumbled a quick "good."

"You want to come in?" Eddie suggested- smiling immensely, "We're playing... What's it called Mike? I don't know, he's teaching me though. Here you can have a go," Eddie held out the controller in Richie's direction.

"I'm fine," Richie muttered, before going back to his shared room. He was fully aware that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Once Eds got to know the others he'd have hardly any time for Richie, it's how things usually went for Richie. He should be used to it by now- when your own parents don't want you, it's unlikely anyone else will either. He really should have known Eds would prefer the others to him- especially Mike. Mike's everyone's favorite- he's just so nice and understanding. Richie shouldn't be upset at Eddie for talking to other people, he should be happy really. And he was, he was proud that Eddie was finally able to talk to someone besides himself, but as much as he tried to just focus on the good he couldn't help but remind himself that it's because Eds moved on from him.

 _"we're not even friends"_ the words Eddie obviously didn't mean but still said rung through Richie's head, what if he did mean it? He could have meant it? Why would he lie? Eddie wasn't the type to lie, was he? But Eddie still said it a few days ago- it must have meant something-

"Rich?" It was Eddie, at their door. Richie didn't even realize he'd made his way completely through the room and was slumped on Eddie's bed, "Richie are you okay?"

"Aren't you playing video games with Mike?" Richie moaned at Eds, not wanting to sound annoyed but absolutely failing.

"Wait... What? I said you could play too."

"Whatever, Eds. I'm fine- just go and carry on with Mike," Richie still hadn't looked over to Eddie, and was far too ashamed of this tantrum to look at him now.

"Richie what's wrong? Did something happen in the meeting?"

"I said the meeting was fine!" Richie snapped at Eddie, finally looking at the extremely confused brunette.

"Something happened," Eddie said as he came over to Richie and sat next to him.

"Everything is fine Eds, stop worrying about it," Richie's voice sounded bitter- and he hated it, it wasn't him, "I'm sorry, look- it's fine, honestly. Just go hang out with Mike again, I'll be fine."

"Why do you keep bringing up Mike?" Eddie looked even more confused than when he came in.

"Because, it's just... He's better than me, you should just hang out with him instead."

"Better than you?" Eddie looked weirdly amused by Richie, but in a sympathetic and kind way.

"Yeah, like you'll start talking to him and the others and then you'll get bored of me and leave, like... It's just I'm glad you're talking to the others because they're really nice- but I just don't want you to leave. But you will, everyone does. Because I'm just annoying and unlikable-" Richie felt the tears start to come to his eyes because all of it was true- everyone left, or just didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Richie you're literally like my favorite person," Eddie started as he moved closer to Richie and leaned into him, Richie couldn't help but wrap an arm around the smaller boy- it was an automatic response at this point, "I went to sit with Mike because it was boring without you, I missed you. And I'd never leave you- you're the only one who-" Eddie paused for a second, clearly thinking over what to say before continuing, "You're the only person who's ever actually cared about me. You try to help me and keep me safe- but not like my mother did, or how Arlene's trying to. You're just you and you manage to make everything seem okay- you make everything okay. Without you I don't know where I'd be."

"Really?" Richie asked, not really believing it.

"Richie you're like my best friend, my only friend really. Except maybe Mike, but I've basically just been sitting in silence with him for four hours. So, you're basically my only friend."

Richie just hugged Eddie, for probably the thousandth time since Eddie moved in- this seemed to happen a lot. One of them would get upset over something and then they'd just hug and comfort each other until everything was okay again. Richie was being stupid, really, thinking Eddie would stop liking him- but he couldn't help it. Mike was so nice and relaxed- just like everyone else. When Eddie became close with all of them he was bound to prefer them to Richie.

"Do you want to go play video games with Mike then? It was fun, I've never played them before."

"Sure spaghetti, as long as I can be on your team."

" wouldn't want it any other way," Eddie beamed at Richie, before grabbing his hand and leading Richie to Mike's room.


	18. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I love me some protective richie

The losers were all heading down to the corner store to get some food before going to the quarry or park to eat, and Ben couldn't be happier. Somehow something managed to click with Eddie- maybe it was Richie or just a few weeks being in the house making him more comfortable, but Eddie was actually talking to them all- somewhat. He still got shy and would bury himself into Richie- but he would play video games with Mike, or talk to Ben and read his poetry, or let Beverly put shimmer on his cheeks and jokingly take photos of him. He was still incredibly awkward and would more often than not make sure Richie was with him when talking to the others- but any progress was good progress. So, Ben was happy.

Currently, Eddie was under Richie's arm as usual and not saying too much- but he was smiling. Richie was telling everyone about how he managed to beat both Mike and Bill earlier in whatever game they were playing, and how Bill got so annoyed he threw a tantrum, "I was so good I basically had Billy Boy in tears," he boasted.

"N-No you d-didn't," Bill argued, "Y-you were m-mediocre a-at best."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Big Bill."

The group kept walking for a few more minutes before they were at the store, it was more crowded than usual- which was weird for Derry. But it didn't stop all seven of them piling into the store and rushing to the food section, looking over what they could get. Ben never really minded what they got, sure he had his favorites- marshmallows were always delicious, but for him he was just glad to be out with everyone.

"Who's paying again?" Stan asked as he looked over the drinks just behind where everyone else was studying the candy and chips.

"I've got ten bucks, so I'll pay today," Mike offered.

"H-here, I've g-got a f-five- w-we can split i-it," Bill said as he fished in his pocket for the money.

"You sure?" Mike asked, clearly happy that Bill offered to help but also not wanting to just take his money.

"Y-yeah, I've n-not paid i-in a wh-while."

"What does everyone want then?" Mike asked, looking over the food again.

"We'll get one bag of Jolly Ranchers for my Eddie Spaghetti," Richie chimed as he grabbed a bag of the candy, he still had an arm over Eddie (because when didn't he?) and at this point Eddie was leaning into the taller boy so much and had his arm slightly over Richie's stomach to the point where they were basically hugging- Ben found it adorable. He was a sucker for small gestures like that, even if they were completely platonic.

"Okay cool," Mike replied, "What drink should we get? It's cheaper to just get one big bottle to share."

"Lemonade?" Ben suggested, Stan didn't like cola and last time they tried to get Fanta Eddie told everyone he was allergic.

"L-l-lemonade's good," Bill agreed.

"What about Dr.Pepper?" Beverly suggested, picking up a bottle of it.

"That stuff is disgusting," Stan argued, "Everyone likes lemonade."

"What if I don't like lemonade?" Beverly teased, "I only like Dr. Pepper."

"You were drinking lemonade yesterday, is everyone else fine with lemonade?" Stan asked.

"Yeah lemonade's good," Mike agreed, "And Bev just grab a smaller bottle of Dr. Pepper if you really want it."

"I'm only teasing Stanley," Beverly smiled as she skipped past Stan to the food section again, after putting the Dr. Pepper back.

"Okay so, Jolly Ranchers, lemonade- what else?" Ben asked.

"How about some Doritos? We all like those right?" Beverly suggested.

"We don't need much," Eddie added, "We always end up having spare that we forget to eat and just throw out."

"Yes, but Eds think of the selection we have when we over spend!" Richie said sightly too loudly.

"What's the point of having a wide selection if you don't eat half of it?" Eddie quizzed.

"The aesthetic?" Richie said in a questioning tone.

"Exactly!" Beverly agreed.

"That doesn't even make sense," Eddie muttered as he shook his head, but leaned further into Richie nonetheless.

The group spent a few more minutes deciding what to get, it didn't take too long as they pretty much knew what they all liked. They got the lemonade, Jolly Ranchers, Cheetos, Skittles, Doritos and Starbursts because Richie would probably actually throw a strop if they didn't get him some starbursts. They went about a dollar over budget, but Mike wasn't too bothered. After they got out the still crowded store it was decided they'd go to the park to eat their collection of food- which Ben was happy about. He loved the quarry, but they'd gone there a lot recently, and the park was just relaxing. Ben especially loved it when a dog walker or two would walk through, the dogs would be let off their leads at the entrance and allowed to run around while the owner made their way through, then put on the lead once again to leave. Whenever a dog came over to investigate the losers, Ben (and usually Beverly) never failed to shower the dog in strokes and hugs. What dog didn't deserve some extra attention and fuss?

The park was about ten minutes away from the store and on the walk there there wasn't really one conversation- Richie and Eddie were walking ahead of everyone else in their usual 'almost hugging but not really hugging' position and Bill and Stan were trailing behind, Stan and Bill had been a lot closer recently- physically and emotionally. It's like they go out of their way to walk next to each other or sit with each other when watching a movie- and sometimes Bill will lean on Stan or Stan will make it so their legs were touching. Ben didn't understand it, but it wasn't any of his business to- if there was something one of the losers wanted him to know, he'd know. That's how it worked.

"We should have got more chips," Beverly stated- she was holding the bag of food and looking over everything (minus the Jolly Ranchers, Richie insisted on carrying those for whatever reason)

"We have a bag of Doritos and a bag of Cheetos, what else would you want?" Mike asked, sounding amused.

"I don't know- more Doritos? Some plan salted chips? Some Takis? The possibilities are endless," Beverly replied.

"Doritos are good though," Ben added, smiling at Beverly.

"Yeah, but Takis are better- and you robbed me of a Dr. Pepper," Beverly dramatically flailed her arms over her head as she said it, earning a laugh from both Ben and Mike.

"I said you could've gotten one," Mike pointed out.

Suddenly a smirk made it's way onto Beverly's face and Ben couldn't tell why until he followed her eyes to Richie and Eddie, who were still in front of them, he assumed Mike did the same thing as the three of them were now silent. Richie was stood on his tiptoes, leaning back slightly- but still walking. He had gotten hold of Eddie's fanny pack (that he still refused to take off) somehow and was holding it above his head. Eddie being much shorter, couldn't reach the small bag but was desperately leaning into Richie to try to grab it, and had an arm over one of Richie's shoulders and behind the taller boys neck. Richie's arm that was once over Eddie's shoulders was now around the smaller boy's waist- and the two were side on to everyone else, making it hilarious to watch the two clumsily walk sideways- Richie doing everything he could to not let Eddie get the fanny pack.

"I told you so," A quiet whisper came from Beverly's mouth to Ben and Mike- causing them to both stop looking at the funny scene in front of them.

"You told us what?" Ben asked, confused on what she could possibly be talking about.

"I'm telling you- they're a thing," Beverly whispered again whilst subtly waving her hand at the two boys.

"How do we even now they're gay?" Mike asked- clearly doubting Beverly.

"I don't know, how do we know they're not?" Beverly quizzed.

"Richie isn't," Ben pointed out, he remembered Richie having a crush on some girl a few years ago- one of the bitchy popular ones, but she had a nice face, "and we barely know Eddie."

"How do you know Richie isn't? Everyone-" Beverly stopped herself before she finished, obviously not thinking before she spoke, "I mean, obviously he probably isn't. But it's a cute thought."

"I think they're just good friends," Mike said, "We all need a friend in a world like this."

"Fine," Beverly finally agreed, but she was most likely still convinced Richie and Eddie were a thing, for whatever reason.

After a few minutes Richie finally gave Eddie's fanny pack back, and Stan and Bill caught up with the others from where they slowed down significantly just walking with each other, and they made it to the park. The park was basically just a large area of grass, there was a basketball court at the far end that was covered in graffiti and then a set of swings, a slide and some climbing frame next to the basketball court (also covered in graffiti.) The entrance was a small set of steps leading onto the path which lead any walkers through the park, to a similar set of steps to leave. On the rare occasion the losers came here they always sat towards the back and to the side slightly, the whole place was surrounded with a hedge and trees, so they'd just place themselves against that somewhere.

Unfortunately, the smaller playground section couldn't fully be seen from the entrance, and as the losers made their way over to their usual spot by the basketball court, Ben caught sight of Henry and Patrick at the swings. Of course he did, could they ever go out without bumping into the Bowers gang? At least it would only be two of them today. Ben tried to subtly warn the others and turn them around- but they were oblivious to Ben's signals as Henry caught sight of them, he pointed at the group and said something to Patrick but they were way too far for Ben to hear or lipread what was said.

"Guys- Bowers," Stan said, just as Ben was about to warn the group.

"What do we do?" Ben decided on instead.

"We could leave?" Stan suggested.

"Th-they'd f-follow," Bill said, sounding disappointed.

"I really can't be fucked with this," Beverly started, "First I don't get Dr. Pepper or Takis and now I have to put up with these fuckers."

"I offered you a Dr. Pepper!" Mike argued for probably the hundredth time since leaving the store.

"Are we just going to stand here waiting for them then?" Richie asked, Henry and Patrick had made it about half way to the losers now.

"L-looks l-like it," Bill sighed.

The group just stood where they were, waiting for Henry and Patrick to reach them. There was no real point in running, in Ben's experience that never ended well- once when he was by himself Henry had spotted him and very easily caught him after Ben tried running away, that was also the day Henry came close to actually carving something into Ben's front with a pocket knife, thankfully before anything actually happened Mrs. Smith drove past, who just so happened to be taking Beverly back home from a meeting. Since then Ben never tried running away from Henry, it wouldn't be worth it in the end.

"Well, look who we have here," Henry sneered- looking each loser over before his eyes landed on Richie and Eddie, who unfortunately for them were still basically hugging, "And the faggots decided to show up today."

Henry and Patrick laughed at something, probably just the word 'faggot'- which was honestly pathetic.

"What do you want?" Beverly snapped- very much not in the mood for this bullshit. Ben sent her a glare to warn her not to piss them off too much, Ben hadn't told anyone except Beverly about the whole pocket knife incident, so her knowing about it should make her realize how insane Henry and Patrick were.

Henry completely ignored Beverly's comment, instead making his way closer to Richie and Eddie. Richie's grip on Eddie stiffened slightly until Henry was right up close, then his arm went limp by his side and he looked slightly scared- which wasn't good, if Ben could tell Richie was put off by Henry's presence, so could Henry.

"So, who's the queer friend?" Henry asked- his face right up close to Richie's before turning to Eddie and asking the short boy, "How much is he paying you to suck your dick?"

Eddie looked insanely uncomfortable, understandably. He probably wanted to make himself safe under Richie's arm again- but right now that wasn't a possibility.

"Or are you not asking for a payment?" Henry teased again, in a malicious tone. Before Eddie could even think about answering Henry shoved him over, it probably wasn't that forceful, it looked like the type of push Henry would do when he was looking for a reaction, something else to mock. But, Eddie being smaller and not expecting it fell over with a thud.

"W-What the f-f-fuc is wrong w-w-with y-you?" Bill snapped from where he was standing, conveniently close to Stan.

"Stay out of it B-B-B-B-B-Billy," Patrick mocked as he took a step closer to everyone who wasn't Eddie and Richie- warning the group not to start anything.

Ben could just about see Henry, Eddie and Richie past Patrick and kept watching, it was all he could really do at this point, arguing with them was pointless and there's no way any of them could beat the shit out of Henry and Patrick right now- even with seven of them, Henry and Patrick almost definitely had a knife or two that Ben didn't want to meet, again.

It wasn't but two seconds before Henry was being an asshole to Eddie again, this time grabbing Eddie by the neck of his shirt before smashing him into the floor- Ben couldn't see his face but heard a whimper of pain, he probably landed on a rock or something. Richie obviously heard this too, as something in him suddenly woke up and he was shouting at Henry, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" as he stormed closer to the bully and placed himself between Eddie and Henry.

"Fuck off four-eyes, it'll be better for you if you do," Henry teased as he cracked his knuckles- doing anything he could to seem intimidating (and succeeding, in Ben's opinion)

"Just fuck off," Richie stated so matter-of-factly it didn't sound like him.

Then Henry shoved Richie, weirdly not too hard- like he didn't really want to mess with all of them, instead he just wanted to be an asshole to Eddie. Which was weird for Henry, just targeting one of them. As Richie stumbled back slightly Henry was able to step closer to Eddie once again and kick him where he was still laying on the floor- causing Eddie to curl in on himself. Ben wanted to be able to rush over and help, he really did. But, there was nothing he could do. Even if he did miraculously make it past Patrick what could he actually do?

Thankfully, Ben wasn't really needed. As Eddie let out another small cry Richie was alert as ever and launched himself at Henry, "You fucking DICK!" surprisingly, Henry actually stumbled back a bit- and Richie was able to regain his footing pretty quickly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Whatever," Henry muttered as him and Patrick laughed at something. With one more shove of Richie, Henry and Patrick were leaving- it was weird, they were surprisingly calmer today? And a lot nicer- on Henry and Patrick terms. Ben was confused- but certainly not going to quiz Henry and Patrick on it.

As soon as Henry and Patrick had gotten past them all everyone rushed over to Eddie. However, no one could really do much as Richie took it upon himself to pull Eddie into a hug- who Ben could now tell was crying slightly from Henry's force. Looking at the floor Ben noticed he was right, there was in fact, a decent sized rock where Eddie fell- which probably hurt like hell. Everyone just stood and watched as Richie calmed Eddie down, it seemed to be so natural for Richie; wiping the few tears with the sleeves of his hoodie, hugging Eddie and whispering something to the other boy- too quiet for any of the others to hear.

After a few semi-awkward seconds Beverly chimed in, "You okay Eddie?"

Eddie unattached himself from Richie and wiped his eyes a bit, "Yeah I'm fine- just landed on something sharp that's all, my back hurts like a motherfucker."

Beverly smiled at the two of them, Richie still hugging Eddie tightly and Eddie leaning into Richie more and clinging onto the taller boy's waist tighter after replying to Beverly. After a little while the two stopped hugging and they all carried on like nothing had happened, there was no point in worrying over Bowers or running home because of him- at this point they were all pretty much used to it. It actually ended up being quite a fun afternoon, Eddie was basically sat in Richie's lap the whole time and they were all on high alert in case Henry came back, but it was a good afternoon.


	19. Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think you're reddie for this ;)

"Eds! Oh my fucking god! Get it! Get it!" Richie screamed as he jumped on his bed.

"Seriously? Rich, it's just a spider," Eddie didn't seem bothered at all- and was still sat on the floor where he was helping Richie organize his drawings.

"Eddie this isn't a fucking joke- AHH! It's moving again! Eddie- fuck! Get it!"

"What with?" Eddie asked standing up, looking for something.

"How the fuck am I meant to know?" Richie had moved himself completely against the wall, as far away from the spider as possible, "Eddie it's moving, it's moving! Fuck! It's huge!"

"I'll get a glass from downstairs," Eddie suggested as he started to make his way to the door.

"And leave me in here with it?!" Richie squealed, "No, no, no! Just hit it or something!"

"Rich, we can't kill it- and just come get the glass with me."

I can't get down with that thing down there! It's huge! And what if we both leave and it crawls in my bed or something?"

Eddie was laughing at Richie, which was only slightly annoying the taller boy, "Rich- it's just a spider."

"A fucking- AHH! It's walking- look! Just get it Eds! Kill it, please!"

Eddie finally gave up and grabbed a shoe from next to the door, he whispered a 'sorry' to the spider before hitting it as hard as he could with the sneaker, "Happy?"

"You have to move it now- we can't have a dead spider in here."

"Richie I'm not touching that thing- that's disgusting."

"Well I can't go near it! What if it's not dead? Or another one comes out?!"

"I killed it, you can-"

"MIKE!" Richie screamed, completely cutting Eddie off, "MIKE! HELP!"

"I highly doubt Mike wants to go near it," Eddie pointed out.

"MIKE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Was the only response Richie gave.

After a few seconds Mike was in the doorway looking at the two boys very clearly confused; Richie was still huddled in the corner of his bed next to the headboard looking scared as fuck and Eddie was crouched on the floor holding a single sneaker, "What?"

"Can you clean up the dead spider?" Richie asked.

"The what? Why would you kill a spider?" Mike asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Because it was fucking huge!" Richie shouted.

"It was not," Eddie disagreed, "Richie refused to move until I killed it."

"Then why didn't you keep it alive?" Mike asked as he smiled at Richie, "Where is it?"

"Over there," Richie pointed in Eddie's general direction, "be careful though."

Mike walked towards Eddie and easily saw the dead bug on the floor, "Richie that's not even big, you would've been fine."

"It was running at me! Mike, it was awful!" Richie argued.

"Can you just pick it up with a tissue or something so he stops crying?" Eddie asked, sending a glare Richie's way.

"Sure, but next time don't kill the poor thing," Mike said as he left the room to get a tissue. He was back after a few moments and hesitantly picked up the spider for Richie and Eddie, "Don't kill it next time, please. And Richie- seriously- grow a pair," he said it in a joking way, earning a laugh from Eddie and Richie just stuck his tongue out at Mike from where he was still huddled on the bed.

"Oh, and Richie," Mike started- a smirk appearing on his face, "here," he pretended to throw the spider at Richie- causing the lanky boy to scream and somehow jump back even further while covering his face with his hands. Eddie was just laughing hysterically at the whole thing.

"Mike! Oh my God! Where did it go? Mike! AHH!" Richie dramatically jumped up and started violently brushing off his arms and torso, "Why would you do that?! Mike!"

"It's here dipshit," Mike managed to say between laughs, "You really think I'd throw a dead spider at you?"

"I don't fucking know!" Richie shouted, Eddie and Mike still just laughing at the whole situation.

Mike left the room with a quick "bye then,"  taking the spider with him, to do whatever he was doing before- leaving just Eddie and Richie once again. Richie jumped up slightly before allowing himself to crash onto the bed, a lot more relaxed now that the spider was gone- Eddie was still laughing at Richie slightly, obviously not used to Richie freaking out like that. Not much scared Richie, really. Hell- yesterday he'd managed to shove Henry Bowers over to defend Eds, but if there was one thing he couldn't handle- it was bugs. Moths were the absolute worst, but spiders were a close second.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes- Richie just laying on his back and Eddie finally stopped laughing and was just sitting on the floor looking at Richie.

"Richie?" Eddie's voice broke the silence, a lot quieter and calmer than the minutes prior.

"Yeah?" Richie replied in the same calm tone, still looking up at the ceiling.

Eddie was either very quiet or Richie had managed to somehow block out sound, because seconds after his reply he could feel his bed sink in slightly, turning to see Eddie sat next to him. Eddie looked cute today- well he always looked cute- but today he was in his red shorts and some shirt, and he hadn't put his fanny pack on yet. He'd obviously caught the sun slightly yesterday as well- he was slightly tanner today, and his freckles a lot more prominent.

"Why does- what's his name? The asshole who shoved me over yesterday?"

"Henry?" Richie asked, looking up at Eddie who was looking over Richie's drawings on the walls.

"Yeah- him. Why does he call you gay? Like... Are-"

"I don't know," Richie said, not even letting Eddie finish. Because he didn't, it annoyed him slightly- not knowing what he was. But he never really had to worry about it, there was nothing he could do to convince his piers he was anything except 'the gay one'- and it's not like anyone liked him enough for it to be a problem either, "I've never known really."

"I'm gay," Eddie stated- it sounded confident but Richie was certain a large majority of it was fake.

"Really?" Eddie was now laying down next to Richie, both laying off the side of the bed so their legs were hanging slightly uncomfortably off the edge- but it still felt alright. Anything felt alright to Richie when Eds was with him though.

"Yeah- I never knew, but recently... I don't know."

Richie turned to look at Eddie again, who was already looking at him- they were so close, Richie could probably feel Eddie's breath on his face if he moved any closer. Being so close allowed him to really look at Eddie; his deep, brown eyes, or his freckles- covering his cheeks and spilling onto his forehead, his unbrushed hair messily sticking out. Then suddenly he could feel Eddie's breath as he subconsciously moved closer to Eds, it was warm against his cheeks and nose- the two of them now even closer to each other- Richie being able to see the green and yellow flecks in Eddie's eyes; their noses would be touching if either of them moved, even slightly. He didn't get it, what this was or why it was happening- but he didn't mind it. Laying on his bed with his legs awkwardly hanging off the edge in a slightly uncomfortable manner- yet somehow being so close to Eddie and just looking over his face and into his eyes and over his lips made everything feel perfect... His lips were beautiful, how Richie hadn't noticed them before he couldn't tell- rosy pink and slightly chapped but still... Perfect. Before Richie could even process what was happening, his eyes were shut and his lips were against Eddie's- he couldn't tell if it was him or Eddie who initiated it, or a mix of the two- but he knew he certainly didn't mind it.

_Maybe I am gay?_

The two boys pulled away only after a few moments- yet both of them were breathing slightly heavier. They were still insanely close, and just looking at each other, and before Richie could even think to stop himself he cupped Eddie's cheeks with his hands and pulled Eddie in for a second kiss. It went pretty much the same as the first one- both of them clumsily pressing their lips together- neither of them taking it any further than a simple kiss. The second one lasted longer though, Eddie lightly grabbed Richie's shirt to pull them even closer together, and Richie moved one of his arms around Eddie's waist. After what seemed like forever the two pulled away- both out of breath and slightly in shock from it all.

_Oh shit- I'm definitely a little gay._

They just looked at each other for a few moments, Richie was confused- unclear on what to think and he felt his brain becoming muddled; he definitely liked kissing Eddie, he was the one who pulled Eddie in for a second one- but since when did he want to kiss Eddie? Sure, the boy was cute- he had a nice face that Richie could appreciate, and sometimes when Eddie would hug him when they watched movies or the few times they shared Richie's bed Richie felt himself go fuzzy with the contact- but that didn't mean anything. Did it? Richie only put his arm around Eddie because Eds was small and Richie needed to make sure he was okay- he was right there, with Richie. It upset Richie so much when Henry hurt Eds because friends care about each other.

But friends don't like kissing each other- or fall speechless and go bright red after it, do they?

"So," Eddie whispered it so quietly it was basically just an exhale of breath.

"Yeah," Richie agreed in the same tone, before rolling on his back to look at the ceiling once again. He couldn't tell if Eddie rolled over too or remained laying on his side, but it didn't really matter. Richie could hardly think straight right now anyways.

They just laid there for what easily could've been seconds or hours before Richie quickly muttered, "I'm going to the toilet."

He couldn't hear if Eddie replied or not as he quickly got up and slipped out of the room. The bathroom was just opposite the shared room, but Richie made a sharp right turn, heading straight to Beverly's room and barging in without even knocking. The redhead was laying on her bed with headphones on, listening to whatever- Richie didn't really care. She somehow didn't notice Richie's abrupt entrance, but shot up when Richie closed the door (a bit too loudly.) 

"Richie?" She asked, looking puzzled at the boy- now resting on her elbows.

Richie didn't say anything in response- what was he meant to say? Instead, he just sat on the bed and looked at the floor, hoping Beverly would ask him something that would prompt him to explain everything.

"Rich- what happened?" Beverly asked again, fully removing her headphones and sitting more upright.

"I just kissed Eds," Richie states- still not looking up from the floor.

"Okay?" Beverly didn't sound at all bothered, or even shocked. More bored than anything, "Took you long enough."

"What does it mean though?" Richie asked, looking at Beverly for the first time since coming in the room.

"That you like him?" Beverly suggested, still very clearly confused on what exactly Richie came to talk about.

"But I didn't know I liked him- then suddenly there's a spider and Mike cleans it up and then Eds asks me if I'm gay because of Henry-Dickface-Bowers saying it and I'm all like 'I don't know Eds' then suddenly we're kissing then when we stop I kiss him again and now I don't know what to do," Richie was flailing his arms around in a flustered way throughout the whole explanation- which was really just confusing him more.

"Talk to him?"

"HOW?"

"Richie- calm down," Richie was breathing a lot heavier now and Beverly obviously noticed as her expression went from confusion to worry as Richie explained everything, "You clearly like each other- just talk. I doubt anything bad would happen."

"Everything bad could happen!" Richie argued.

"Well you running away probably isn't doing much good."

"I didn't run away- I just... What am I meant to do?"

"Tell him you like him- trust me it'll be fine. Besides the fact you've literally kissed twice you two are so obvious sometimes."

"Obvious?" Richie still looked confused, but now at Beverly's comment.

"You're always all over each other- there's rarely a time you two aren't hugging."

"That's because we're friends," Richie pointed out, not even convincing himself.

"Do you hug Bill like that? Or Mike? Ben? Me?"

"Shut up Bev. This is serious."

"Well, I think you should talk to him- but if you're really that awkward you can hang out with me for a bit."

Richie did stay with Beverly, he knew it probably wasn't the best idea- and Eddie would definitely misread it, but he couldn't just go back and act normal with Eddie. He needed to work out what he was going to say- or do. Then, and only then, he could talk to Eds. Beverly spent a while trying to convince Richie to go back, telling him what to say and that he was overthinking and panicking too much. Eventually, though, she gave up and just let Richie hang out with her. The two hadn't hung out for a while, Richie assumed Beverly just enjoyed the company they used to share so often. It started with them both just awkwardly sitting on the redhead's bed, neither knowing what to talk about or how to start a conversation, but eventually the mood lightened up. Richie was able to ignore the whole situation with Eddie for a while, not in a mean or malicious way; he just needed to think.

Before Richie knew it Arlene was shouting up for dinner, meaning Richie had been hiding from Eddie for a few hours now. He instantly felt his stomach sink- Eddie would probably be upset and not want to talk to him now, and he didn't even mean to do it. He thought he'd just hide with Bev for a half hour- hour maximum. But it'd probably been at least two or three hours of Eds overthinking everything.  _Shit._ Or he went to play games with Mike and Bill, or for whatever reason let Stan educate him on birds? Something- it'd all be fine, Everything would work out.

Beverly and Richie got downstairs after everyone else, and Richie's eyes instantly landed on Eddie- it was pizza for dinner tonight and Eddie had his head hung low so no one could see his face. He was definitely upset. Dinner was awkward, to say the least, there was none of Richie's usual jokes or teases- he couldn't even think of any right now. He fucked up and needed to fix this- somehow. Because in reality, he really did like Eds. He always had in a way he decided- the first time he saw him he thought  _cute_ to himself. Besides Richie's usual jokes, Beverly's stories and Eddies chuckles and laughs were also missing- Beverly almost definitely noticed how sad Eddie was too, and unlike if the others could also tell, she knew why. Bill or Mike tried saying something at certain points, but it was useless. There was no way that a single conversation could be held at the current state of the table.

"W-we're w-watching a m-movie after d-dinner," Bill said flatly as everyone was finishing their pizza, "P-Probably s-something M-Marvel or D-DC."

"I'll watch it," Beverly smiled, "Who else?"

"M-me, St-Stan and Mike, s-so far."

"I'll watch it," Ben chimed from his seat. Richie and Eddie remained silent.

No one bothered asking Richie or Eddie specifically, obviously noticing something was up- which only made Richie feel more sick, knowing he'd now have to explain everything to everyone- or come up with some elaborate lie. Either would be awful.

As soon as everyone was finished with their food Eddie was up and at the sink instantly, violently scrubbing at his plate before rushing out the room and upstairs. Everyone seemed confused, except Richie- who just felt awful. Mike was behind Eddie in the line of sorts forming behind the sink, but Richie needed to talk to Eddie- say something. So, he budged in front of Mike, washed his plate far too quickly- most likely missing half the crumbs and grease, before rushing after Eds. Everyone was definitely now confused- except Beverly. But Richie couldn't think about that right now- it wasn't even slightly a problem compared to Eds.

When Richie reached the top of the stairs Eddie was already in the room, Richie rushed towards the door; he prayed it wouldn't be locked as he frantically grabbed it and opened the door. Eddie was curled up on his bed, facing away from the door, and shaking slightly which indicated he was probably crying. Surprisingly, he didn't turn around at the door opening- meaning he somehow hadn't noticed Richie or was choosing to ignore him. Richie walked slowly towards Eddie, approaching him like an injured animal- knowing the slightest wrong movement or sound would send Eddie into a panic and him trying to run away again. Richie finally got to the bed and hesitantly reached forward, lightly grabbing Eddie's shoulder. Eds jumped at the contact and furiously spun around to look at Richie- his eyes were red, puffy and filled with anger.

"What?!" The boy snapped.

"E-Eds, I'm s-sorry," Richie said, stuttering as if he was Bill.

"You're sorry?! You're FUCKING sorry?! Oh that's just fucking hilarious."

"Eddie- Eds. I't just- I'm sorry," Richie tried spluttering out.

"You tricked me! My mom was right- I NEVER should have trusted you. I thought you LIKED me, why would you do that to me?!"

Eddie was crying now, a lot- causing Richie's eyes to also fill with tears, "Eds-"

"NO! You fucking dick!" Eddie shouted as he pushed Richie back slightly, "You are worse than Mom EVER said- you are just as mean as Henry yesterday- FUCK you!"

That hurt, that really fucking hurt, "Eds- please, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You're fucking SORRY? Sorry about what? That you lead me on? Wanted to hurt me? Lied to me?"

"I'M SORRY THAT I LIKE YOU!" Richie shouted so loud that the whole house probably heard, but he really didn't care right now, "I'm sorry that I like you and I'm too much of a fucking pussy to talk about it. I'm sorry for making you upset- I'm sorry."

"So you meant it?" Eddie asked after a moment or two, significantly quieter.

"YES!" Richie shouted, "I fucking kissed you the second time, I just... I don't know Eds. I'm sorry."

The two boys stood looking at each other- both red in the face with tears rolling down their cheeks and very much out of breath. Richie looked over Eddie, he looked so sad and broken- because of him. He didn't know what to do- but normally when either of them were this upset they'd just hug each other to calm down, so that's what Richie did. He took a step closer to Eddie and leaned down before pulling the smaller boy close to him, "I'm so sorry," he whispered in Eddie's ear as he felt Eddie hug him back. He knew it didn't fix everything, but it was certainly a lot better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy and they finally kiss :)


	20. Beverly / Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just a quick announcement for anyone who cares; this fic is going to be coming to an end soon, I'm pretty sure after this chapter there's only one left, I'm kind of sad because I've absolutely loved writing this, and I'm so proud of it. However, all things must come to and end.
> 
> But don't worry, while finishing this one I've been planning out my next one, and would like to introduce the idea here real quick. Basically, it's going to be called 'EXPERIMENTS' and be a superpower AU, the losers are all being kept in a huge prison/experimentation center, but end up breaking free and then hunted by the people. I haven't planned out much yet, however there is a teaser on my Tumblr (tozier-verse) and it should be on here as an actual fic soon too.  
> For now, here are the powers I'm going to give everyone if you care:
> 
> Stanley; flight/ability to grow wings on command and super speed  
> Eddie; fire manipulation and sonic scream  
> Beverly; electric manipulation and pheromones  
> Richie; water bending and weather control  
> Ben; invisibility and telepathy  
> Mike; plant control and healing ability  
> Bill; telekinesis and force field projection 
> 
> Also!! There will be reddie! It's not reddie centric like this fic and Confusion (my other fic, you should read that) but it'll be there! I'm thinking about having some Stenbrough or Stanlon too, but idk yet- I'll think about it.
> 
> Okay, anyways- sorry that was kind of long aha, I'm done now.

Everyone was getting ready to watch the movie, minus Richie and Eddie- obviously, but all Beverly could do was worry. Eddie was very clearly upset with Richie- understandably, but Beverly also felt bad for Richie. She was probably slightly biased, considering Richie had been one of her best friends since literally forever, but that didn't really matter- she was still worried about both of them, just for different reasons. Or the same reason- but in different ways? Richie because he really meant no harm in running away, he was just awkward and couldn't accept it when people liked him- or when he liked someone, and then Eddie who had been lied to his whole life and thrown into this house very unwillingly, thought Richie was making fun of him in some weird way. It was a messy situation that really didn't need to be all that messy- but when Richie's involved things are typically messy, and apparently Eddie's the same.

 

_"You're sorry?! You're FUCKING sorry?! Oh that's just fucking hilarious."_

 

Eddie's shouting could easily be heard from downstairs, and at the sound of it all five of the losers who remained downstairs looked upwards- not at anything in particular, just the general direction of the sound. Beverly looked around the group, knowing she shouldn't break the news to everyone, but also knowing she'd crack way too easily if someone asked her if she knew what happened. Some more things were said upstairs, but not loud enough that any of them could hear it properly, until,

 

_"I NEVER should have trusted you. I thought you LIKED me, why would you do that to me?!"_

 

It was Ben who acknowledged the shouting out loud first, turning to look at Beverly and the others before asking, "What happened with them?"

"I'm not sure," Mike answered, "They were fine earlier- they called me in to get some dead spider."

"Lovely," Stan simply added.

"D-Dead spider?" Bill quizzed, looking at Mike with a face of confusion.

"Richie got scared of a spider, Eddie killed it for him, neither of them then wanted to pick it up- so Richie called me in and I cleaned the poor thing up with a tissue."

"Why'd they kill it?" Stan asked, looking disappointed at the bug's death.

"Richie was freaking the fuck out, I don't know. I told them they shouldn't have."

"Okay, that's great," Ben started, "But what happened after the spider? They've never shouted at each other."

"It's natural to argue," Beverly pointed out- trying to take attention away from it all, "I'm sure they'll be fine by tomorrow."

"It's not that they're shouting, Bev. Listen to what Eddie's saying, 'I thought you liked me'- Richie obviously did something."

"I don't know," Beverly said defensively.

 

_"NO! You fucking dick! You are worse than Mom EVER said- you are just as mean as Henry yesterday- FUCK you!"_

 

"Yeah- guys," Ben started, "something bad happened. Do we all seriously not know?"

Beverly tried to not look suspicious, she knew exactly what happened and was completely useless in this kind of situation- but she couldn't tell the others. She wouldn't- you can't just out people who clearly aren't even fully out to themselves, or who are out to themselves but just confused by it all? Either way, outing people is a no-go.

"W-We c-could g-go check on th-them?" Bill suggested, looking worried now too.

"That's not fair on them," Mike pointed out.

"B-But we c-can h-hear everything- what i-if they d-don't r-realize we c-can?"

"We'll just pretend we didn't," Stan suggested, "Unless they bring it up."

"That works," Ben agreed.

 

_"I'M SORRY THAT I LIKE YOU!"_

 

Everyone fell silent at that- no one fully understanding it for a second, except Beverly. Richie either just didn't give a shit about who heard or didn't realize he was shouting so loudly. The group just all made awkward eye contact for a moment or so before Mike finally spoke up, "Like- does he mean he likes Eddie or  _likes_ Eddie?"

"I'm assuming the latter," Ben replied before quickly adding, "but it could be either! We don't know."

"I-It's none of our b-business, r-really." Bill pointed out, visibly more uncomfortable.

"Exactly," Stan agreed, "they can be what they want. There's no problem with it."

"I never said there was," Ben replied, "I couldn't care less what they are, I just want them to be happy."

"B-but us knowing m-might u-upset th-them. W-we should w-watch the m-movie. They m-might not even b-be g-gay. Y-You don't know."

"Bill, it's fine okay. We'll pretend we didn't hear?" Beverly suggested, unsure on why Bill was suddenly acting weird- but choosing to just ignore it.

The group downstairs fell into an awkward silence after Beverly finished speaking, and by the sound of it so did the two boys upstairs- or they were just talking quieter now. Beverly prayed they were just talking through it without screaming, it was painful listening to it with how personal it was, but at the same time no one wanted to stop listening. So, they either listened in and felt bad after or ignored it and were just left curious.

* * *

Eddie was still upset with Richie, you don't just kiss someone and then run off for 3 hours and 16 minutes after claiming you're going to the toilet. But, now Richie was hugging him and crying into Eddie's shoulder after screaming that he liked Eddie. So, Eddie wasn't as mad as he was two minutes ago. He hugged Richie back, obviously. Richie gave the best hugs Eddie had ever received- the only hugs besides the cold and empty ones his mother used to give him. Eddie always thought his mom really loved him- she truly only wanted the best and would do anything in her power to help Eddie however she could. Yet standing here, hugging Richie Eddie had never felt more protected, more safe, more loved. The only reason Eddie liked this house was because of Richie- Richie was the only reason he was ever able to settle in. Richie was his best friend- his best friend who just admitted that he really liked Eddie, which as it turns out was a pretty good bonus.

Eddie realized he liked Richie the day they went and got Jolly Ranchers together- the day Richie told him how strong and amazing he was, the day Richie had brought Eddie's spare inhaler just in case it was needed, the day the two of them just hugged for hours because Richie was upset. Although, in some ways Eddie liked Richie as soon as they met, as soon as Eddie walked into his now shared room and Richie called him Eds without even considering how Eddie would feel about it. Now, if Richie didn't call him Eds or Eddie Spaghetti, Eddie would get upset by it slightly. He'd never admit it- but it made him feel special, wanted,  _loved._ And he knew he was loved, him and Richie standing in their messy room, clinging to each other for dear life and crying to each other about anything and everything was the most loved Eddie had ever felt. Love wasn't lying and manipulation- it was about completely opening yourself up to another person and just appreciating every little thing they did.

Eddie recons he might love Richie Tozier, he can't know for sure because he's never loved anyone- but Richie was pretty damn great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so adding to the top notes- originally my plan was to make this a full Beverly plan and then end the next chapter with Eddie, however this ended up being really short and combined- so, this is technically the end but there will be like an extra epilogue next :')


	21. Bill / Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm kind of sad this is ending??? idk, I might make a sequel in the future because I'm fairly sure I've left a lot of questions but I'm not a good enough writer to answer them all within the story. I had a basic plan for this, which ended at where last chapter finished, but I can't help but feel there could be more? So if you want a part two (or for me in a while to suddenly just add to this one and make it 21/?- if I just added to this story I would add an author's note between the two parts, but the time jump wouldn't be too-too long so it might make sense to all be located in the same spot?? Idk) let me know!! It would probably start up once they're all back at school, so there would be a lot more Bowers Gang and drama lmao
> 
> (now I'm thinking about it I'll probably make a part two tbh)
> 
> ALSO!! If you have any questions about characters or unfinished plot points I forgot about feel free to ask in the comments or message me on tumblr (tozier-verse) and I'd happily answer and chat lmao <333

"I-I n-never realised R-Richie was g-gay," Bill said to Stan as the two of them made their way upstairs, "Did you?"

"I don't know," Stan admitted, "and you didn't even realize you were gay, you obviously don't have the best of gaydars."

"What s-so y-you knew you w-were?"

"I guess?" Stan said, "I never really thought about it, then you were crying that night and then I just... I don't know."

"That's w-when I realized t-too, d-did I ever t-tell you about the n-nightmare that n-night or d-did I j-just fall asleep on y-you?" Bill asked as the two got to Stan's door, it had now become a regular thing for Bill to hang out with Stan before he went to sleep, it helped calm him in a way that meant his nightmares were less frequent and he just liked hanging out with Stan. Normally they'd all hang out as a group of seven or there'd be at least one other person, so the evenings just being him and Stan were nice.

"No, I don't think so. You were to worked up and just fell asleep the night it happened and never really mentioned it again," the duo were now in Stan's room, both went to sit on the bed with their backs against the wall.

"Y-You were there," Bill stated before quickly adding, "I th-think, I c-can't remember i-it that w-well. G-G-Georgie was there t-too."

"Oh, was I saying anything? That you can remember," Stan asked, actually seeming interested in the dream that Bill just couldn't quite remember.

Bill looked across the room, at Stan's bird book collection, while thinking how to answer. The dream was a little while ago now, and remembering the exact events was actually quite difficult. The layout of the dreams was easy to remember; Georgie, empty room, drowning, and then waking up covered in sweat and tears. But individual dreams? The lines separating the dreams from each other just became smudged and fuzzy, everything just blending into one, "I remember someone telling me that it 'wasn't Richie and Eddie'" Bill said, still unsure if it was completely accurate, "It was the day Beverly suggested them being a thing, then my mind just went into panic-"

_"Stan would hate you."_

Georgie's voice rung through Bill's head as he remembered the young boy's words from his dream, Stan looked like he was going to respond to Bill but before he had the chance Bill blurted out, "He said you'd hate me!"

"What?" Stan now looked confused.

"Georgie- h-he said y-you'd h-hate me if y-you knew m-my s-secret."

"What? You thought I'd hate you for being gay?"

After Bill went into Stan's room that night, the two became a lot closer- obviously. They came out to each other, which is one of the biggest secrets another person can trust someone with. Nothing much else exactly came from it, but for Bill there was a lot more to it- he liked Stan, he'd accepted it that night, he just didn't know how Stan felt. Sure, Stan was gay or whatever- but Beverly's straight and not just in love with all of the losers, so it doesn't exactly mean much, "N-Not exactly- I d-don't know," Bill replied

"What would I hate you for then?" Stan seemed genuinely confused now, and Bill had no clue how he was meant to answer. Instead, he just looked to his feet, which were now fidgeting awkwardly as they hung off the edge of the bed. 

"Bill?" Stanley was still looking at Bill, slightly more confused now.

"Did Mike n-not t-tell you a-anything?" Bill vaguely asked, desperately trying to dodge the question.

"What? Why's Mike involved- did he say something that night? Was he in your dream too?"

"I w-woke h-him u-up c-crying, a-and th-then w-when he w-was trying t-to c-calm m-me down I just k-kept c-crying f-for y-you," Bill answered.

"So?" Stan asked, "I wouldn't hate you for that either, if that's what you're suggesting?"

"No!" Bill spluttered, "I m-mean... I th-thought y-you'd hate m-me f-for... For m-me liking y-you I g-guess."

"What? I thought it was obvious I liked you," Stan pointed out, "that's what I was trying to tell when I told you I was gay."

Bill looked at Stan completely stunned for a second before blubbering out, "I-I didn't think y-you'd l-like me."

The two just looked at each other for a second or two, neither knowing quite what to say but wanting to say something, eventually Stan settled for, "So, are we...?"

"A th-thing?" Bill finished.

"Yeah," Stanley was basically whispering at this point, both boys still just looking at each other.

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, Bill reaches a hand to Stan's face and cups the boy's cheek. The two are already sitting relatively close, but they both lean in slightly, so their noses are basically touching and each other's breath can be felt itching across the other's lips. Who closed the distance neither boy can tell, but the two share a soft and meaningful kiss before pulling away a few moments later. Their foreheads still resting together as the two just look at each other, completely filled with happiness.

"S-So you d-don't hate m-me?" Bill asked, smiling at Stan.

Stanley smiled back, but didn't know what to say so, he instead just leaned in for another kiss. The second one lasted longer and was slightly more passionate- neither boy had kissed someone before, so it was slightly clumsy, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Somewhere along the line their lips ended up parting and the kiss just became deeper and deeper, until the two were out of breath and apart once again.

"I'd never hate you," Stanley finally answered, smiling at Bill. Bill just took it as an opportunity to fall into Stan, causing them both to collapse on the bed- Stan on his back with Bill laying on top of him, stomachs touching and legs tangled. They were already in their pajamas, and the bedside lamp was easy to turn off, so it wasn't long before the two were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Eddie woke up curled into Richie, his head was in the crook of the taller boy's neck and his arms tightly wrapped around Richie's waist. Richie had his face in Eddie's hair and his arms around Eddie's body, and he was snoring softly into Eddie's slightly curly hair. Eddie liked it, the sudden advancement in their relationship. They didn't handle the whole initial feelings part of it particularly well, but that was hardly a problem now- the only possible problem would be if the others overheard the conversation- which was very easily possible. It wasn't  _impossible_ , but chances once they went downstairs for breakfast everyone else would be well aware of Eddie and Richie's advancement. It didn't bother Eddie too much, it's not like any of them would have a problem with it, but it was also a topic Eddie would have rather been able to bring up to them face to face, in a few days time- minimum. The others might just pretend like they didn't hear anything, and just wait for Eddie and Richie to break the news just to act clueless when Richie and Eddie eventually tell them, but that would just be awkward for Eddie- knowing that they all knew but still hiding it? That didn't sound too fun-

"GUYS!" Arlene could be heard cheerily shouting up the stairs, "It's going to be breakfast soon! So, head downstairs in the next few minutes!"

Richie could be heard groaning into Eddie's hair, causing the slightly smaller boy to laugh a little, "Morning Rich," he whispered, turning his head slightly to look at Richie. He looked different without his glasses on, but it was cute; the way he squinted his eyes to try to see just slightly clearer, the way he moved his arms from Eddie's waist to rub his eyes with the heels of his hands to then place his hands right back on Eddie, and how his whole face scrunched up a few times as he was waking up.

"Mor'in Eds," Richie slurred, clearly still tired- despite the two going to bed fairly early.

"Don't call me that," Eddie teased, although he really didn't mind the nickname too much.

"So," Richie started before scrunching his face up again and shifting slightly, still squinting without his glasses, "What're we telling the others?"

"Jumping right into it then?" Eddie asked, only slightly wanting to avoid the subject.

"Kinda have to bud, if we're not down there Bev or someone will be sent to come get us," Richie explained, and Eddie knew he was right.

"Did you just call me bud? We kiss, and hug all night, and  _bud_ is the new and improved nickname?" Eddie teased, still ignoring the main focus of Richie's statement.

"Fine-  _babe,_ " the name sounded weird to Eddie, and gave him slight chills- but he wasn't complaining, "but seriously- what's the plan?"

"Hide in here all day?" Eddie suggested, only slightly meaning it.

"Eds, I'm being serious, we can't just ignore it- can we?"

"Why don't we just walk down like normal, and if someone asks we'll answer and if no one mentions it neither do we?"

"And just let them assume?" Richie didn't sound convinced.

"So, you want to tell everyone?" Eddie asked nervously, and was pretty sure Richie could sense his nerves.

"No- but we could like hold hands or something, to show them 'hey yeah, you didn't miss-hear last night' kind of thing?"

"Richie we hold hands anyway though, and hug- there isn't much we could do besides kiss at this point to show them we're like... Us. And even you've kissed me on the cheek a few times."

"I'll kiss you then- it'll be quick and get the point across."

"No," Eddie pointed out, "Everyone's down there- Arlene is down there. No, no, no."

"I'll just call you bud and confuse them then?" Richie laughed as he suggested it, Eddie remained silent.

"Don't you ever call me bud again, it's worse than spaghetti."

"Fine, we're just acting normal then, yeah?"

"I guess."

"Great!" Richie sat up slightly, causing Eddie to fall back into the bed, "Mind passing me my glasses? I need to take a piss and then we can head downstairs."

Eddie reached to the bedside table and picked up the glasses, before handing them to Richie. He knew Richie was right, they did need a plan- but ideally Eddie would just spend the rest of his day in bed curled up with Richie, because that just sounded easier than telling all their friends what they all already knew. It would be fine, obviously none of them would care- but at the same time one of them could. Eddie was just naturally a nervous wreck, and this clearly wasn't helping.

Richie returned to the room after a few minutes, "Ready Eds?" he asked as he yawned and stretched slightly, "Let's go."

Eddie rolled out of bed and made his way to the doorway where Richie was waiting, and as soon as he was close enough Richie had an arm wrapped tightly around Eddie's waist and Eddie couldn't help but lean into the contact and eventually wrap both his arms around Richie, it felt too natural. They were (unsurprisingly) the last two in the kitchen, Beverly was already eating her toast and eggs, Ben, Stan and Bill were all waiting for Richie and Eddie to arrive before starting their cereal and Mike was in the process of making his toast- Arlene wasn't in the room, but could be heard on the phone a few rooms over. As soon as the two boys were in the room all eyes were on them, causing Eddie to automatically turn into Richie slightly, as if it would hide him from the stares. As soon as Beverly saw the two she wolf-whistled, because why wouldn't she? Richie and a few of the others laughed at it, and Eddie could feel himself smile slightly- but he still felt awkward.

"About time," Beverly said, a friendly smile on her face- probably noticing Eddie's slight discomfort, "we've been expecting it for a while."

"Y-You've been expecting i-it a while," Bill corrected.

"Are you going to come and eat then?" Mike asked, turning from where he was looking at the toaster, "You having toast? I'll put some in for you."

"I'll have cereal," Eddie said as he separated himself from Richie to make his way to the cupboard where the bowels were kept.

"I'll have two pieces," Richie cheered as he made his way to the table, he'd probably just get his plate when his toast was ready.

Eddie was in his seat and keeping his eyes completely on Richie, still unsure if he could just have a normal conversation with the others without having to explain something, or if he didn't have to go through anything he'd still be extremely awkward. He wasn't even really paying attention when Beverly asked what everyone's plans for the day were, or when Mike and Ben started talking about the quarry, or even when Richie joined in the conversation like normal-

"What about you Eddie?" Beverly asked, taking Eddie out his trance.

"What?" Eddie asked, not knowing at all what the conversation was about.

"You're coming to the quarry right? We're going to the store and then we'll go swimming and eat the food," Beverly explained as everyone looked at Eddie for his answer.

"Uhh... Yeah- Yeah I guess," Eddie stammered out.

"Great!" Beverly smiled at him and then jumped right back into the conversation about whatever- as if everything was perfectly normal.

But everything was normal- it was fine. Him and Richie had honestly acted no differently this morning than any other morning, and the losers obviously didn't care. It was normal and happy and a good day, they were all going to go to the quarry and eat way too much food and then they'd come back for dinner, maybe watch a movie and Eddie would fall asleep in Richie's arms again. Because that was a normal day, and there was nothing wrong with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the queen of underwhelming endings sorry :'|
> 
> HOWEVER if I do end up making a sequel,,, when writing this I had a lil Stenbrough scene idea okay??
> 
> so....
> 
> Bill's sleeping in Stan's bed because he loves Stanley, but like somehow they sleep through the alarm and neither of them are downstairs in time for breakfast. Everyone is really confused because like when ? is ? stanley ? ever ? late ???? So Richie goes to check Stanley the Manley isn't dead. Once in Stanley's room Richie wakes him up (not noticing Bill under the covers) and then Stanley realizes the time and how he's late and he's really confused on how he managed to be late- so Richie tries to calm him down, but before anything really happens Bill wakes up from Stan's freaking out and jolts up. Richie is then like "holy fuck" then Bill is also freaking out because Richie caught them, Stanley is still freaking about being late and Richie like seeing Bill, and Richie's just at the door trying to reassure them it's ay-okay but also trying not to laugh.
> 
> Also it seems fitting to add here a huuuggeee THANK YOU to anyone who read this fic and put up with my writing and constant questions, ily v v v much <333


End file.
